A Glimpse of History
by Luna25684
Summary: Just a play script I thought up after watching so many awesome performances done by other countries. A small glimpse of world history starting from the 16th century. Genre would be more historical, and the reason it's drama is because it's a play and tragedy because it's history.
1. Act I Scene 1

**Remember** **, a script is merely just a reference. Not everything has to be followed through.**

 **Declaimer: I own nothing belonging to Hetalia, only the idea for this play.**

* * *

 **~*~A GLIMPSE OF HISTORY~*~**

Cast

America- Alfred F. Jones

Young America- Peter Kirkland

Austria- Roderich Edelstein

Belgium- Emma Morgan

Canada- Matthew Williams

Young Canada and Young England- Dimitri Strain

China- Wang Yao

Denmark- Mathias Densen

England- Arthur Kirkland

Finland- Tino Vainamoinen

France- Francis Bonnefoy

Germany- Ludwig Beilschmidt

Greece- Heracles Karpusi

Holy Rome- Edwin Hubert Edelstein

Hungary- Elizabeta Hedervary

Ireland- Seamus Kirkland

Japan- Honda Kiku

Mexico- Jose Martinez Carriedo

The Netherlands/Holland- Tim Morgan

Norway- Lukas Bondevik

Ottoman Empire/Turkey- Sadik Adrian

The Philippines & Narrator 3- Maria Clara de la Cruz

Prussia- Gilbert Beilschmidt

Romano- Lovino Vargas

Young Romano- Erland Oxenstierna

Russia- Ivan Stravinsky

Scotland- Alistair Kirkland

Seychelles & Narrator 1- Michelle Gracing

Spain- Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

Sweden- Berwald Oxenstierna

Taiwan & Narrator 2- Wang Xiao Mei

Veneziano- Feliciano Vargas

Young Veneziano & Young France- Wendy Kirkland

Wales & King Henry III- Dylan Kirkland

* * *

Act I

Scene 1

NARRATOR 1: Let us venture back in time, and into the past long forgotten. Back to the time just after the Hundred Years War-

FRANCE: Tu killed mon amant, Angleterre!

ENGLAND: Oh, shut up France. You won the war didn't you?

PRUSSIA: Ja, but after he von zee Hundred Years Var, France lost all zee vars he had, after zat, against England. Hovefer bos continued to bicker, due to many different reasons zat zey could not see eye to eye viz, one of vich being France's beloved Jeanne d'Arc's unjust accusation of vitchcraft and her unfortunate deaz on a stake by England's hands.

NARRATOR: And the Wars of the Roses has finally ended between France and England. Back to the period historians regard of as the rise of the West, the period were explores began to venture far and wide, and the Ottoman Empire rises in Europe. The 16th century. We start our story off with the northern European nations once known for their Vikings.

 _(Curtain opens and Norway enters from the middle screen)_

DENMARK: _(Enters from stage right and runs to Norway and hugs him from behind, crying)_ Norge!

NORWAY: _(Startled)_ D-Danmark! _(Norway tries to push Denmark off and doesn't reply.)_

DENMARK: Sverige og Finland ran away from me! You're not going to run away too, are you? … Hey, hey! Let's get married, Norge!

NORWAY: _(wide eyed and frozen)_ HVA?

DENMARK: _(Smiles)_ Yeah, let's get married! _(Whimpers)_ I don't want you to leave me.

NORWAY: Aldri. _(Drags them over to the exist)_

DENMARK: Norge~!

NORWAY: Nei.

 _(Both exits through stage left)_

NARRATOR 2: The year 1523, Finland and Sweden declared independence from Denmark, ending the Kalmar Union between the four Nordic nations. Following this event, Denmark recognizes Norway as a follower and they form a sort of double-kingdom between each other. Now, we move down to the middle of Europe, to one of the Germanic countries known as Austria. In the year 1529, the Ottoman Empire attempted to seize the capital of Austria, igniting The First Siege Of Vienna.

 _(Middle Screen moves away to reveal Austria.)_

AUSTRIA: Damned that Turke! He took Hungary!

SPAIN: _(Enters from stage left)_ Need a hand, Austria?

AUSTRIA: _(shocked)_ Spanien?

(Spain smiles as he held his axe across his shoulder. The two shakes hands. A laughing Ottoman Empire enters with France. Austria and Spain turns around.)

OTTOMAN: _(points)_ Avusturya! Prepare to become mine!

FRANCE: _(smiles)_ Bonjour mon ami. It seems we are on the opposite side this time, oui?

SPAIN: _(smiles)_ Si! It would seem so!

 _(All fight, but the vicious force of Spain and Austria quickly took down Ottoman and France.)_

AUSTRIA: This doesn't even compare to Preußen. _(Turns and exits through the middle)_

SPAIN: I'll meet up with you and Prusia later for a drink, k Francia! _(Exit through stage left)_

 _(France and Ottoman exit through stage right.)_

NARRATOR 3: In the northern realm of Europe and Asia lies a country covered in white snow. However, the snow begins to turn red with the blood of its people.

 _(Middle screen opens to show Russia sitting on the ground, a hand on his eyes as tears flew down his face. Then, he smiles evilly and laughs creepily.)_

NARRATOR 3: Russia, in the year 1547, was ruled by a tsar known as Ivan IV, who was doubled as Ivan the Terrible for his cruelty. And now we shift our story back farther south of Europe, to a small country on the Mediterranean Sea. The Italian Wars has finally ended in 1559, and the two victors of the war separated the North and South of Italy amongst themselves.

 _(Middle screen opens to reveal two children, one dressed as a girl and the other a boy, sitting with their backs toward each other. The one on stage left was crying. Spain enters from stage right and Austria from stage left. Both walked up to the children.)_

AUSTRIA: The northern part of Italien, Veneziano.

 _(The crying child looked up.)_

AUSTRIA: From today onward, you will be coming to live with me in Holy Roman Empire's house.

 _(Austria holds out a hand and Veneziano takes it. They got up and left, the child looking back at his brother in sadness, who also looked back at him with a frown on his face, but Austria dragged Veneziano away through stage left.)_

SPAIN: _(smiles)_ Hola, you must be Romano, the southern half of Italia, si?

YOUNG ROMANO: _(looks up with irritation)_ Yeah, and what of it, jarkass. _(Crosses his arms in annoyance)_

SPAIN: Estoy Espana. You'll be coming to live with me from now on, okay? _(Reached out a hand)_

YOUNG ROMANO: Yeah, whatever. _(Takes the hand and stands up. He looks back)_ It's not like I liked that little shit anyways.

 _(The song Owaranai el sol begins as Spain steps up front)_

SPAIN: _(Tried to get Romano to dance)_ Whoa, what's this? This feeling- heart thumping, excitement!

Nice to meet'cha, amigo!

 _(Smiles down at the frowning and crossed arms Romano. Gets down to Romano's height)_

You could do your work now and then…

 _(Pet's Romano's head)_ Hey, just a little is fine!

 _(Romano, frowning, runs off)_

SPAIN: _(Smiles)_ I'm counting on ya, senor! _(Gets up and turns to audience)_

Words alone aren't enough for everything I want to convey

With all my feelings, fusosofuso

Tell me what rhythm and steps you like.

Let's dance together!

In this round, round world, let's cross over the seven seas

We'll demolish all those national borders!

CHORUS: That'd be great, right? OLE!

SPAIN: With the rain that pours down, let's create a rainbow bridge in out hearts.

With the never ending el sol

It's easy-peasy, for sure, probably! As long as there are tomatoes and churros.

C'mon, let me see you smile, amigo!

Even if you sigh a lot and make such grumpy facial expressions

Play nice with me, senor!

I have a hard time reading the atmosphere, but don't be mad! Fusosofuso

I'll play my favorite song for you, so let's sing together!

In this round, round world, let's cross the seven seas

We'll demolish all those national borders!

CHORUS: That'd be great, right? OLE!

SPAIN: With the rain that pours down, let's create a rainbow bridge in out hearts.

With the never ending el sol… (Dance)

Words alone aren't enough for everything I want to convey

With all my feelings, fusosofuso

Tell me what rhythm and steps you like

Let's dance together!

In this round, round world, let's cross the seven seas

We'll demolish all those national borders!

CHORUS: That'd be great, right? OLE!

SPAIN: With the rain that pours down, let's create a rainbow bridge in out hearts.

With the never ending el sol!

In this round, round world, let's cross the seven seas

We'll demolish all those national borders!

CHORUS: That'd be great, right? OLE!

SPAIN: With the rain that pours down, let's create a rainbow bridge in out hearts.

With the never-ending el sol!

YOUNG ROMANO: (Runs back out through stage right, reaching for Spain) SPAIN!

(Ottoman follows him out and stands before them.)

SPAIN: Ottoman? What is the meaning of this?

YOUNG ROMANO: _(tearfully, gripping on Spain's coat)_ S-Spagna, I'm scared.

 _(Spain lays a protective hand on his back while glaring at Ottoman.)_

OTTOMAN: _(smiles wickedly)_ Merhaba Ispanya. _(Looks down at Romano)_ You got something good there. _(Looks up at Spain)_ Mine if I take him off your hand?

(Spain and Ottoman fights while Romano stands off to the side and watches, crying. Spain wins and comes back to him. He kneels down and pets Romano's head with a smile. Netherlands walks out stage right while Ottoman exits through the middle screen.)

SPAIN: _(stands and turns, narrows his eyes)_ Netherlands.

(Young Romano looks back and forth at them, standing by Spain's side.)

NETHERLANDS: Spanje.

 _(The two stared at each other for a moment)_

NETHERLANDS: I want my independence.

SPAIN: _(Laughs)_ And you think I'll give it to you that easily? Please!

NETHERLANDS: _(Points at Spain)_ Then I guess this is war. _(Exit right stage)_

BELGIUM: _(Runs out from stage left)_ Spain! Spain!

(Spain turns around and Belgium stops in front of him. She looked past him.)

BELGIUM: Was that brother? _(Looks at Spain)_ What was he here for?

SPAIN: _(Smiles)_ It's nothing. He just wanted his independence.

BELGIUM: _(a little sad)_ Oh, and did you-?

SPAIN: _(Smiles sadly)_ No. Now, did you need something, mi Bella?

BELGIUM: Ah, yes. It's Engeland. He's at it again!

(The song Armada Death begins to play.)

SPAIN: _(angry)_ Damn him. He promised! He tricked me! I think it's time I teach him a lesson.

(Belgium takes young Romano's hand and exits through the middle screen.)

SPAIN: _(Smiles and raises his axe)_ Rise up, my Armadas! It's time to sink Inglaterra!

ENGLAND: _(Enters from stage right)_ Who did you say you were going to sink, Spain?

SPAIN: Inglaterra! You lied to me! _(Swings his axe and runs for England)_

(England runs up to meet him and the two battles, all the while signing the song Armada Death.)

SPAIN: _(glaring hatefully, sings)_ On that dark ship on the sea, a demon is smiling.

SPAIN & ENGLAND: _(England smirks)_ "Good thing you came,"

SPAIN: He said.

 _(Both pulls back, Spain still glaring at a smirking England_.)

SPAIN: Uncaring of people's feelings. _(Holds out his hand and looks up)_ I'll protect this country, oh! I'll protect this lackey. _(Glares at England)_ As long as I can do that, I don't care about anything else. _(Charges at England again and the two crosses blade once more)_

ENGLAND: _(sings)_ With all my strength, shall I make you sink? There's no need for two suns in this world. Your last moment has arrived; realize all that you've lost. _(Pulls back, stands after slashing his blade and smirks)_ How amusing. Is this "Invincible Armada" of yours all that you've got? _(England charges at Spain.)_ I won't let you get away.

ENGLAND & SPAIN: I don't care if you die. I don't care if you fall. _(Bo_ _th_ _le_ _ape_ _d aw_ _a_ _y from_ _each_ _oth_ _er_ _, still_ _glaring_ _.)_

ENGLAND: _(Turns to audience and walks up stage right)_ "The battle between Good and Evil", that's nothing but labels by egoistic humans. _(Pulls his sword him to his face, looking manic)_ Will you let this kind of hypocrisy deceive you? If there's an enemy, all I have to do _(holds out his hand as if ruling the world)_ is submerge them. _(Turns to Spain, pointing his sword at him)_ I won't allow you to beg for your life. _(Slashes his sword down)_

SPAIN: _(Spain walks up stage left and swings his axe)_ Beheading with my axe that could cut even the ocean to pieces. _(Turns and points to England with a smirk)_ Now, I'll make you regret waiting for me here.

 _(The two ran at each other and crosses blade.)_

SPAIN: Realize this sun, that could even burn away the oceans, will never lose its spirit! How amusing. This can't be all you've got, can it? C'mon, come fight me!

ENGLAND & SPAIN: _(the_ _tw_ _o s_ _tan_ _d_ _s_ _back-_ _to-_ _back)_ We don't care if the land disappears. I don't care if you disappear. I don't care anymore. _(_ _Breaks_ _apart a_ _nd_ _tur_ _n_ _on_ _eac_ _h_ _other_ _, fighting_ _again_ _)_

 _(The middle screen opens to reveal Young Romano, standing in between a smiling Belgium and Netherlands, holding a tomato.)_

SPAIN: What I wanted to protect were the peaceful mornings, and laughing with my lackeys; _(holds hands to heart and smiles down warmly)_ warm days like that. _(Reaches up with one hand)_ The glory from the time when I ruled over the grand ocean… If those valuable things won't ever return to me, then… _(Turns sharply to look at the audience, determined)_ I won't turn back. _(Turns to England)_ With all my strength, how about I make you sink? Since this world doesn't need two suns.

ENGLAND: Your last moments has arrived, realize all that you have lost. _(Mockingly)_ How amusing. Is this "Invincible Armada" of yours at that low level?

ENGLAND & SPAIN: I won't let you get away. _(Fi_ _gh_ _t)_ No matter what you do, I won't be beaten. I don't care if you fall. _(England grabs Spain's collar)_ If you die… _(England pushes Spain down and places his foot on his chest)_ If the land disappears… _(He holds his sword at Spain's neck.)_ I don't care if you disappear. _(England smirks while_ _Spain glares in hatred)_

 _(Song ends.)_

SPAIN: _(frustrated)_ Damn it, Inglaterra! I'll definitely sock you in the face one of these days!

ENGLAND: (smiles evilly) I dare you to try it. (Place his sword across his shoulder and takes his foot off Spain's chest) I'll let you go this time. (Turns around) Come back when you want more, Spain. (Glances back and smirks) I'll be waiting. (Leaves through stage right)

(France enters from the screen and helps Spain up. But then the two got into another fight (that France ignited), and France drops Spain and leaves through the middle, as Spain weakly reached out a hand. Spain gets up and exits through the middle.)

* * *

 **The reason not all of them are italicized is because my mouse was being difficult with me and i didn't feel like retyping all of them.**


	2. Act I Scene 2

Act I

Scene 2

 _(England and France enters from stage left and stands together while Finland enters from the middle with a barrow and sits on it)_

NARRATOR 1: The 16th century ended with Spain becoming weaker due to wars and poverty that carries. Now we move on to a new story, one that begins farther out west. This is the period that a new nation was found. The story of how America came to be starts off in the 17th century, when the colonization of North America had already begun by Sweden, Finland, France, Scotland, Netherlands, and England.

FINLAND: _(crying)_ Please, hear me out. It's horrible.

FRANCE: _(a little annoyed)_ Hey, hey, Finlande, what is it now?

ENGLAND: Don't tell me you tripped again.

FINLAND: No! W-well, I built a villa in Amerikka with Mr. Sweden. But then Mr. Netherlands just took it away!

(France and England sweat drops)

ENGLAND: Ah. Well, that's something.

FRANCE: Yeah, that sucks.

ENGLAND & FRANCE: _(_ _o_ _f_ _f_ _t_ _o t_ _h_ _e s_ _id_ _e_ _with_ _a_ _smudged_ _exp_ _ress_ _io_ _n_ _)_ This whole country will be mine anyways.

FINLAND: Listen to me! There's also something else that's been bothering me lately though.

ENGLAND: Hah? What?

FINLAND: There's a mysterious boy who's been showing up from time to time. Nobody knows him from the village. And the neighboring towns are at least a day's walk away. I'm afraid Mr. Netherlands will find the boy and do something terrible to him. He's a scary man.

ENGLAND: Hah, a little boy? Why would he be by himself all the way out here in the wilderness?

FINLAND: Exactly my point. That's why we thought the whole thing was a bit strange.

FRANCE: Ah! Wait a second. _(Turns to Finland)_ You say he came to you and Sweden oui?

FINLAND: Yes, that's right. He was a cute little kid.

FRANCE: _(looks to England)_ Do you zink it is possible zat he is related to one of us?

FINLAND: Hah, I never thought about that possibility.

ENGLAND: A kid like that all alone in the New World? He might even be-

ENGLAND, FINLAND, & FRANCE: _(_ _d_ _re_ _a_ _m_ _il_ _y)_ My little brother.

(France and England tried to choke each other)

ENGLAND: There's no way he's your bother! He's my baby brother, you bloody frog!

FRANCE: Non! He's definitely mine, fuzz-brows.

(Finland is scared and a child enters from stage left, holding a rabbit and looking around)

FINLAND: _(shocked, points to the child)_ Ah!

(France and England stops fighting and looked over to where Finland was pointing)

FRANCE: Hey Finland, is that the kid?

FINLAND: Y-yes, that's him.

(All walk up to America, startling him and causing him to shake, a bit scared)

ENGLAND: _(Smirks)_ Ha! I knew it. He's mine after all. _(Points to America)_ We look exactly alike. _(Turns to France)_ Well Frog?

FRANCE: Non, il looks more like moi. He's mon petit frere, Angleterre. _(Holds hands out to America while he turned to England)_ Just look at him!

(England glares at France and the two argues again. Finland nods at the child and he nods back)

FINLAND: Um, what about me? Where do we resemble?

(England and France hold each other by the shoulder, smiling)

ENGLAND: Ah! No, no. Resemblance doesn't really matter after all.

FRANCE: That's right, that's right. It doesn't. It's more about how much you love him.

FINLAND: Hah?

FRANCE: At any rate, anyone can tell that he's my little brother.

ENGLAND: No he's not, you tosser!

(The two returned to their fighting with Finland and young America watching. England and France took their fighting into the middle screen, Finland, barrow in hands, and young America following after them, Finland sighing.)

NARRATOR 2: In the midst of his fighting with France over who gets to be America's older brother, England faced two Civil Wars in the span of one year and ended up losing his monarchy in 1642.

 _(England comes out with his flag, a crown on his head, and stumbles, losing his crown as it fell and rolled to the ground. He stands with determination and goes back in with his flag.)_

NARRATOR 3: And now, 6 years later, the Thirty Years War that started in 1618, a war considered as one of the longest and most destructive in European history, finally came to an end.

(Spain, young Romano and Belgium enters from stage left while Netherlands enters from stage right. Belgium holds hands with young Romano and Spain stands on the other side of the child. The two adults looked sadly at each other. Netherlands kneels in front of Spain and Spain hands Netherlands his flag.)

SPAIN: I recognize your independence, Netherlands.

(Netherlands got up, took his flag and turns to leave)

Belgium: _(sadly)_ Brother.

Netherlands: _(turns back)_ My little sister, if you want, I'll take you away from here. _(Glares at Spain)_ But if you still want to stay with him, then I won't interfere. Just know that I'll always be there for you. _(Exit through stage right)_

 _(Belgium cries into Spain's chest and all three exit through the middle screen)_

NARRATOR 2: In the year 1660, the English Monarchy was restored-

 _(England comes out from the middle screen, a crown in his hand. He raised the crown and put it on his head)_

NARRATOR 2: -and five years later, the Black plague returned to London, causing many deaths and resulting in a decline to England's heath.

 _(England falls to the ground and begins to cough)_

NARRATOR 1: In order to not go through the same cycle of sickness, death, and resurrection once more, England decides to burn London, his own heart, to the ground in the following year.

(England stood up, a fire-burning look of determination in his eyes. He raises both hands and fire burnt in the background. The audience can see, hear, smell, and feel the heat.)

NARRATOR 1: The heart burnt he ignited within himself lasted for three days, but it had paid off in the end.

 _(England walks back in through the middle screen)_

NARRATOR 3: Now, we move into the year 1683, to the Battle of Vienna, which ended the Ottoman Empire's advances into Europe.

 _(Austria, Hungary, and Prussia enters from stage right and the Ottoman Empire from stage left)_

AUSTRIA: Time to end this.

OTTOMAN: _(smiles)_ Agreed. You will become mine, Avusturya!

 _(All fights and surrounds Ottoman. Ottoman falls and weakens in defeat. The Germans exit through stage right while Ottoman exit through stage left. Curtain close.)_


	3. Act I Scene 3

Act I

Scene 3

NARRATOR 3: After the war ended, the Ottoman Empire was greatly weakened and was forced to back away from Europe. 6 years later, the country of Russia begins to westernize after the tsar toured around Europe and saw how advanced they were. And now we move into the 18th century, in the year 1701. The War of the Spanish Succession, otherwise known as Queen Anne's War, has began.

 _(Spain, England, Scotland, Netherlands, Holy Rome, Austria, and Prussia enters though stage right and France through stage left.)_

FRANCE: Spain, you should let me take over and become one of my new territories, mon ami!

SPAIN: No, I refuse! You can't do to me what you did to Inglaterra!

ENGLAND: Hey, what's that suppose mean?

SCOTLAND: Shut it, Albion.

 _(England glares at him)_

SCOTLAND: Ye waur Franny's servant fur 300 years an' his leid was yer national leid, accept it an' jist gie ower it aweddy. It's nae use sayin' ye dornt kin his langue when ye spoke it fur ower 300 years, laddie.

ENGLAND: _(Angrily, glaring at Scotland)_ You shut you, you Scottish bastard. You were no help what so ever.

AUSTRIA: Let's not fight, you two. It's becoming really annoying. Don't you agree, Holy Rome? _(Looks to the kid next to him)_

HOLY ROME: Ah.

ENGLAND: Holy Rome!

PRUSSIA: _(laughs)_ I zink it's interestink. You'd better feel lucky I'm such an awesome older bruder to you, and am nicht like Schottland and that Osterreich's nicht zu viel like Wales oder Irland, Vest.

FRANCE: Bonjour Prussia.

PRUSSIA: Hey Francy.

FRANCE: So, tu are on Spain's side this time, I see.

 _(Prussia shrugs and France turns to England)_

FRANCE: Why do I have the feeling that tu are only in this just to fight with moi again, mon petit Angleterre.

ENGLAND: Don't call me that, you bloody Frog!

(England attacks France while everyone else fought each other and pushed the other back toward both exits, leaving only France and England on stage. Suddenly, England falls to the ground)

ENGLAND: _(glares up at France)_ You.

FRANCE: _(smirks)_ Those colonists of yours in the New World. I wonder what I should do with them.

ENGLAND: You. You damned Frog! _(Gets up and crosses blade once more, angry)_ Do you realize what you've just done? By teaming up with the natives and massacring my people, do you realize what you've just done to America?

 _(France's eyes widened)_

ENGLAND: You bloody tosser! _(Pushes France to the ground, turns back and runs off though stage right)_

 _(France gets up and exits through the middle screen, where Spain and the others waited for him. Scotland comes out the middle, flag held tight in his hand, and looks to stage right, where an annoyed Arthur comes out holding England's flag, Wales, with his own flag in his hand, smiling awkwardly behind him. They meet in the middle, England and Scotland looking none too please.)_

ENGLAND: First of all, I hate you, both of you. And I really don't want to do this with you Scotland. Wales, I can take, but you are just…

SCOTLAND: Hmm, feeling's matured, twally.

 _(The two moved unhappily toward each other and crosses flag. Then, Scotland passes the UK flag to England behind the cross flags, and England raise his other hand as both moved the two flags away to reveal the flag of the UK.)_

NARRATOR 1: In the year 1707, the United Kingdom of Great Britain was formed under the Act of Union between England and his two older brothers, Wales and Scotland.

 _(All three leaves through the middle)_

NARRATOR 2: And now we travel to the year 1740, the start of the War of Austrian Succession, which set the stage for the Seven Years War.

 _(Song Asa to Yoru plays and the others walks out; Hungary, Austria, England, and the Netherlands enters from stage right. Prussia, Spain, and France enters from stage left and turned their back to the audience when they got to middle stage, all standing a little apart from each other. Netherlands turned around and shows off his sword, then France follows, then England, Spain, Austria, Hungary, and Prussia. Then, all raises their weapons. England, the Netherlands, and France walked up and points weapons at each other before going back.)_

NARRATOR 1: At the time, England and the Netherlands were traditional enemies of France.

 _(Spain and Austria steps up and shows their weapons)_

NARRATOR 3: Spain and the ruling Habsbury family of Austria are related through marriage, and Spain, who had been at war with England, wanted to re-establish his influence in North Italy in hopes of getting both brothers to live under his roof.

 _(Spain and Austria move off to the side, toward their allies. Prussia and Hungary steps up and Prussia has a hand on Hungary's face, smiling at her)_

NARRATOR 2: Prussia, a former Teutonic Knight, and Hungary were allies during the Crusader Age, but violently broke apart in the end due to the same reason as France and Scotland; religious differences.

 _(Hungary brushes Prussia's hand away, causing him to step back as she raises her whip against him. Prussia held up his hand and the allies of both sides assembles. Austria and Hungary fought with Spain and Prussia while England and the Netherlands went for France. Then, Russia joins Prussia's side while Sweden came to Austria's side and both fought each other. But soon, Russia and Sweden leaves the stage on opposite sides while England ran in through stage right, panicked. He came out again, fighting with Scotland and winning, before returning to the fight. As he walked up, the others, still fighting, also left, leaving only France and England behind. The two raised their swords at each other.)_

ENGLAND: I think it's time we finally settle this, Frog.

FRANCE: I agreed, Angleterre. Let's settle this.

 _(The two cross blades and struggled, then broke apart)_

ENGLAND: This is getting us nowhere! Why don't you just admit that he's mine?

FRANCE: Non, stop joking around, mon cher.

ENGLAND: _(glares)_ Who's your what now?

FRANCE: _(ignores)_ You know that he's obviously mine, Black Sheep of Europe. _(Smiles smugly)_

ENGLAND: Shut up! Don't call me that! _(Strangles France and both got into another round of fighting. Then, England sighs in frustration.)_ You know what, why don't we just let him decide whom he wants to be with, hah? _(Motions to the middle screen)_

FRANCE: _(frowns)_ Oui. Fine with me. Tu just said what I was about to suggest.

 _(England looks ticked and the screen opens to reveal young America, holding his rabbit. The child looked at the two of them in question.)_

ENGLAND: _(Creepily)_ Now, come here, America. Come. Let us open the mysterious gate together, shall we?

(Young America starts to cry)

FRANCE: _(freaked out)_ Scary! C-cut it out, Angleterre! You're making me want to cry to! _(Smiles at America, holding up a plate of food)_ Now, come on, come this way. You can have fabulous French food on your plate every single day.

 _(America stops crying and goes over to the plate in France's hand, smelling it)_

ENGLAND: Ahh! He fell for that trick! _(Sad)_ Well, I guess I knew this was going to happen from the start. Of course I did… I don't have anything good to offer him, after all… of course…

 _(England sits own and cries into his arms and knees. Young America looks over at him and tears form in his eyes. Then, he walks over and touches England. England looks up.)_

YOUNG AMERICA: Are you okay?

(Victory bell rings)

FRANCE: Ah! I just got rejected. Ah, well _(takes out a big book from his coat and smiles at the audience)_. I'll let it go, for now. I have to get back to my Encyclopedie anyways.

(France Leaves through the middle screen, sad, but smiled at the sight of Young America and England.)

YOUNG AMERICA: _(smiles up at England)_ I've learnt a lot about myself over the past few days. And I'm glade you came to see me.

ENGLAND: _(smiles warmly)_ I see. Well… I'm also glade that I met you. _(Pats America's head)_ You sure grow up fast, don't you?

 _(The two look at each other as the wind blows)_

ENGLAND: All right, I'll get straight to the point! From today onward, you're my little brother.

YOUNG AMERICA: Ump. Then, can I call you brother?

ENGLAND: _(startled)_ Me? Brother? _(Shakes)_

YOUNG ENGLAND: Ahhh! Scotland, stop it! Stop picking on me, brother, it hurts! Not the arrows, Ireland! Ouch!

 _(Sound of rock hitting floor)_

YOUNG ENGLAND: Wales!

YOUNG FRANCE: From today onwards, you're my servant, Angleterre!

SPAIN: I'll definitely sock you in the face one day, Inglaterre.

YOUNG ENGLAND: _(Wearily)_ Hmm, a letter from my brothers…? Ahh! It's a curse!

HENRY VIII: I'm ticked that I can't marry a young girl. As King of England, I shouldn't have to wait for that stupid Pope's permission to remarry. Forget it, I'll make my own Church! I'm out of here.

ENGLAND: He's willing to call me… brother… _(Whips tears)_ No, you can just call me England. That's good enough for me.

YOUNG AMERICA: _(confused and a bit sad)_ O-okay.

 _(America sits in England's lap and England hums a lullaby, swaying his body side-to-side slowly and luring child America to sleep with the song Melody.)_

ENGLAND:

The sun filtering through the trees

Was like a gentle flight.

As it covered you

I fell in love with you.

I reach out to close the distance between us.

You are both near and far from me.

If time carries you away from me

Please just tell me…

This evening is playing a Melody of love.

 _(Talk)_ Hmm, since I'm going to be his legal guardian, this sure is going to be quite a responsibility for me.

 _(Sing)_ The sky goes on

It sends the winds to you like a beautifully wrapped gift.

Even if we are apart

 _(Talk)_ I'm going to have to provide him with a better life, as well as protect him. I have to do my best. _(Looks down at America)_ I'm sure that many troubles and obstacles await him.

 _(Sing)_ Ah, your smile is like the sun…

It can't be completely hidden by the clouds

Still forlorn

I raise my hands and I make my vow to you…

Happiness and sadness

Everything.

I will be with you through it all…

Strong, quiet, echoing

Melody

The stars are singing

The ocean prays for embrace.

Wait for daybreak

My beloved

Right here

 _(Looks forward)_ There will surely come a time when this vast, plentiful land will cause him trouble.

 _(Sing)_ The sky goes on

It sends the winds to you

Like a Beautifully wrapped gift.

Even if we are apart

 _(Talk)_ From now on, I need to support him too. I don't have much money, thanks to France, but I'll make it through this, somehow.

 _(Song ends. America suddenly wakes, startling England. He runs off and toward a giant (stuffed) bull and the audience could hear it's sound.)_

ENGLAND: _(reaches out for America)_ Ah! Don't go there, it's dangerous. That thing is ferocious. _(Stand up)_ I'm coming-

(America easily swings the bull around and laughs happily)

ENGLNAD: _(shocked speechless)_ …H-hah? Could it be that this kid… may very well be capable of living on his own…?

NARRATOR 1: Due to this event, England offered the colonist on the New Land a considerable amount of freedom, which is why America is called the Land of the Free. Also, because of this, many cultures from other countries mixed together to create the American culture, causing America to gain power that surpassed England's own.

(England and young America exits through the middle.)


	4. Act I Scene 4

Act I

Scene 4

 _(Austria and Hungary enters)_

NARRATOR 2: Now, let us venture forth into the year 1755, the start of The Seven Years War, otherwise known as the French and Indian Wars.

HUNGARY: _(worried)_ Mr. Austria, are you really determined to continue this war?

AUSTRIA: What's wrong, Hungary? It is most unlike you, to by pass an opportunity for war, or to injure Prussia, for that matter.

HUNGARY: It's just… I'm worry, Mr. Austria.

AUSTRIA: _(Smiles, hands behind his back)_ Rest assured, Hungary. This time, for sure, we shall not fail!

 _(Both smiles and moves to stage left as the song Mein Gott to play.)_

PRUSSIA: Comrades! Follow zee awesome me! _(Runs out and points his sword at Austria. Then, he goes up front and starts to sing the song)_

Someone is calling. I'm being called.

All right, leave it to me; let's go

More! More!

To the east and to the west

I'll keep running

If you desire it too,

I'll come pet you

That's right, if fighting is your only option

Then that's what you'll have to do

The awesome me's the most supreme! The strongest!

The one who gets the last laugh, yeah!

Is the awesome me, of course.

Danke!

The best! The most fearsome!

You guys can praise me

I'll show you my massive dream

A succession of victories for sure

Alone in my room, I'll write it today too

A memorial of the awesome me

More! More!

Hey little bird, chirp for my sake. It will heal me; niyo, niyo!

This is bad, a panda that will bring happiness

I won't be fooled

The awesome me will show up! Burn it up!

I'll do whatever I want and I'll do it violently

Old man, please watch over me

Mein gott

In a pinch. Punch.

Sometimes even a warrior starts shaking

I'll leave things at this point

A reverse in the situation, I'm going to be hasty

All of the maps will someday be in these hands…

I'll laugh as I run through…

That's right, it's not because I'm weak

It's because I'm too strong

The awesome me's the most supreme! The strongest!

The one who gets the last laugh, yeah!

Is the awesome me, of course.

Danke!

Everyone! Come here!

Let's exchange email addresses?

Being alone is too much fun

Everything will be in these hands! Just you wait!

Beobachten sie es bitte, Fritz Vater (watch it pray, Father Fritz) (X3)

 _(Song ends. Prussia points his sword back at Austria. Austria and Hungary takes out their weapons and steps up. Prussia moves back and stood on stage right while Austria and Hungary went to stage left, glaring at the smirking Prussia as the men point their swords at each other.)_

RUSSIA: _(Enters on Austria's side, a gun in his hand)_ These little nations are so annoying with their petty fights da.

ENGLAND: _(Enters on Prussia's side, his sword drawn and pointed at the floor as he put a hand on Prussia shoulder)_ All is fine with me, as long as I can beat up that wine bastard into a bloody pulp.

FRANCE: _(Enters through middle screen and goes to Austria's side)_ I'm still a little sore about what happen in America, Angleterre.

ENGLAND: I won fair and square, Frog.

FRANCE: Non, tu didn't!

HOLY ROME: _(Enters from middle screen, his sword in hand, and glares at Prussia)_ Brother, I warned you.

 _(Prussia snorts as Holy Rome moved to Austria's side.)_

PRUSSIA: So you't choose zat wuss over me too, hah?

 _(Sweden comes up to Austria's side)_

RUSSIA: Hmm? Oh hello, Sweden. Seems we are on the same side this time around da?

SWEDEN: _(nods)_ Hmm.

 _(Everyone fought and exits the stage while France and England stayed. England runs off stage right and France follows. Austria and Hungary enters through stage left.)_

HUNGARY: Mr. Austria, France is in trouble!

 _(France and England returns through stage right, England pushing France back)_

AUSTRIA: I beg your pardon?

HUNGARY: He is losing his battle with England in the Colony of America.

 _(England kicks him and France falls. Young America comes by and tries to get to France, but England holds him back and points his sword at the fallen France.)_

ENGLAND: Leave America and do not come back Frog.

 _(England walks away with the worried America, who looked back at France. Both exit through stage right. The middle screen opens and Scotland stands with a young and worried Canada, holding his bear. The child ran to France.)_

Scotland: Canada! _(Shakes his head and the screen closes)_

(France held Canada in his arms. He glared to stage left, then smiles at Canada as the child smiled back and exits through the middle screen, leaving France still on the ground.)

AUSTRIA: That blockhead! Always trying to rob things from that pirate!

HUNGARY: However, we have already occupied Berlin. Prussia fares no better than us. He cannot hold on for long.

 _(Spain comes from stage right and helps France up)_

FRANCE: Hmph! That is a mere trifle. It will not deter us from our victory.

SPAIN: That's true. Looking at the situation, even if Prussia has an excellent leader, he is still at a disadvantage.

 _(Russia enters through stage left)_

AUSTRIA: Russia, it all depends on you.

RUSSIA: Da. Prussia and I have quite a history, after all.

HUNGARY: Mr. Austria, let me fight along with you!

AUSTRIA: Ah! Our thoughts may differ, but we must emerge victorious!

(All stood a little away front each other, lining up the front stage, and showed off their weapons before holding it up toward the middle and then exits on both sides. The middle screen opens and Prussia is seen struggling and he stumbles down, hand on his face, before he gets up with determination, reaching out a hand while standing sideways.)

PRUSSIA: Fritz, I believe in you. Give me strengs to fight srough zis, my kink!

AUSTRIA: _(enters from stage left with Hungary)_ Let's settle this once and for all.

PRUSSIA: You're just a country full of skirts, aren't you? _(Looks to Hungary and smiles)_

AUSTRIA: _(angry as he steps forth)_ I shall be your opponent.

 _(Hungary leaves through stage left)_

PRUSSIA: As you vish, Osterreich!

 _(Both fought. Prussia is pushed down, but he kicks Austria away and got back up. Both point their weapons at each other.)_

AUSTRIA: Prussia, you are somebody.

 _(Both fought again)_

PRUSSIA: Zat sissy is… strong?

AUSTRIA: Why did all these change?

 _(England enters from stage right and tares his agreement with Prussia in front of the crowd. One last look at Prussia and he leaves the same way he came.)_

AUSTRIA: Surrender now, Prussia! You are cornered!

PRUSSIA: You have nicth even won, you ninny! Even if zee awesome me is zee only one left, the awesome me vill still fight you to zee ent!

 _(Both fought again, but Austria brings Prussia down to his knees)_

PRUSSIA: Verdammt! Zat eyebrow tastaft!

HUNGARY: _(Enters from stage left)_ Mr. Austria! This is terrible! The Russian Empress is deceased! The new Emperor has sided with Prussia!

AUSTRIA: What?! _(Gets down on his knees in defeat)_

RUSSIA: _(enters from stage left and walks over to Prussia on stage right)_ Although I am a little unwilling, but my new Emperor seems to be in awe of you, Prussia. Therefore, this time, I am on your side, da? _(Holds out a hand to Prussia)_

 _(Russia sands in the middle while the others lined up around him. He takes aim and shots while Austria and Prussia reaches out their hands in sadness. Then, all leaves the stage on both sides, Prussia going with Russia and Hungary with Austria.)_

NARRATOR 1: The War came to a closing end in 1763, when the Treaty of Paris was signed. As a result of England's victory against France and Spain, Canada came into England's full control. France lost most of his colonies in North America and Spain gave England Florida in exchange for Cuba.

 _(England enters from stage right with a box in his hand. France and Spain comes out from stage left, France holding hands with child Canada, dressed a bit more grown up than the last time. They meet in the middle.)_

ENGLAND: Have you said your goodbyes? _(Looks down at the bear in Canada's arms)_

FRANCE: _(sad and crying)_ Oui. _(Hands Canada off to England, who took him)_ Take good care of him, Angleterre.

ENGLAND: Of course. My brother is quite taken with him. Had it not been for you fighting with him about it, I would have probably ended up raising the child too anyways.

 _(England walks back, holding hands with Canada, who sadly looked back at France, who rested his head on Spain's chest while he comforts him.)_

FRANCE: Mon petit cher! Remember what papa taught you! Tu don't have to force yourself to eat his horrible cooking, you can make the pancakes that papa taught tu!

ENGLAND: _(Stops and turns back, ticked)_ Damn it Frog! My cooking is not that bad!

FRANCE: You're right! It is horrible! Do not kill my son, Angleterre!

ENGLAND: As if I ever could! _(Looks down to Canada, tagging on his arm)_ Come on, Canada, I'll take you to meet your brother.

 _(England and Canada exits through stage right and France and Spain leaves through stage left. Young America comes out through the middle screen, dressed a bit more grown up and seeming happy. England and Canada enters through stage right.)_

ENGLAND: America! America! Come meet your brother, Canada.

YOUNG AMERICA: _(runs over with joy)_ England! _(He hugs him)_

ENGLAND: My, you've grown again, haven't you? _(Pats his head with care and love in his eyes)_

YOUNG AMERICA: _(Smiles up at him, then looks to the quite, shy child next to him)_ Who is this?

ENGLAND: _(Kneels down)_ He's your brother, from the north. His name is Canada. Be good to him, all right?

YOUNG AMERICA: _(nods)_ Hi Canada, I'm your brother, America.

YOUNG AMERICA: _(shyly)_ Hi.

ENGLAND: Oh! I've got something for you. _(Puts down the box, reached into it and took out two toy soldiers.)_

YOUNG AMERICA: Cool, what this is, England?

ENGLAND: Toy soldiers. I made them myself. They're for both of you, so be nice and share, all right? There are plenty of soldiers in there. You can play together so you won't become board while I'm away. _(Gives them each a soldier)_

YOUNG CANADA: Thank you.

YOUNG AMERICA: Thank you, England. But what's with your hands?

YOUNG CANADA: Yes. Are you okay?

ENGLAND: Hah? Oh, it's nothing. _(Hides his bandaged hands behind his backs)_ It's just something I got from the wars going on in Europe, is all. Nothing major.

YOUNG CANADA: _(Worries)_ Are you sure you're okay?

ENGLAND: Of course! Why won't I be? This is nothing, compared to everything else I've been through.

 _(America frowns and suddenly grabs England's right hands, shocking him with the force. He then blows on it)_

ENGLAND: W-what are you doing, America?

YOUNG AMERICA: _(looks up)_ Making it go away. You always do this for me whenever I get injured, and it works.

 _(England smiles awkwardly.)_

YOUNG CANADA: I think papa did the same thing for me too. _(He grabs England's other hand and blows on in)_ There, I hope you feel better, England.

ENGLAND: You two boys. _(Hugs them, then lets go)_ So, how do you like your new toy?

YOUNG CANADA & YOUNG AMERICA: _(L_ _oo_ _ks_ _a_ _t_ _each_ _ot_ _he_ _r, then ba_ _ck_ _a_ _t_ _En_ _gla_ _nd_ _and_ _sm_ _ile_ _s)_ We love it. Thank you.

ENGLAND: Then let's play, shall we?

 _(The curtain closes as England teaches the children how to play. It seems that only America is truly interested, while Canada just watches and hugs his bear.)_


	5. Act II Scene 1

Act II

Scene 1

NARRATOR 3: Memories of the time when they were still just as sweet and innocent as an angel. A feeling of family warmth, love, and bonding all, but forgotten in the coming dawn. Every child must grow up and become adults. And parents have a hard time with letting them go. The curtain opens in the year 1775, at the beginning of the American Revolution.

 _(The curtain opens and a grown Canada, holding his bear, and a grown America, both in old civilian cloths, enters from stage right. America looked confident as he walks ahead of an unsured Canada. Both meets with France and Prussia, who entered from stage left)_

PRUSSIA: So zis is England's preciously child, Amerika?

FRANCE: Oui.

PRUSSIA: _(looks to Canada)_ And zat is your child?

 _(Canada blushes and hides)_

FRANCE: Oui. Il est Canada.

PRUSSIA: _(Studies Canada, then looks at France)_ I ton't mean to be rute or anyzing, Francy, but are you sure he's a boy? Cause I really zink he vould look great in a dress!

FRANCE: Oui, I am sure, checked it myself. Although I have dressed him up as a girl once, and he was very cute.

CANADA: _(blushes)_ Papa!

FRANCE: _(smiles shyly, eyeing America)_ I even had Amerique fooled...

AMERICA: _(Embarrassed and angry)_ Shut up, France!

FRANCE: _(Sighed, sad)_ Too bad Angleterre had to come back so soon and burn them all. _(Off to the side, in a quiet tone with an ill face) Z_ en il come back at moi for it later.

PRUSSIA: _(studies Canada with an interested smile, causing the boy to blush)_ Hmm, I'd lofe to see zat. I bet he't look great in a dress…

AMERICA: _(Glares at Prussia and stands in front of Canada)_ Stop eyeing my brother, you perverted Kaurt.

PRUSSIA: _(chuckles)_ Yep, tefinitely England's chilt, all right. Alreaty using zee same nickname…

FRANCE: Oui. I blame it all on Angleterre's uncontrolled pirating days. _(Smiles.)_ Oh how Spain loved and hated those good old days. _(Shakes his head and sighed happily at the old memory)_

PRUSSIA: So, _(lazily points to America)_ you vant zee awesome me to train zis unawesome kid, ja?

FRANCE: _(nods)_ Oui. It'll be a great way of getting back at Angleterre, don't you agree mon ami?

PRUSSIA: True. _(Looks up)_ I still owe him for zat time… _(Looks back down)_ all right. But you'd better not complain about zis, cause I von't be havink any of it, got it?

 _(America nods and made to go with France and Prussia)_

CANADA: America. _(He pulls on America's sleeves)_ Are you sure you really want to do this eh? You'll be hurting England, you know. He'll be really sad by your betrayal eh.

AMERICA: It's the only way, Canada. I'm through trying to reason with him and getting him to listen to me. He thinks I'm still little, that I don't know anything and need to be protected. I'll show him. I'll prove to him that I can take care of myself. I don't need him to fight for me and get hurt for me anymore. _(Determined as he looked up)_ I'll show him that I'm no longer the little brother he needs to protect. I don't want to watch him suffer from behind anymore; I want to fight with him. _(Looks at Canada with a kind smile)_ Even though I don't want to fight you, I'm fine with you wanting to stay with him, Canada. But don't try to change my mind, cause it's already made up. _(Determined)_ I have to do this. I don't want to have to watch him from behind, or be left behind, anymore. _(And he walks off with France and Prussia)_

CANADA: _(Watches sadly, reaches out, but then stops and stands still in regret)_ America… _(Turn and exits through stage right)_

 _(Sounds could be heard as Prussia trains America to the ground)_

PRUSSIA: You're VEAK! At zis rate, you'll nefer be able to defeat England! Keepen going, you ninny! Honestly, England must'fe shpoilet you!

FRANCE: Surprising, oui? Especially considering all the things Angleterre went through in his childhood.

PRUSSIA: Ve all Vent srough it Frankreich.

FRANCE: Oui, but Angleterre had it pretty bad. I mean the Nordics, his own brothers, one of whom almost killed him, and zen il was enslaved by Rome et… moi… Ahh, il was so cute back zen.

PRUSSIA: Everyvone vas cute vent zey vere little, Franzy. Though you looked like a girl. Still do, actually.

FRANCE: Bow down to zee beautiful moi!

PRUSSIA: In your dreams, Franzy. Canada's cuter anyvay.

AMERICA: Damn it, Prussia! I hate winter! And staying away from my brother, or I'll kill you!

PRUSSIA: Oh, zen you von't do fery vell vith Russland. And I'd like to see you try. Now KEEP GOINK, you sissies! Geten off your lazy ass and CROSS ZAT RIVER!

 _(Prussia laughs, as the sounds of troops crossing the river could be heard. Then, the middle screen opens and America, dressed in his revolutionary cloths, is pointing a gun at a shocked England.)_

ENGLAND: Damned that bloody Kaurt and stupid Frog. Sprouting things into your head. I suppose they taught you a lot, didn't they. But I guess one of us should've taught you not to give mercy to your enemies, especially on a battlefield.

AMERICA: No. All I want is my independence, England! I'm no longer your little brother. I don't need you-!

 _(England attacks America and managed to throw away his gun. Then, he raises his gun at America)_

ENGLAND: In that situation, don't just stop it with your gun's grip, shoot! See, the situation has turned in my advantage.

AMERICA: England…

ENGLAND: That's why you are naïve. Put down that gun and head back, lad.

AMERICA: Please wait! I… I want to talk!

ENGLAND: Hurry up!

AMERICA: I'm not a child anymore. I'm not even your brother! From now on, I am independent! If you are going to shoot, it's fine.

ENGLAND: _(lowers the gun)_ As if I could shot, idiot… _(Throws down the gun and fell to the ground, crying with one hand on his face)_ Damn… why did you do this, damn it… I thought we would always be together…

AMERICA: I'm sorry. For everything you've done for me, thank you. In the old times… you were so big. When did I accidentally grow past you, I wonder…?

 _(France and Prussia, his black eagle on his shoulder, comes out from stage right while Canada came from stage left. England stood up and both took their flags from France and Canada before standing back to back of each other, England facing the back in sadness. He gripped his flag as America, after looking back in a minute's sadness, proudly raised his flag and both Prussia and France bowed in respect as the bold eagle, Freedom, lands on America's shoulder. England took one look back before walking towards Canada, looking proud and determined as he refused to look back. Canada follows him after looking sadly at America and shook his head. They exit through stage left while France went in through the middle, and America and Prussia exits through stage right. Then, France comes out with his flag and went into turmoil.)_

NARRATOR 3: After seeing now well the Americans are becoming, the French Revolution started in 1789 and it sent France into turmoil. He ended up losing his monarchy through the same method as England.

 _(Sound of blade chopping down)_

NARRATOR 1: However, he came out of it stronger than ever under the leadership of Napoleon. And so begin the French conquest of Europe.

 _(Austria, a grown Veneziano, and Hungary, came out through stage left and fights with France. France wins and takes Hungary, Austria and Veneziano. Austria stands up and shakes hand with France and all goes in through stage right.)_

NARRATOR 1: And so we enter the 19th century. England, at this time enters a period known as the 1st Industrial Revolution due to diving himself into too much work just to get over the heartbreak of losing America. He became the factory capital of the world, leading the century's strongest navy, and soon becoming the world's biggest empire. France, at that time, conquers nearly every territory except for England, Turkey, Russia and some parts of Spain. America, in this time, had just made the Louisiana Purchase, expanding his territory farther out west.

 _(The middle opens to reveal Ireland unhappily kneeling before England, who holds the flag of the UK and Scotland and Wales stood behind him. Then, Ireland raises and all looked out at the audience while standing next to each other, all holding their flags and looking unhappy, though Wales tried to smile while Scotland just crossed his arms and poked the frowning England's head for fun. The song Pub and Go begins to play as England stepped up while the screen closed on his brothers.)_

ENGLAND:

My name is England.

My official name is The Untied Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland

That will be on the test later.

Today it rained

Yesterday it rained

And I bet on my hat tomorrow it will rain again.

But umbrellas are not for me because I am

An English gentlemen, gentlemen, gentlemen…

Pub! Pub! Pub! And GO!

Fish and Chips!

To all that I hate

A curse is sent your way.

Mrs. Fairy, Mrs. fairy.

Aha-ha-ha-ha!

Here I go again!

 _(Talks)_ I'm glade that I met you.

I mean, that is, I'm being sarcastic!

A face is floating from that wall over there!

Hard to Starboard!

My magic is black and white!

Tea is obviously better than coffee.

Hot-hot-hot-ho-!

Let's add some milk first though.

 _(Sing)_ You'll die if you sit there,

Busby's chair.

Dragged straight down to hell

Busby, Busby

Gather, everyone.

Unicorns, pixies.

With the Panjandrum

Lets go to battle.

 _(Talk)_ All right you guys, here we go!

Let's go?

Let's go!

 _(Sing)_ Pub! Pub! Pub! And GO!

Fish and Chips!

If you drink you'll understand!

You'll understand if you drink.

Mrs. Fairy, Mrs. Fairy

Aha-ha-ha-ha!

Here I go again!

CHORUS: Aburacadabura~. Oh.

ENGLAND: _(talk)_ I will curse you with all my might!

CHORUS: Aburacadabura~. Oh.

ENGLAND: _(talk)_ Long live the Queen!

 _(Sing)_ Pub! Pub! Pub! And GO!

Fish and Chips!

To all that I hate

A curse is sent your way.

Mrs. Fairy, Mrs. fairy.

Aha-ha-ha-ha!

Here I go again!

CHORUS: Aburacadabura~ (x5).

ENGLAND: _(talk)_ Idiot (x31)

America, you idiot!

(England exit through middle stage)

NARRATOR 2: In 1806, France invaded the German region belonging to the Holy Roman Empire and proceeded to see to the Empire's end.

 _(France walks out from stage right while Prussia and Austria came from stage left. The middle screen opens to reveal Holy Rome, holding his flag. Austria and Prussia came to stand in front of him to stop France from advancing any farther. Austria went to attack France, but was defeated. Next, Prussia went, but was also defeated and France advanced toward Holy Rome. Holy Rome fought but France was able to impale him. He fell to the ground and a shocked Prussia and Austria watches. France smirks and leaves though the middle. Prussia went over to the fallen child's body and held him in his arms, crying as he took out and held onto the cross around his neck and the one falling from Holy Rome's neck. Austria got up, looked down at Prussia and Holy Rome, and exits through stage right. Prussia then gets up, no longer crying, Takes Holy Rome's body and exits through the middle screen.)_

NARRATOR 3: After that, France and Russia formed an alliance, and France begins to conquer more neighboring countries in Europe, one of who was Spain. However, England came to help Spain.

 _(France comes out through the middle screen while Russia came from stage left. Both met and shook hands, then went their separate ways; Russia going to stage left and turns his back to what's going on at stage right. Spain enters from stage right and France attacked him, kicking him to the ground and standing over him. England enters front stage right and came to help Spain up. England fought France while Spain exits through stage right.)_

NARRATOR 2: In retaliation, France decided to block England from the rest of Europe. However, the plan backfired, as France has now kept land-locked countries of Europe from trading with the New World instead, thus causing Russia to break away from their agreement and soon the other countries followed, causing the plan to fail miserably.

NARRATOR 1: France and England took their fighting to the Sea of the New World, where America was trying to establish his navy and begin his own trade. Due to the lack of men, England decided to kidnap American sailors and put them on English ships to fight against France.

 _(Canada and America enters through stage right, America following Canada out and Canada brushing America off, both arguing with each other._ _America pushed Canada down and stood over him. England, seeing this, came to help him and got America's foot off Canada's chest. The two got into a fight and England used America as a shield, playing with France and annoying both America and France. America snaps in frustration and points his gun at Canada, who was still on the ground._ _)_

NARRATOR 3: American became angered by this and in retaliation, attacked Canada, who had refused to become independent from Britain. And thus began the wars of 1812.

NARRATOR 2: England came to help Canada while at the same time, fighting France. Finally, England won his fight with France and was able to fully support Canada. At the same time, France decided to invade Russia and burn down his White House.

 _(Canada stood up and all fought: Canada vs. America vs. England vs. France. Finally, England kicked France over to stage left, toward Russia, and came to help the struggling Canada. He stands in front of Canada and points his sword at America, serious._ _While that was happening, France turns around toward Russia and he smiled as he went to attack the taller man. Russia turned around in shock, but only smiles and doesn't do anything as France hits him.)_

NARRATOR 1: While back in the New World, Canada, in 1814, decides to burn down the White House in retaliation to America trashing Ontario, and England ordered for the burning of all American governmental building in D.C. Due to the heat caused by the fires ignited that night, a tornado hit the area and caused further destruction to Washington D.C.

 _(England raises the sword up and Canada attacked America as fire lit up in the background and the sound of a tornado hitting could be heard. The song Canadian Records begins to play. America falls to the ground under Canada's foot. Canada walks up to the front of the stage, where a mike on a stand was brought out.)_

CANADA:

With white earphones in my ears, I give the signal with a little grin

The moment I knocked on the door, the heat permeating me floods out…

"You still don't see?" A staring contest with strained eyes

When I faltered then, the chord rang out: "Now's the time, take it back!" as if from inside my mind…

The world so lovable yet harsh, there were some who loathed it,

With their cruelly irrational "system"

If I approve, then the future won't exist…

Boys and girls, face forwards, finding hope in even the unbearable heat

"Bring it back! Bring it back!" The crescent moon rises in red flames…

Now, come, write the code in 0's

Head to the world outside the imaginary, to the overstated warfront of fantasy…

"Go on ahead," you stick out your tongue, simple eyes feigning cockiness

With their password, "Hey, it's my turn," the awoken, restless child won't stop

The night's getting dark; for the "children," they're brightly-burning extra innings

Adversity is the cool thing, isn't it? Can't sleep, not yet; come, hurry, hurry!

In-tempo, we meet our gazes, and when the beat resounds with a high touch,

Isn't it too late to think about it? Come on, just get with us!

With one chord, we meet our gaze, and when you're wrapped in the bouncing groove,

You should see it's not a joke, between the gaps of the high-end scenery…

So what do you think of this heat, and our values that just so happen to meet?

"Not so bad, is it?" When we open out eyes, and clasp our hands…

Even these surprisingly cheep words, we dispute them as "passwords"

And I face forward just a little…

Boys and girls, face forwards, finding hope in only the shimmering heat

Recall, and bring to words, your miraculous encounters and farewells…

"You know, about that wild world; I laughed it off as being just too harsh…"

So ends the signal…

Boys and girls, face forward! Find hope in only the dizzying heat!

"Take it in hand! Take it in hand!" The blazing sun rises in red flames…

Now, come, it's the call. Let's make this the end; the best plan of action has opened your eyes

From the overstated warfront of daydream, to beyond a mobius strip of emotion…

 _(Canada turns back and helps the crying America up before both exit through stage right as the fire died down.)_

NARRATOR 2: The war of 1812 between America and Canada came to a friendly ending, with the two brothers mending their relationship and becoming close once more. France, on the other hand, was forced to give up due to winter hitting Russia and the troops were not able to survive the brutal condition of the region.

 _(France, tired, also finally gave up and walked away, toward the middle, and stood with his back turned. Russia waves at France as Prussia and Austria came out through stage left and Sweden through stage right.)_

NARRATOR 1: After the burning of the White House, England returned to Europe and met with the countries of Russia, Prussia, Austria, Sweden, and Portugal to form an alliance against the growing French Empire in the war know as a War of Liberation.

 _(Russia, Prussia, Austria, England, and Sweden met in the middle and shook hands. Then, they all point their weapons at France and surrounds him, bringing him to his knees. The others moved away as England came froth and kneels in front of France.)_

ENGLAND: _(looks down to France)_ That little island girl we've been fighting over lately.

 _(Seychelles, in her blue traditional dress, enters through stage left. She happily stood off to the side, ignorant of what was going on in the west as she appeared to be admiring the flowers.)_

ENGLAND: _(looks up at Seychelles)_ I'll be taking her now, Frog. _(Gets up)_

FRANCE: _(hold England back and pleads)_ Non, Angleterre. Not mon petit Seychelles aussi, s'il tu plait! Not elle!

ENGLAND: _(smiles evilly and bend down to grab France's collar)_ Oh, but you have no say in this Frog, you lost _(throws the crying France back to the ground and walks over to Seychelles)_.

FRANCE: Non! Ma chere soeur! Angleterre! Please!

 _(The others stopped France's movements by pointing their weapons down at him. Seychelles turns around and becomes startled as England snaps a red collar around her neck.)_

SEYCHELLE: What is the meaning of this, England?!

ENGLAND: _(puts a hand on her chin, smiling evilly as Seychelles tries to struggle out, but couldn't)_ Such rude behavior. I'll have to fix that.

SEYCHELLES: _(startled and wide-eyes, looks up at England)_ What?

ENGLAND: _(moves his face closer to her)_ Listen closely, love, from today onward, you are mine.

SEYCHELLES: _(eyes wide)_ Non, non! Mon frere! _(Reaches out for France and then looks at the smirking England)_ What did you do to my brother, Angleterre?! _(Looks back at France with worry)_ Mon frere! _(Tries to run for France)_

ENGLAND: Such a disgusting language. _(Caught Seychelles by the waist before dragging her away, a hand on her eyes as they exit through stage left, England walking backwards.)_

NARRATOR 2: The allies won and the nations of Europe held the Vienna Conference after words, as Europe has fallen into a state of chaos.

 _(Sweden leaves through stage right while England returns from stage left, and the left over nations, minus France, who was still on the ground, held their weapons up to the middle. France then gets up and joined them. Then, they all parted ways; France and England toward stage left and the others stage right, as the screen opens to show an old map of Europe.)_

NARRATOR 1: In November of the following year, Prussia, Russia, Austria, and England formed an alliance. France later manages to work his way into the alliance, changing it from a quadruple one to a quintuple. And the powerful nations changed the map of Europe.


	6. Act II Scene 2

Act II

Scene 2

 _(The screen opens and Mexico enters, his flag held up. He stepped forward while Spain stays back and watches sadly. Then, he went back in)_

NARRATOR 3: Mexico declared his independence from Spain in the year 1821. At the same time, Greece became involved with a war for his independence from the Ottoman Empire.

 _(Greece came out through stage right and fights with Ottoman, who came from the middle. England and France enters from the right and helps Greece while Russia enters from the left and attacks Ottoman. In the end, the Ottoman lost and Greece raised his flag up before all, except Russia, exits the stage.)_

NARRATOR 2: The war ended in 1829, with victory to Greece. Now we move into the year 1830 and 1831, Belgium had become Netherlands' territory while Poland was still stuck with Russia.

 _(Belgium and Netherlands enter from stage right and fought with each other. Finally, Belgium wins and raises her flag, before getting her brother off the ground and both exits stage right.)_

NARRATOR 3: In the year 1833, the British Empire became the first to abolish slavery and convinced others European nations to follow in his lead.

 _(The screen opens to reveal England with a collared Seychelles, dressed as a maid, sitting beside him. England kneels down and takes the color off of Seychelles' neck and pulls her up and into his arms, his face close to her neck, as Seychelles looks hopelessly outward. The screen closes and opens to reveal only England as he steps out and blocks Canada's attack from stage right. Then both put down their swords and England sighs before patting the guilty looking Canada on the shoulder. Canada smiles up at him and exit through the middle screen.)_

NARRATOR 2: The Canadian Rebellion of 1837 ended with Great Britain granting more political freedom toward Canada. Now we move two years into the future and to land in the east, where a great nation known as China resigns during the Qing Dynasty.

CHINA: _(Enters from stage left, angry)_ England! I told you I don't want those drugs in my country aru! You are illegally over importing them aru! Take them out! I don't want them! I want them out of my country aru!

ENGLAND: No. They make too much profit for me.

 _(China, angry attacks England, but England winning and standing over the fallen China.)_

ENGLAND: I will be taking Hong Kong, China. And you will open ports to other nations and trade with us.

CHINA: Damn it! _(Pounds his fist into the ground and cries)_ This is so unfair aru!

 _(England walks back into the middle screen and China soon follows)_

NARRATOR 2: The First Opium War, the war the Chinese considered as the beginning of modern Chinese history, finally ended in 1842 with the Treaty of Nanking, or the Unequal Treaty, signed between the two countries. Over in the New World, in the year 1846, America declares war on Mexico due to territorial disputes between the two.

 _(Mexico comes out from stage right, followed by America, who points a gun at him. Both got into a fight and America ends up winning, his foot on top of Mexico.)_

MEXICO: Damn you, America!

AMERICA: _(laughs and takes off the glasses around Mexico's eyes. Looks down at the glaring Mexico)_ I'll be taking those territories of yours now, Maxi. _(Smiles and puts on the glasses)_ Including Texas. _(Exits through the middle)_

MEXICO: Damn you America! This is so unfair! _(Cries into his arms as the screen comes together and blocks him)_

 _(The screen opens and America comes out with both the Confederates and the Union flags in his hands. He then went into an inner struggle)_

NARRATOR 1: In the year 1861, America faced a Civil War that divided the northern and the southern half from each other. The war finally ended in 1865, with the abolition of slavery in the United States of America.

 _(America throws away the confederate flag and rises with the Union flag before going back in through the middle screen.)_

NARRATOR 2: The Age of Imperialism is on its way, as America finally decides to venture out into the far seas in order to avoid more internal struggles amongst his citizens. On July 8, 1853, America traveled to Japan to demand he begin trading with the West. He pulled Japan out of his long years of isolation after the eastern country's civil war, and the two formed an alliance on March 31st of the following year. Thus starts Japan's westernization and modernization.

 _(America comes back out from the middle and walks over to the peaceful Japan over on stage left. He startles the guy and they talked, America doing hand sings and telling Japan about all the great things. Japan got up and shook hands with America before walking up front while America exits through stage left. The song Country From Where The Sun Rises, Zipangu begins.)_

JAPAN:

Even the blossoming flowers will eventually scatter.

Land of the rising sun, Zipangu

 _(Talk)_ Nice to meet you, my name is Japan.

My hobbies are analyzing the situation and determining whether or not to speak.

 _(Sing)_ In my long history… there were times when I withdrew into myself

Compared to everyone else, I am very much an old man, floating in the Orient

To America-san's unreasonable demands, I raise my experience points and do my best everyday

The color is incredible. I cannot eat it. But I end up receiving it anyway

I cannot keep up with young nations. There are days when I think such things

But my warrior spirit, at least, I have not forgotten…

If it's miniaturization, please leave it to me

I am also offering one in each color

If it's two-dimensional, then the body will not be tainted

The heart, however, will slightly be tainted

Even the blossoming flowers will eventually scatter.

Land of the rising sun, Zipangu

As soon as I opened the country, I was astonished by the sudden changes

Western clothings and shoes, to the best of my ability

But I immediately grew accustomed to them

 _(Talk)_ "If I could have just ten years"

 _(Sing)_ I am told to make myself clearer

But I think much more than others

And therefore, with just "yes" and "no"

I cannot say all that I would like to say

If it's an arrangement, please leave it to me.

Curry goes well with both bread and rice

Disgrace is extremely unbearable

Since it has come to this, I will commit seppuku…

Oh?

Upon this ocean, I met a variety of countries and…

The things I had held in such high esteem were completely overturned

 _(Talk)_ In spring, it is the dawn

In summer, it is the night

In autumn, it is the evening

In winter, it is the early morning

Beneath the god who illuminates the sky

Our history, let us weave it for another thousand years

 _(Sings)_ Flowers are fragrant, but they fall and scatter

When the moon is full it proceeds to wane

The fragrance of the four seasons' change is rich and varied

I love this country

Even the blossoming flowers will eventually scatter.

Land of the rising sun, Zipangu

 _(Bows and exits through stage left.)_

NARRATOR 2: And now we return to China in the year 1856. He had gotten into another argument with England and ignited the Second Opium War between the two.

 _(The screen opens to England and China arguing. Then, France comes out from stage left and joins their argument. A fight broke out between the three, with France siding with England. China took them on, but then England runs back to stage right just as America entered from stage left and helped France against China. After a while, England returns, not too happily, and walks up to them.)_

FRANCE: Tu are late, Angleterre.

ENGLAND: _(sarcastically)_ Well, I'm sorry. _(Glares at America)_ But a certain someone decided to put ideas into one of my colonies head and have him rebel against me too.

AMERICA: Oh, come on Iggy.

ENGLAND: Iggy?

FRANCE: _(trying hard not to laugh, but still smiles)_ Mon cher, where did you get that nickname from?

AMERICA: Japan. It's short for Igirisu, with means Britain in Japanese. I came up with the shorter version of it.

ENGLAND: _(speechless)_ You… Bloody wanker! That is not my name. Exactly where did I go wrong with you hah? I never drink in front of you! Why are you so- Ahh! Whatever! _(Faces front)_ It's fine now anyways. I've put down the Mutiny and placed India under the crown, so no worries.

 _(America frowns and all three than defeats China and left, America going to stage left while France and England went to stage right. China weakly stands up and exits through the middle.)_

NARRATOR 3: A year after the end of the Opium War, the Kingdom of Italy is established, reuniting the two brothers together under the same roof.

 _(Spain comes out with a grown Romano from stage right and Austria with a grown Veneziano from stag left. The two brothers saw each other, broke hands with their captures, and ran toward each other while the captures reached out for them. The two hugged and Austria, after shaking his head, exits the way he came, followed by a sad Spain afterwards. Veneziano held up the Italian flag and the two exits through stage left.)_

NARRATOR 2: We shall now move back to Europe, where a war known as the Seven Weeks' War between Austria and Prussia begun in 1866.

 _(Austria and Prussia comes out from stage right, both fighting each other. Prussia ends up winning and exits through the middle.)_

NARRATOR 1: On June 8th of the following year, Austria and Hungary signed a pact to support each other in wars and proceeded to marry, forming the dual monarchy of Austria-Hungary in the process. In the same year, England finally granted Canada his independence, though the two still continued to share the British monarchy, and America bought Alaska from Russia.

 _(Hungary, dressed as a bride, comes out from stage left and helps Austria up. The two looked at each other and Austria stands up, taking her into his arms and carries her off as she throws the flower banquet into the crowd and waved the flag of their union. At the same time, England and Canada had followed her out, but stayed on stage left as Canada kneels before England, who hands the boy his flag. Canada then stands and raises his flag before both went back in. On Stage right, America and Russia stood and Russia handed America a piece of paper while he handed Russia a suitcase, and the two exit through stage right.)_

NARRATOR 2: The following year saw the Meiji Restoration begin in Japan, who became farther inspired by America, while a revolution took place in Spain. Now we move two years forward, into the year 1870, the start of the Franco-Prussian War.

 _(France stands on stage right, minding his own business. The middle screen opens to show Prussia, looking down at the white alter with a person, dressed in black, sleeping on it, Austria standing on the other side. The two looked at each other with seriousness before nodding, and Prussia turned toward France, his face becoming playful as he went over to stage right and pokes fun of France, who became frustrated and leashed out on him. Prussia backs away and France returned to what he was doing. Then, Austria and Hungary joined Prussia and they all attacked France. Then, everyone froze.)_

NARRATOR 3: While the war took place in Europe, America was experiencing the 2nd Industrial Revolution.

 _(The song W.D.C. ~World Dancing begins to play. America comes out form stage right, dressed in the industrial revolution cloths. He holds his flag and raising it proudly as he walked to the middle and danced as he waved the flag about._

AMERICA:

Giving up is nonsense! This beautiful sky

Red line. There are the shining stars

Cross the boarders. And bid your sadness. Good-bye!

HAMBURGER. Stuffed in your mouth

Come on. Everybody, dancing!

Washington D.C., D.C, oh, oh

Bang! With courage, and justice. All right!

1.2.3 and stand up

Freedom. Oh, oh.

1, 2, 3, and stand up!

Freedom! Oh, oh!

I purposely won't read the atmosphere! Going my way, way, way, way…

That's the style! Over flowering. Vitality!

 _(Speak)_ Riding a UFO. Hehehehe

Watching a movie. Hehehehe

 _(Sing)_ Hot night!

The party's cake is earth-colored. Join us!

1, 2, 3, and stand up.

Freedom. Oh, oh.

Use a machine to diet. The result. All right!

 _(Speaks)_ Now then, let's combine force to solve the world's problems one by one, everyone!

Tell me, the HERO, your ideas!

We can surely do it! We'll surely be okay! Yes we can!

Come on, you should all join us! With me

 _(Sings)_ High and proudly, the flag waves. Oh

Cross the board and bid your sadness good-bye

HAMBURGER. Stuffed in your mouth

Come on, everybody! Dancing!

Washington D.C., D.C., oh, oh

 _(Speak)_ Now then, I'm going to announce everyone's assignment!

Let's see… first off,

England, I want you to be part of my chorus

Next, France will be part of my chorus,

And China will be part of my chorus!

Eeh… lastly, Russia has an important role to play:

Being part of my chorus!

Huh? What am I going to do?

That's a good question! Of course, I'm going to be the hero!

 _(Sing)_ Washington D.C., D.C., oh, oh

 _(Speak)_ Thank you.

 _(Then, he walks across the stage and exits through stage left. Once he was gone, the battle music returned and the war raged on. Suddenly France fell and clenched his heart in pain.)_

FRANCE: P-Paris. Mon Paris.

NARRATOR 1: While in the mist of the war, a revolt broke out in Paris, causing France to experience a heart attack. Finally, no longer able to continue with the pain, France surrendered and the war ended.

 _(France leaves through stage right, still clenching his heart and looking pained.)_

AUSTRIA: I leave it to you then, Prussia. _(Hands the crown over to Prussia)_

 _(Prussia nodes as Austria leave through stage left. Prussia then walks up to the middle screen, which opened to reveal a kneeling man, wearing Holy Rome's old cloths. Prussia went to stand in front of him and held the crown up.)_

PRUSSIA: I proclaim you the German Empire!

 _(Prussia places the crown on the man's head and Germany rises, taking off Holy Rome's old cloths to reveal his new green uniform underneath. Germany holds out his flag as he stepped up and waved it about. Then, he turned back to Prussia, who looks like he's going to cry as he walked up, taking out a cross from his pocket and put it around Germany's neck. Then, he salutes him and Germany returns it. Prussia proudly, trying not to cry, patted the taller man's shoulder and both exit through the middle screen.)_

NARRATOR 3: After the end of the Russo-Turkish War in 1878, the Ottoman Empire's powers weakened and he became known as the Sick Man of Europe.

 _(Ottoman comes out coughing from stage right and walks to stage left)_

NARRATOR 1: In the year 1884, two years after England invaded and conquered Egypt, the major European countries met up in Berlin to discuses expansion in Africa in what is known as the Berlin West African Conference.

 _(The middle screen opens to show England, France, Prussia, Germany, the Italy brothers, Spain, Netherlands, Belgium, Hungary and Austria crowding a board with the map of the world on it. Everyone agued and pointed at each other, then to the map as countries started marking their territories on the map. The screen closes)_

NARRATOR 2: Over in the east, Japan finally betrayed China in 1895, and set into motion the First Sino-Japanese War.

 _(China and Japan comes out from stage right, fighting each other. Japan ends up winning and returning through stage left while China stays in the middle.)_

NARRATOR 2: Three years after the war ended the Boxer Rebellion begins.

 _(England, Spain, Germany, France, and Russia walk out from stage right, talking with each other, and China ran at them. America came from stage left and went in to help. In the end, China was put down and everyone scattered back the way they came, leaving only Spain and America on stage. The Phillipnes enters on America's side and stands behind him.)_

AMERICA: Spain, I told you that the Western Hemisphere belongs to me. Leave! I'm taking over the Philippines. She's mine now!

 _(America attacks Spain, who sadly reaches out to the Philippines. America managed to kick Spain back to stage right before exiting through stage left with the Philippines, a hand on her shoulder as she sadly looked back at Spain and then up at America. England and the Netherlands came out to replace them. England watched Spain go past him and back in before meeting up with the Netherlands in the middle, and they fought each other.)_

NARRATOR 1: The following year saw the start of the Boer War in South Africa. British colonist fought with the Dutch colonist for dominion of South Africa.

 _(England won and walked over to stage left, where Japan came out to meet him and both shook hands with each other while Netherlands got up and exit through stage right)_

NARRATOR 2: Having both been loners, England and Japan formed an alliance that lasted until 1923. Three years after the alliance was made, the Russo-Japanese War begins.

 _(Russia, his silver pipe in hand, comes out through the middle and England goes in through stage left as Japan took out his sword and went for Russia. China sat on stage left and watched with sad eyes before falling to the floor. Japan ends up winning and he turns back to drag China in through stage left. Russia is still sitting on the ground and suddenly; he held a hand up to his face and begins to laugh menacingly._

NARRATOR 3: The year following his defeat, the protests of his people and the growing political unrest caused Russia to mentally crack. On January 22nd, he went through a massacre that would come to be known as Bloody Sunday, an event that started the Russian Revolution.

 _(Russia stands up and spins around innocently as the song Winter begins to play.)_

RUSSIA:

Thick clouds

Cover my window

Cutting off the light

A fleeting nightmare

Covered with a scarf

I begin to move…

Da svedaniya (goodbye)

Even now ya ne ponimayu (I don't understand)

Da svedaniya

To what lies beyond the darkness…

As if calling to the utter stillness

A flower blossoms

Please sing

CHORUS: Gore ne more (Gries isn't the sea)

RUSSIA: Vipesh da dna (Drink it to the dregs)

The height of the blizzard

Puts splotches on the moon

Frightened of the wind

My instinct, awakened

By the calling of the crow

I begin to move…

Da svedaniya

From here on…

Ny panimaru (I don't understand)

Da svedaniya

Shaking off my emotions

To see through the origins of good and evil

I am changing! And so

I sing to the world…

Da svedaniya

Even now ny panimayu

Da svedaniya

To what lies beyond the darkness…

As if calling to the utter stillness

A flower blooms!

Now! Sing…

Prashate (farewell)

Until the day I can see clear skies

Prashate

Facing the darkness

So I can collect my confused thoughts

Prashate

Please sing strongly!

Kol, kol, kol, kol, kol, kol (X9)

 _(Russia spins around again, looking crazy as sounds of screaming people being killed could be heard while he chants kol. Russia goes back in and exits as Turkey enters from stage right. Italy enters from stage left and fights with Turkey. The sound of aircraft could be heard. Italy wins and happily jumps up and down before leaving through stage left.)_

NARRATOR 1: The Turkish-Italian War of 1911 saw the first use of aircraft as offensive weapons. Two years after that was a war known as the Balkan Wars, which resulted from territorial disputes. The Ottoman Empire was defeated by an alliance of Bulgaria, Serbia, Greece, and Montenegro. The London Peace Treaty of 1913 ended the war and partitioned most of European Turkey among the victors. In the second war that began that same year, Bulgaria attacks Serbia and Greece, but was defeated after Romania intervenes and the Turks recapture Adrianople.

 _(Ottoman got up and went back in through the middle as the curtain comes to a close.)_


	7. Act III Final

**Finally, the last act! Yay, 1900s. What fun.**

* * *

Act III

 _(The curtain opens with Austria enters from the middle and Russia enters from stage right. He pointed at Austria and the two fought.)_

NARRATOR 1: With the assassination of the Austrian Archduke, World War I finally begins when Austria declared war on Serbia, and Russia came in to help. Later, due to alliances, both open and secret, Germany, a raising power in Europe that began to threaten Britain's own, and Prussia came to aid Austria-Hungary while France and England came to help Russia.

 _(Prussia and Germany enters through the middle while France and England enters through stage right. Austria left through the middle screen and Prussia went to fight Russia and France while Germany faced off with England. Ottoman enters from stage left and fought with France.)_

NARRATOR 2: The Ottoman Empire decided to join the war in fear that France and England would destroy him if he doesn't act. Two years after the war started, Ireland rebelled against British rules in what is known as the Eastern Rebellion of 1916.

 _(England runs over to stage left, where Ireland stood, and fought with him while Germany ran into Italy and took him back through stage right. France and Russia are both struggling and both are calling for help.)_

FRANCE: Angleterre!

ENGLAND: Shut up, you bloody French Cheese! Can't you see I'm trying! Just hold out for a little while longer, you pansy!

RUSSIA: While it is good that you two can help each other, can someone please help me?

FRANCE: We'll be there soon, Russia, just wait!

RUSSIA: _(smiles)_ You do realize that I'm also currently going through a Revolution too, da?

ENGLAND: Damn it, you choose a real grand time for this, Ireland.

Ireland: _(smirks)_ T'be sure, Albion.

 _(England finally took Ireland down and forced him back through stage left before turning toward Germany and fighting again)_

RUSSIA: Ahh! I can't take this anymore. I'm out! _(Leaves through the middle)_

PRUSSIA: Vat? Zen voo am I suppose to fight? Vest!

GERMANY: Vat, Bruder?

PRUSSIA: Gife England to me! _(Grabs England)_

AMERICA: _(Enters through stage right)_ Hey, hey, hey! Hands off! _(Intervenes and takes both Germany and Prussia's hands off England)_ Hey Iggy, the hero's here to save you!

ENGLAND: Whatever, git! Let's just end this war, and don't bloody call me that!

NARRATOR 1: America joined the war in 1917 and saw to its ending a year later.

 _(Austria-Hungary came out from the middle, their flags in hand, and is cornered in along with Ottoman, Germany and Prussia, as England, France, and America walks around them in a circle. France and England separated Austria and Hungary from each other, France taking Austria and sending him through stage left while England sends Hungary though stage right, where Seychelles stood. Then, they both went back and circled Prussia and Germany, bringing them to their knees. Both England and France points their weapon at Germany, but America came in between them and tried to reason with them. However, both nations pointed their weapons at his neck.)_

AMERICA: _(holds out his hands, eyes glanced down at the sharp blades near his neck)_ Now, now, guys. It's not Germany's fault-

FRANCE: You stay out of this America!

ENGLAND: You joined the war late, git!

FRANCE: And you don't have as many casualties as we do, so don't talk!

AMERICA: Hey.

 _FRANCE: (looks down at Germany)_ Germany, you are responsible for everything. You must pay us back.

 _(France, England, and America exits through stage right (with America looking back at Germany in pity) and the losing countries exit through stage left, Prussia helping Germany)_

NARRATOR 3: A year after backing out from the war, Russia ended his Revolution and started a Civil War. Many countries became independent from him during this time, including the three Baltic countries; Latvia, Estonia, and Lithuania, who went to live with America due to his country falling into poverty as a result of the war. Russia emerged from his Civil War and became know as the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics.

 _(The middle screen opens to show Russia sitting, his face falling as he held onto his flag. Then, he abandons the flag and took up the red one next to him as he stands, waving it.)_

NARRATOR 2: Members of the League of Nations met in Geneva, Switzerland and the resulting Treaty of Sevres dissolved the Ottoman Empire.

 _(The screen closes and opens again to reveal the Ottoman Empire stumbling out and to the ground. Belgium, England, Denmark, Greece, France, Netherlands, Norway, Spain, and Sweden came out from both sides and met in the middle. All looked down at Ottoman and nodded at each other before leaving the way they came. The screen closes on Ottoman. Italy comes out from stage right, holding a sign that says I heart Mussolini, and he skips to exit on stage left. Then, the screen opens and England hands the kneeling Ireland his flag. Ireland stood up and waved his flag before both went back in. The screen opens again and Ottoman rises and waves the flag of Turkey before smirking and turns around as the screen closes.)_

NARRATOR 2: In the year 1922, Italy came to love Mussolini and England gave Ireland his independence. The following year, the Ottoman Empire became the nation known as Turkey.

 _(America comes out and dances about, then suddenly fell down.)_

NARRATOR 3: While the European countries were faced with a great depression after World War I, America appeared to be prospering, but reality soon hits in the form of a Great Depression that began in 1929. Due to this, Lithuania is forced to return to Russia once more. In the year 1931, Spain ended his monarchy and became a republic while Germany and Japan withdrew from the League of Nations two years later. And five years after he became a republic, Spain faced a Civil War in 1936. In the mist of the war, Italy backs out of the League of Nation as well.

 _(The screen opens to reveal Spain holding up his flag, but then falls to the ground, hurt. The screen closes)_

NARRATOR 2: In the same year that Italy backed out, Japan sunk one of America's ships in the Yangtze River and invaded China.

 _(Japan came out of the middle and went to attack China, who was standing on stage left. Taiwan came to help.)_

CHINA: Why, why are you doing this Japan? I raised you aru! We're brothers aru!

JAPAN: (coldly) You have become week. I will not be like you. And we are not brothers.

CHINA: Japan!

 _(Japan attacks and the two blocks. Then Japan forces both of them back through stage left. Germany and Prussia enters from the middle and went for Austria on stage right, taking him in.)_

NARRATOR 3: Germany annexed Austria in the year 1938, a year after Japan made a move on China. On May 22nd of the following year, he and Italy formed the Pact of Steel and on August 23rd, Germany and Russia signed the German-Soviet Non-Aggression Pact, becoming allies. The Spanish Civil War finally ended while the Russo-Finnish War started. Germany and Austria invaded Poland and World War II begins.

 _(Germany and Prussia comes back out while the Italian brothers come out form the middle. Germany and Veneziano shook hands while Romano glared at them all. Then, Russia enters from stage left and shook hands with Germany. Prussia steps back with an awkward smile on his face, and both Italian brothers hide behind each other, shaking. Finland then comes out from stage right and Russia advances toward him. He runs back in, Russia right behind him.)_

RUSSIA: _(smiles and reaches out his hands)_ Finland, become one with Mother Russia da?

FINLAND: No! Mr. Sweden!

 _(Germany, Prussia (both dressed as Nazis) and Austria then attacked Netherlands, Denmark, Norway, Belgium, and France standing on stage right. Netherlands helped Belgium and both got away, him carrying her (who was kicking at Prussia's face in anger). Denmark and Norway managed to run from Austria, but Germany got France.)_

FRANCE: Non! I call neutral-

PRUSSIA: (Smiles evilly) Oh nein you ton't, Francy. You ton't get to call neutralitat. You're ours now.

FRANCE: Non! Angleterre! Save me! _(Reaches out to England, who stands on stage right and catches France's flag and sword that he threw over)_

ENGLAND: _(speechless)_ Er…

PRUSSIA: _(takes France from Germany)_ Vest, take care of England. He'll become a zreat if vee ton't to somezink.

GERMANY: _(nods)_ Recht.

 _(Germany moves towards England, who runs back, but ended up throwing France's stuff to Canada as Germany's foot made contract with his back and kept it there. Austria, France, and Prussia went in through the middle screen while Canada came out and weakly hits Germany.)_

ENGLAND: Ack! Damned that Prussia! America! _(Reaches out for America, who sits on stage right, his back turned to England and playing with toy boats and nodding his head)_ Damn you, you bloody git! I swear!

NARRATOR 1: And thus begin the London Blitz. Germany began to constantly boom London during the night for an entire year straight, causing many children in London to have to be moved to a relative in the countryside. On September 27th of the same year, Japan signs the Tripartite Pact and became part of the Axis Powers while Russia took back the three Baltic nations. A year later, Germany attacked Russia while Japan, in anger of America refusing to trade with him and in fear of the nation's interference due to his relationship with France and England, bombed Pearl Harbor just as America got out of the Great Depression. In anger, America abandoned his neutrality, turned aggressive and finally decides to join the war in 1941, ending the one-year Blitz in London.

 _(Prussia came out from the middle screen and attacked Russia on stage left. The screen opens again and Japan comes out and went over to America and dealt him a blow. America turns around and Japan's eyes widened as he backed away and exits through the middle. America got up, angry, and pushed Germany off England, helping him up. Germany exits through the middle and Romano passed him, glaring at him on the way out. He came to stand before the Allies.)_

ENGLAND: About bloody time, you bloody wanker! I thought I was going to die! Where you actually waiting for that to happen?

AMERICA: Oh come on, Iggy. At least I came.

ENGLAND: Yeah well, you weren't really intending to now, where you?

 _(America smiles guiltily)_

ENGLAND: And don't call me that, you bloody wanker!

AMERICA: So, race ya to Francy's?

ENGLAND: I really don't want to-

AMERICA: Come on, are you saying you can't keep up with me, old man?

ENGLAND: Tsk! I'm not that old, git! All right. Fine. It's on!

CANADA: Em… _(Tags on England's sleeve)_

ENGLAND: What is it um…?

CANADA: Canada eh.

AMERICA: Who?

CANADA: I'm Canada eh. Your brother, remember?

AMERICA: _(confused)_ I have a brother? _(Looks to England)_ Hey Iggy-

ENGLAND: Ah, yes. Did you need something, lad?

CANADA: (sad) You still don't remember me, do you?

ENGLAND: No! No, I remember you. You're… umm, France's child… the country to the north of America…?

AMERICA: What are you talking about, Iggy? I don't have a country to the north of me. I'm the entire fucking awesome continent of America!

CANADA: That's cold America. You'd forget the one person who actually burnt down your White House eh.

AMERICA: _(froze)_ Don't talk about that. _(Turns to Canada, distressed)_ We don't talk about that, bro! That was all England's fault! _(Points to England)_

ENGLAND: What-? My fault?!

ROMANO: Um, hello! How long are you two idiots going to be arguing with each other like some stupid old married couple and ignoring me for, hah?

ENGLAND & AMERICA: We are not married!

AMERICA: I don't need to get married. And even if I ever do, I'd never go for this grumpy old guy _(points to England)_ anyways.

ENGLAND: Hah! As if I want to be stuck with you, git! _(Turns to Romano)_ But, really, what are you doing here, Romano?

ROMANO: I want to join you.

ENGLAND: What? Join us?

ROMANO: Yeah. I hate those potato bastards. And my idiot fratello is too full of Potato Bastard #1 while Potato Bastard #2 is a fucking perverted freak!-

ENGLAND: He didn't use to be.

ROMANO: -and I want him away from them!

AMERICA and CANADA: Umm/Eh… Who?

ENGLAND: He means Germany.

ROMANO: I mean Germany _and_ Prussia!

ENGLAND: _(waves hands to settle Romano down)_ All right, all right. Fine, you're in. We'll get your brother back.

 _(Russia finally got Prussia to go in through stage left and made his way over with China and Taiwan, who enter from stage left)_

RUSSIA: _(smiles)_ We want to join too, da.

 _(All seven then stands in the middle, s few meters away form each other; Romano, Taiwan, China, America, England, Russia, and Canada, and all showed off their weapons before America, England, and Russia joined theirs in the middle while the others held theirs up. Then, Romano and Taiwan stepped back as the song Untied Nation Star starts up.)_

ALL: Gathered in an alliance! Even when apart, we're an alliance!

AMERICA: _(talk)_ I'll start when you start!

ALL: _(_ _s_ _i_ _n_ _g_ _)_ Going with the flow!

ENGLAND: Ah~!

FRANCE: Ah~!

CHINA: Ah~!

RUSSIA: Ah~!

AMERICA: Duruffu!

FRANCE: From the Eiffel Tower- Ma cherie, Bonjour!

CHINA: Blow by the golden sand- Daja-hao!

RUSSIA: You're like a Matryoshka- Zdravstvuyte!

AMERICA: _(Talk)_ From here it's- Hello!

ENGLAND: _(Talk)_ I thought I told you to use the Queen's English.

AMERICA: _(Talk at same time England sings)_ What?! What's the difference between English and America English?

ENGLAND: _(sings)_ I'm always acting in a gentlemanly way

CHINA: Population, area- _(talk)_ it's the most aru!

RUSSIA: _(talk same time as China)_ It's the most.

FRANCE: _(talk)_ Don't impose things like unrefined art, understand?

AMERICA: I am the world! The world is me! _(Talk)_ Hey, hey, everyone! I have something to say right now! Wouldn't it be good to talk with music once in a while? How's that? Great right? Mm, it's my NICE IDEA! As expected of me! Chorus, here we go!

ALL: _(_ _s_ _i_ _n_ _g)_ Gathered in an alliance! Even apart we're an alliance! For now, we're an alliance! Feeling our courage! Appearing to be united! _(_ _France and_ _England ar_ _e_ _pul_ _li_ _ng e_ _ach_ _ot_ _he_ _r's ha_ _ir_ _out, then_ _went_ _to shoulder_ _hu_ _ggin_ _g and s_ _milin_ _g)_ Seeming to be a friendship! Cooperating with each other once in a while! It's an unshakable bond.

FRANCE: _(Lets go of England. Talk)_ That kind of thing wouldn't really happen right? Geez…

ENGLAND: _(Looks off to the side. Talk)_ No.

RUSSIA: _(smiles. Talk)_ Right?

AMERICA: _(Talk)_ Everything's for my sake! _(Sing)_ Junk food is a source of energy.

CHINA: If it's food, _(talk)_ leave it to me aru!

ENGLAND: _(awkwardly)_ Well… that is…

RUSSIA: Ufufufu

AMERICA: _(Talk)_ Eat a hamburger, it'll make you better!

ENGLAND: _(Talk)_ Go away!

FRANCE: _(sing)_ Now, now, everyone. Concerning the food, let's just set it aside for now.

ALL: _(S_ _i_ _n_ _g_ _s)_ Joining hands together!

AMERICA: _(talk)_ Eventually, everything is for my sake right?

ENGLAND: (talk) Heeeey!

FRANCE: (talk) Hey, hey…

ALL: Always the same group. Even though we complain, we're a group! For the time being, we're a group! Today's agenda! Perhaps it's a friendship? As it is the greatest!

CHINA: _(talk)_ I wonder if being out of harmony is okay aru…

AMERICA: _(talk)_ Is that so? Hm… well, it's better not to worry about it!

ENGLAND: _(talk)_ By the way, why are you the main singer?

AMERICA: _(talk)_ Well that's because being a HERO is my fate, I mean, I have to protect the world. And besides, I couldn't leave something like that up to you, right?

ENGLAND: _(talk)_ Ah! Shut up!

FRANCE: _(talk)_ Hey, hey! Those two, you're interrupting my solo!

CHINA: _(talk)_ And my gong and drums too aru. Everyone is so divided…

RUSSIA: _(talk)_ Ufufufu. Aren't you also?

ALL: _(_ _S_ _i_ _n_ _g_ _)_ Gathered in an alliance! Even apart, we're an alliance! For now, we're an alliance! Feeling out courage! Appearing to be united! Seeming to be a friendship!

CHINA: _(talk)_ Somehow… We're surprisingly good at this!

ALL: _(_ _si_ _gh_ _)_ We're all reliable friends!

RUSSIA: _(talk)_ I wonder if that's true?

AMERICA: _(sing)_ I am surely number 1!

FRANCE: _(talk)_ So you're still with that after all!

ENGLAND: _(talk)_ Idiot! Idiot!

RUSSIA: _(talk)_ I knew it. Ufufu

CHINA: _(talk)_ I knew it was going to end like this after all… _(Shakes head and moves to Taiwan on stage left)_

AMERICA: Ha-! HAHAHAHA!

 _(Prussia, Germany, Japan, and Italy enters from the middle. Japan went for China and Taiwan while Romano and Canada went for Veneziano and Russia went for Prussia, who backs away a little. America and England went for Germany. Suddenly Taiwan turned on China, but is still fighting with Japan. America went to free the tied up in a chair France in the middle of the parted screen while England holds off Germany. Then, France took back his weapon from Canada and they all surrounds Prussia, Germany, and Italy while Japan continues to fight China over on stage left, but suddenly takes Taiwan away after he stabbed China in the back, a hand covering her eyes as they walked backward and exit stage left, China reaching after them.)_

CHINA: _(weakly)_ Japan, Taiwan…

 _(China gets and walks up to front stage as the song Aiyaa Four Thousand Years begins to play)_

CHINA:

Since the beginning of the heaves and earth

Countless soldiers laid down their lives and spun history

On the banks of the Yangtze, there is a single caged dove

In front of the Great Wall, the sin rises again

Selfishly, I think of the past

How nostalgic…

Ni hao ma? My body hurts all over

I will eventually make new sweets

When I wake up, I cannot be beaten

As brave as a lion

My sate of selflessness is dyed red

Depend on me at any time

Ai-e yaa yaa…

The child I found that day within the bamboo

I raised him to be sturdy and strong

Do you remember the moon we gazed at together?

Wanshang hao! The rabbit is pounding medicine

This sky extends to the ends of the earth

The wind runs through this vast land

Proudly, like a dragon

The star that is suspended on the red is flown high

And shines on us…

Ai-e yaa yaa…

In the grief of this unending world

Why is it that people fight?

Regardless of the injury, the day it will heal will come

Leave everything to me!

 _(Talk)_ Even if out countries are different

If our words are different

If our characters are different

I always want to… gaze at the same moon as you _(holds a hand up, looking upward with sadness)_

 _(China exits through stage left. Germany, Prussia, and Italy are brought to their knees and Romano took Italy away (Italy reaches out for Germany, crying) and exits through the middle. Germany made fists on his pants and Prussia placed a hand on his shoulder.)_

PRUSSIA: It's my entire fault. Zis hat nozink to do vith Vest. Punish me insteat.

GERMANY: _(shocked, looks up)_ Bruder!

PRUSSIA: _(smiles at him, then looks to the others with determined eyes)_ I vas zee one voo trainet him, it's my fault he's so strong. I'll take all zee blame zis time. Don't hurt him anymore. Bitte. _(Tears fall)_ I can't loss him again. Please.

 _(The victors looked at each other)_

ENGLAND: Very well then. From today onward, the Kingdom of Prussia is no more. Prussia, you will go with Russia as East Germany, and Germany will stay with us.

FRANCE: We are going to Germany into two, down the middle of Berlin. Germany will become West Germany and be divided once more into three different sections between America, Angleterre, et moi, while you Prussia, will go with Russia as East Germany.

 _(Russia takes Prussia off the ground and drags him away, causing him to break his holding hand with Germany, who cried after him as the song Einsamkeit begins to play. Germany stands and walks to the front while others stepped back toward the wall.)_

GERMANY:

Though I look like I'm lecturing, I'm actually just conversing

It's not really…

At times my face may look grim, but I'm actually just cold

Though I don't mind it…

I take pride in work that needs delicacy, but my fingers are fat

That's why…

Even if I'm said to be "generally adequate," strictly speaking

I don't understand

Einsamkeit

Einsamkeit

Einsamkeit

I want to be found

Though they say I eat only potatoes, they're the same with soba and pasta

If the kitchen is just going to get dirty, then it would be better just not to cook

Einsamkeit

Einsamkeit

Einsamkeit

My heart is opening,

I want to be set free

Because you are here,

I can be myself

I'm always said to be scowling, but my smiling face hasn't been erased

You may think I'm frightening, but it's only because I'm straining to laugh

Strong

Loneliness

 _(Then, France and England picks Germany up and exits through the middle. China and Japan comes back out from stage left, China blocking Japan's sword and walking backwards before they're position was switched and China was brought to the ground. America went over to Japan, who raised his katana at the fallen China, and drops two bombs on his back, bringing him to his knees.)_

NARRATOR 3: The result of the war was the dissolution of the League of Nations and the creation of the United Nations, which held their first meeting in London a year after they were formed. Italy abolished their monarchy in 1946 while many countries gained their independence after World War II, thus becoming the cause of the Cold War between America and Russia.

 _(England walks up with the flag of the UN and waves it before walking back. America then picks Japan up and covers his eyes as he walks backward, toward stage right, while Russia came out from stage left and helped China up, giving him his flag. China waves it and looks to Japan. Canada hands America a flag and America uncover Japan's eyes and hands him his new flag, which he waves up as well. Then, America and Russia met each other in the middle and points their weapons at one another while the other nations stood in the back with their flags, frowning as they watched the two of them. Russia and America puts down their guns and turns back._ _France and Italy walks up with the EU flag and walks back.)_

NARRATOR 1: Following the UN came the European Union in 1993, which was founded by France, Belgium, Netherlands, Luxembourg, and Italy in order to create better trade between the European nations. Before the EU came the Western European Union of defense, which was started in 1955, marking the western countries of Europe, such as France, Spain, England, and Germany as a military country protecting the western shores of Europe.

 _(The song_ _Wegweiser von Morgen_ _begins to play, as everyone left the stage, leaving behind only Prussia and Germany, whose flags were taken in by another. Germany stood on stage right while Prussia on stage left and the screen opens as a wall came and separated the both of them.)_

PRUSSIA & GERMANY: I miss you so much… It's hurting me. I really, truly miss you. I definitely cannot live without you

PRUSSIA: And I, either white or black. Standing back-to-back with a nightmare

Will continue to survive, and wait for you here.

GERMANY: I dampened myself with cold water, and turned around to find you're gone.

Even in these days with constantly on-going pain and sadness within my heart

PRUSSIA & GERMANY: I still miss you and long for your warmth in this cold lonely place.

PRUSSIA: The fact that I'm missing you is making me feel imprisoned.

GERMANY: I have a pretty good idea of what is going on. And I wish you'd tell me so

PRUSSIA: As the delicate distance between us begins to grow

GERMANY: I'm on a mission to break down that wall

PRUSSIA: I'll be waiting for you. So Vest, come get me.

GERMANY: Even when I'm completely disconnected from you, I still feel your existence here next to me.

PRUSSIA: I am approaching my limit, but waiting seems to be all that I can do

PRUSSIA & GERMANY: That's why, once more, I am here in front of this wall again today.

It seems as if time passes by slowly without you by my side

GERMANY: "See you later!" you said that day. But I reached out my hand to pull you back. And then…

 _(Prussia runs at the Wall and it came down he steps over to meet a shocked Germany, a smile on his face.)_

PRUSSIA: Don't make me suffer this loneliness anymore. It's killing me to be without you once more.

GERMANY: _(tears)_ In the end, it was you, not me, who had to suffer this injury.

PRUSSIA & GERMANY: So let's get rid of this separation, and break free so we could meet again once more. _(H_ _ug_ _s)_

 _(The Wall finally crumbles and the brothers exit through the middle screen door.)_

NARRATOR 2: The fall of the USSR caused Berlin Wall to fully fall in 1991, and both brothers were reunited once more.

 _(The middle screen opens up to reveal France and he begins to sing the song_ _Fall in Love, Mademoiselle.)_

FRANCE:

Love is a wonderful thing, but it is fleeting.

The night is short- young maidens, come fall in love!

Stardust is spilling over the dreamy City of Love…

See, look around you. Everyone is whispering love throughout the rose-colored world…

Come to the blue color, until it turns red. You are becoming even more beautiful…

To live in love over everything else with a majestic form…

Should I proceed with confidence because she's so beautiful?

Mademoiselle

You are, mademoiselle, more beautiful than flowers!

I have a sweet premonition swaying in my thoughts…

It's evident that you are in love…

Is it alright to laugh with all one's might, to cry with all one's might?

To be frank, your eyes are quite wonderful…

To live in love over everything else with majestic form…

Should I proceed with confidence because she's so beautiful?

Mademoiselle

You are, mademoiselle, more beautiful than stars!

With a wine glass and the shining Eiffel Tower…

The trees along the road, and the sparkling Arc de Triomphe, too…

In the city overflowing with radiance, you are now the most dazzling!

Mademoiselle

You are, mademoiselle, more beautiful than anyone!

Mon cher amour!

 _(England enters from stage right, sipping tea, and France, holding open a box with a ring in it, ran for him. England, upon seeing the ring, panicked and ran back in.)_

FRANCE: _(ran after England)_ Angleterre! I'm dying! Let's get married! S'il tu plait! _(Grab England by the collar.)_

ENGLAND: No! Stay away from me, you Perverted Frog! You're the one who wanted to build the bloody damned canales!

 _(England brakes loose of France's hold and both exit stage right, running, France calling after England.)_

NARRATOR 1: A Year following the creation of the WEU, France is worried due to the financial crisis he is facing and asks for England's help, to which the later profoundly refused.

 _(China and Russia walks out from stage left and argues with each other. China pushes Russia away and walks to exit the middle screen)_

RUSSIA: What-? China! (Turns back, shaking his head)

NARRATOR 2: In 1960, China and Russia parted way due to intention and conflicts in ideology. The year after that America broke diplomatic relations with Cuba, causing Cuba to turn to Russia for help and it lead to the Cuban Missile crisis in the following year. Following the European, America and Canada agreed on free trade with each other in 1988.

 _(America and Canada came out from behind the screen, from different sides of it, and shook hands before the screen opens and both went in. The song Endia and the Knights plays. Germany came out from the middle, carrying Italy, who waves a small white flag, on his back and Holy Rome and young Italy came out from opposite sides and meet in the middle, holding hands, before parting and walking off, waving to the audience. Germany walks over to stage right and Romano came out after him, angry as he throws a tomato at Germany, who dodges.)_

ROMANO: Let go of my brother, you Potato Bastard!

VENEZIANO: Vee~, Fratello! That's mean!

ROMANO: You shut up! How many times have I told you to stay away from him?

 _(Germany put him down on a chair and stood next to it. Romano stood next to Veneziano's chair, on the other side of Germany, and glares at the man. Netherlands, Belgium, and Spain came out of the screen, both men holding one of Belgium's hands. Then Spain stepped up and swung his axe before turning back around, holding out his hand. Netherlands spun Belgium around and she danced over to take Spain's hand, throwing up red sparks from the yellow bundle of cloth in her hand as she went and twilled a little with the cloth. Then, all walked to stage left and Belgium sat down in a chair while Netherlands and Spain stood behind it, Belgium still holding Spain's hand while Netherlands had a hand on her shoulder. The screen opens again and out came Austria and Hungary. Austria twilled her around a bit and she sprinkled white sparks from her red cloth over her head. Then Prussia came out from the middle and interrupts them, causing Hungary to go after the laughing albino in anger and Austria shook his head before following after them to where Germany was. Prussia ran over to stand next to Germany, behind Italy's chair. Hungary sat down in the chair next to Italy and took hold of Austria's hand, both smiling lovingly at each other. Young Romano ran out from stage right and ran over to Belgium's lap, sitting on it, while young Italy and Holy Rome entered from stage left. Young Italy ran to Hungary's lap and sat on it. Holy Rome went up to Prussia, who moved to stand in front of Germany, and stood in front of him. Prussia put a hand on his shoulder. The screen opens and out came England, Seychelles, and France, both men holding up one of Seychelles' hands and gripping a sword in their other. They walked up and let's go of Seychelles' hands halfway, causing her to stand in the middle while they moved up and faced each other. The two crossed blades, fighting, and then bows to the audience as Seychelles walked up and threw blue spark from her blue cloth over their heads. Both men took back Seychelles' hands and led her toward stage left. Seychelles sat down in a chair next to Belgium, and held onto England's hand while France took a lock of her hair and smelled it. Young America and Young Canada ran out from stage right and toward France and England. Young Canada stood in front of France, who straightened up, while young America stood in front of England, both holding their pets in their arms. The older men put a hand on the shoulder of the child in front of them while both children placed a hand on Seychelles' lap. Then, Ireland, Scotland, and Wales came out from the middle, their flags in hand and they raised it to the middle before walking over to England. Scotland slapped him on the head a little, before all stood behind Seychelles' chair as well. The screen opens again and out came China, Taiwan, and Japan. China and Japan walked up and crossed blades. Taiwan walked up with her fans and countered them. Then, they all bowed to the audience and Japan took Taiwan's hand as the three went to stage left. Taiwan sat down in a chair, still holding onto Japan's hand while the two men stood behind her chair. The screen opens again and out came the 4 Nordic nations. Sweden and Denmark walked up and fought each other. Then, Norway stopped them with his sword, separating them while Finland opens up the white bag in his hand and walked around throwing up flower petals everywhere, at everyone. Sweden then took Finland's hand and led him over to stage right while Norway turned to England, but Denmark pulled him back and to stage right. Finland sat down in a chair, holding Sweden's hand. The screen opens and out comes Greece and Turkey with their flags, and Russia standing in the middle with his silver pipe. Greece and Turkey walked up and waved their flag as Russia walked up and spun his pipe up and caught it. Then, all three walked to stage right, Russia standing closest to the screen. The screen opens once more to reveal Mexico and the Philippines, Mexico holding her hand as they stepped up and the Philippines danced around before walking back to standing beside Mexico in front of the Nordics. Canada and America came out, and America and Mexico walked up and points their guns at each other. Canada came up to separate them and tried to make peace. America smiles and holds a hand to the Philippines and twirled her to Mexico. The two then walks over to Spain. Mexico stood next to him while the Philippines kneeled on the floor, in front of the Neatherlands, and placed her hands on Belgium's lap. Canada, sighing, went to stand next to Prussia, who smiles at him.)_

AMERICA: Okay, so let's get this world meeting started! Whatever problems you guys have, just tell me, the Hero, and I will fix them!

ENGLAND: I beg your pardon, since when were you the hero?

FRANCE: I highly doubt tu can fix mon probleme, Amerique.

CHINA: Opium, you've raised a terrible child aru.

ENGLAND: What? Like you can do any better!

FRANCE & CHINA: Yes, we can (aru)!

PRUSSIA: What's your opinion on this, Japan, Canada?

JAPAN: _(Startled)_ Eh? Eto…

CANADA: … Don't… do this to me, Prussia.

HUNGARY: Yeah, Prussia, you shut up! You're no longer a country! You're not even supposed to be here!

 _(And chaos broke out as everyone argued and America just kept talking nonsense. England is strangling France and Seychelles is trying to stop them while Taiwan is holding her back, telling her not to get involved with them. Japan is trying to pray Taiwan off Seychelles and China keeps asking him questions he doesn't want to answer while also commenting on France and England's arguments. Romano is shaking Veneziano and yelling at the silent Germany while Hungary had gotten up and went over to beat up Prussia, Austria holding her back. Prussia hides behind an awkward smiling Canada, who is also trying to calm Hungary down. Belgium and Netherlands joined England and France's conversations, and Spain is trying to calm them down so no war is started. Denmark is just talking away with the Nordics and Norway is trying to strangle him to shut up while he hides behind Sweden and Finland. America had walked over to argue with the smiling Russia, a gun pointed to his head as he smiles down while Russia had his pipe raised under America's chin. Greek and Turkey are arguing over Japan.)_

GERMANY: Eferyvne quite!

 _(Silence as everyone stops and looks to Germany)_

GERMANY: I sought vee vould be able to vork vit each ozer, but it doesn't seem to be zee case. I don't even know vyy I bozer coming ven I know it'll just turn out zee same vay as zee ozer million times vee'fe met up for a vorld meetink. Forget it, I'm outz of here. _(Leaves through stage right)_

FRANCE: He's right. Nozing ever gets done.

CHINA: If anything, it seems more likely we'd start World War III aru.

ENGLAND: You're right. I don't even know why I bothered to care. I still can't even fix my own family problems. What was I thinking?

RUSSIA: Da. It is unlikely that we'd ever see eye-to-eye da.

SPAIN: _(smiles and shrugs)_ Getting this far is good enough, I suppose.

 _(All got up and leave as the curtain closes. The curtain opens again and everyone, including the narrator and others working with, comes out to take a bow and announces what they did (narrator, voice of someone, role, technician, etcetera).)_

* * *

 **Finished! Hope you enjoyed that and had a laugh.**


	8. Chapter 8: Read Through

**Script Read Through**

"Hey. Sorry we're late," said the blond teen, stepping into the boring meeting room with another, smaller blond male, a brunette, a black head, and a little blond boy, who looked a lot like the smaller male, behind him.

The two blond men were dressed in suits just like the other physically grown males in the room. The blond child beside the green-eyed man, holding onto the blue-eyed brunette's hand, was dressed in his usual white and blue sailor uniform, the sleeves shorter then usual. He had a brown stuffed bear with a red ribbon tied around its neck in his arms and a small frown on his face. The girls were dressed in elegant plain dresses just like the four other females in the room, one of whom was a green eyed child who had a long pink trench coat over her white dress.

"Something came up and we had to deal with it first," the blond teen apologized for the other members of his family who were also late.

"It's fine, _Mathias et Lukas_ has already informed us," said the Frenchman. "Just take your seats and let's get this started. _Ma_ _chere_ , you're next to _moi_." He patted the empty seat between himself and the green-eyed child.

The blue-eye girl nodded and walked up to sit beside the man and the child while the smaller male sat down at the front, the child next to him.

In the room, there were already drinks and light snacks set out, and off to the side were extras just in case they ran out and could help themselves to more at anytime without being bothered by the extra services of eyes and ears having to be in the room. Each person's script was already sat on the table for them, courtesy of Raivis, Toris, and Eduard, who were also supposed to help with the technicians and the stage set ups. Those guys were in another room with the rest of the crew, skimming through the script and coming up with ideas for the stage set-ups and other things needed for the party. Once the casts were finished with their read through, they were suppose to meet up with the remaining crewmembers to discuss further on the topic of the play, the party set-up, and the events they will have during the party in order to keep their guests entertained.

"And you're with us, Maria," said a tanned skinned, brown haired teen, petting the empty seat between him and a short, blond haired woman with green eyes.

The black head, Maria, walked passed her brunette companion's chair and down to her seat, which was across from a child with long white hair done in a braid and donning a red hat on his head.

"Okay, is everyone here?" questioned the blond teen, standing at the front of the room and looking around to see that all the seats were filled.

"Of course, Alfred," said Frenchman, sitting across from an annoyed looking brunette, who had his arms crossed and was glaring at the two men sitting just one seat away from him. " _Vous les gars sont ceux qui etaient en retard et nous attendre_ (you guys are the one who were late and kept us waiting) _."_

The others ignored the man's French comment, having already gotten used to it- although the smaller man who had walked into the room along with the teen appeared to be a bit annoyed, and the glasses wearing teen nodded to himself before sitting down in the front seat, his father sitting to his right while his older cousin and adopted brother sat to his left. "… So we're going to have a little read through this script, that we just got, and fix the things we need to fix and see what we can do with this, yeah? Yeah?" He looked at both sides of the room. "Okay! Let's start! Hey, Heracles," he stared to his right, "wake up!" Heracles continued to have his head down from his place sitting next to Yao and Sadik, across from Lukas. "Somebody, wake him up!" Alfred looked annoyed, and he had the right to be, considering what he had just been through prior to coming here, the reason they were late.

Sadik and Yao tried to get the brunette to wake up by shaking him.

"Wake up, damn you!" Sadik shouted, standing up and hitting Hercales with his scarf. This violent action of his caused the green eyed brunette sitting next to him to move back and hold up his script in front of him for protection. Next to him, his elder brother, Alistair, smile and let out a small chuckled that went mostly unheard by others except for him and his second brother, Seamus, who sat on the other side of the red headed Scottish man, across from Dylan.

Hercales continued to sleep away despite the harsh slap delivered to him by his own enemy. Sadik looked up at Alfred, shrugged, and sat back down, his arms and legs crossed. "I doubt even Kiku could wake him up," he said.

"Oh, well," Alfred shrugged. "Whatever." He smiled and turned to the blue-eye brunette sitting next to the Frenchman. "Just take it away, Michelle! He'll wake up when he wakes up. Whenever that is."

"He just needs to wake up for his part, that's all," Arthur commented from Alfred's right.

"Okay, I'm starting," said Michelle, reading her script. "A Glimpse of the Past. Act I, scene 1… Let us venture back in time," she read, "and into the past long forgotten. Back to the time just after the Hundred Years War-"

" _Tu_ killed _mon_ _amant_ _,_ _Angleterre_!" Francis shouted out, pointing an assuming figure at Arthur.

"Oh, shut up Frog," said Arthur, plainly. "You won the war didn't you?"

" _Ja_ , but he lost the ones after that," Gilbert added in, before letting out a laugh after he paused to think on it. "All of them."

Francis glared at his friend from across the room while the blond next to him hit the albino on the shoulder. "Gil!" he scold his partner.

"What? It's true, Birdie," said Gilbert, looking at the cute and fuming blond next to him.

"Should we add this in?" asked Emma, looking up from her place sitting next to her older brother and Maria. "I feel like we should add this in."

Across the table, Elizabeta nodded in agreement to the blond woman's words.

"But how?" Michelle asked. "Have them interrupt me like they just did?"

Maria nodded. "And how are the audience suppose to know who this lover is?" she asked.

"Good point," said Elizabeta. "Hmm, both of you will obviously have to interrupt like that, but only with your voices and not actually showing up on stage… but how to tell if it's Jeanne…?" She pondered on that, leaning into her chair.

"After his beloved Jeanne was burnt on a stake by England's hand, France managed to win the Hundred Years War, but lost all the wars after that against England. However, both continued to bicker, due to many different reasons that they could not see eye to eye with, one of which being Jeanne d'Arc's unjust accusation of witchcraft," Francis glared up at Arthur while the Englishman looked away, somewhat feeling guilty, "and her unfortunate death," Gilbert finished proudly.

"That's it!" said Elizabeta. "That's how we'll add it, exactly just that! Add it in! Add it in!"

Arthur Gilbert, and Francis wrote down their added lines into the script.

Once sured that the light was green, Michelle continued, "and the Wars of the Roses has finally ended between France and England. Back to the period historians regard of as the rise of the West, the period were explores began to venture far and wide, and the Ottoman Empire rises in Europe. The 16th century. We start our story off with the northern European nations once known for their Vikings."

" _Norge_!" Mathias shouted out his line, whining a little from his place in between Lukas and Seamus, sitting across from Sadik. He turned to Lukas with his eyes still on his script as he hugged the sotic blond and made the smaller teen feel uncomfortable. Mathias tried to hold down his smile.

" _D-Danmark_!" Lukas read his line, sounding startled and at the same time, irritated as he tried to pray Mathias' hands off him, his usual frown ever present on his face.

Mathias whipped. " _Sverige og Finland_ ran away from me!" he whined. "You're not going to run away too, are you?" Mathias looked at Lukas. "… Hey, hey!" He sounded like a child on a Christmas morning. "Let's get married, _Norge_!"

" _HVA_ (what)?" Lukas's eyes widened in horror.

Mathias smiled. "Yeah, let's get married!" he said, all too happily, then his face morphed into a puppy-dog pout as he stared into Lukas' uncomfortable eyes, his hands still around Lukas's waist. "I don't want you to leave me."

Lukas tried to move back. " _Aldri_ (no way)," he simply stated, blank faced and still trying to get Mathias' hands off of him as he looked up ahead.

" _Norge_ ~!" Mathias whined, not letting go.

" _Nei_ (no)," said Lukas, blankly. "And that ends our line. Now let go of me!"

"But Lukas~. ACK! Ouch, that hurt." Mathias nursed his forehead, no longer holding onto Lukas, but instead pouting at him.

"I told you to let go, Mathias," was all Lukas said as he looked down at his script.

"The year 1523, Finland and Sweden declared independence from Denmark," Mei read off her narrating lines from her place sitting next to Kiku and Yao, across from Tino, "ending the Kalmar Union between the four Nordic nations." The four Nordics looked at each other. "Following this event, Denmark recognized Norway as a follower and they formed a sort of double-kingdom between each other."

"Ahh, I remember that," Mathias smiled warmly at the memory. "Glorious days, glorious days…" He leaned back into his chair.

"Now, we move down to the middle of Europe, to one of the Germanic countries known as Austria. In the year 1529, the Ottoman Empire attempted to seize the capital of Austria, igniting The First Siege Of Vienna."

"Damned that _Turke_! He took Hungary!" Roderich read off his lines, sounding as angry as he could make it. He sat in between Elizabeta and his young charge, Edwin.

"Need a hand, _Austria_?" Antonio recited his line. He sat in between Francis and the other tanned skinned brunette with green eyes, Jose, who was across from Roderich.

" _Spanien?_ " Roderich appeared shocked, his eyes still on the script.

Sadik let out a laugh after a moment's pause to read over the stage directions. " _Avusturya!_ " he read, as both Roderich and Antonio looked at him. "Prepare to become mine!"

"That sounds so wrong," said Roderich, looking up at Alfred. "Can't we change that?"

"What? Are you suddenly aware now, you aristocratic brat?" Gilbert commented from his place sitting in between Matthew and his younger brother, who sighed at his antics. Gilbert had a smile on his face as he leaned out to look at his cousin, Roderich, who, as per usual, wore a blank face when confronted with Gilbert's tricks.

" _Bonjour mon ami_ ," Francis spoke up, reading his line and sounding a little too perverted for the comfort of the majority of the people in room.

"Ack! Bloody hell Frog," said Arthur, turning to Francis and causing him to look up in question. "Can you not sound so… so… Perverted?! There are small ears in this room, damn it!

"Like that's ever really stopped you before, Artie," said Dylan.

"Aye, just look at how Peter and Alfred turned out," Alistair added, smiling smuggedly.

Arthur glared at his older brothers, who sat at the other end of the table, which was really good, to the opinions of all those in the room.

"It seems we are on the opposite side this time, _oui_?" Francis continued with his line, trying to avoid the fight between the four Kirkland brothers from starting up again.

Arthur huffed and looked back at the script in front of him. The majority of those in the room breathed a sighed of relief. It's a miracle that they could work together for this long.

" _Si!"_ Antonio smiled, reading his line. "It would seem so!"

"Okay, so we fight…" said Roderich, reading the stage direction. "Ah. This doesn't even compare to _Preußen_."

Gilbert laughed. "You bet it doesn't!" he said proudly.

"That's not in the script, Gilbert," said Roderich, studying the script carefully.

"I'll meet up with you and _Prusia_ later for a drink, k _Francia_! Hey, I get to speak Spanish in here!" Antonio pointed to his line, looking up at Alfred and seeming happy.

"Yeah," Alfred confirmed. "But only to a bear minimum though. Otherwise others won't be able to understand you."

" _Vous, les Americains_ (you Americans)," said Francis, a hand on his temple.

"Hey! If we were doing this in another country, then we'll use the universal language of that regain, damn it!" Alfred defended.

"This well actually be translated into other languages anyways," Gilbert commented. "So we have to do this like… what? Two hundred more times?"

"I don't want to speak Russian," Alfred stated, pouting with his arms crossed.

"How cruel," Ivan spoke up, sounding a little hurt. "I'm speaking your language, aren't I, little Alfie?"

Alfred glared at the man sitting to his left, a little ways down the table. "Don't fucking call me that, you Commie Bastard!"

"See," said Seamus, referring back to the earlier topic of discussion. "Our points proven."

Arthur glared at the gingered head Irish and pulled Alfred back down into his chair before a fight could be ignited between the two strong men.

"In the northern realm of Europe and Asia," Maria spoke up her line, trying to bring everyone back to the script read, "lies a country covered in white snow. However, the snow begins to turn red with the blood of its people."

Ivan, who sat in between his baby brother and Berwald, laughed creepily.

"Maybe you should do that before Maria says the snow begins to turn red?" Elizabeta suggested from her place next to Lovino and her husband, Roderich.

"Write it in, you two," Francis instructed. "Before she says "however", have a _petit, petit_ , pause and you start laughing, Ivan. Then Maria read the line as you continue to laugh." Francis nodded at the idea while Maria and Ivan wrote down their stage direction. "Um, it'll work."

"Russia," Maria continued her narration once she finished writing, and unintentionally caused Ivan to look up, "in the year 1547, was ruled by a tsar known as Ivan IV," Ivan smiled widened as he sat up right, while the small black haired child next to him shrank back and shook at the cold emitting off of his elder brother, hugging himself, "who was doubled as Ivan the Terrible for his cruelty." The others eyed Ivan wearily, and Arthur and Matthew moved to cover Alfred's mouth before he could say anything. Needless to say, Alfred did not look happy as Maria continued her line, "And now we shift our story back farther south of Europe," the room temperature returned to normal as Ivan relaxed into his chair and took off his white scarf before placing it around the freezing Dimitri's body. Dimitri nodded in thanks and Ivan smiled before returning to his script, "to a small country on the Mediterranean Sea. The Italian Wars has finally ended in 1559, and the two victors of the war separated the North and South of Italy amongst themselves."

"The northern part of _Italien_ , Veneziano," Roderich read his line. Wendy, who sat in between Peter Michelle, looked up at him from her place sitting across from Ludwig. "From today onward," he looked up and met eyes with her before reaching out a hand toward her and looked down at his line, "you will be coming to live with me in Holy Rome's house." He moved his hand back.

Wendy looked across the room to the gingered haired boy, who sat in between his dad and his father's younger cousin, Lukas. Erland stared back at her.

" _Hola_!" Antonio spoke up, eyes on his script. Erland turned toward him. "You must be Romano, the southern half of _Italia, si_?" He looked up at Erland.

Erland scowled and crossed his arms in smudged annoyance. Next to him, Tino looked like he wanted to correct his son's posture, but his husband held him back, overpowering him, and silently covered his eyes.

"Yeah, and what of it, jerkass," he recited his line, glaring at Antonio.

Berwald sighed at his son's words while Mathias laughed quietly, earning himself a death glare from the boy's father that shushed him up.

"Lovino, I hate you," said Tino, frowning.

"Hey!" Lovino spoke up from his place next to his younger brother and Elizabeta.

" _Fratello_ ," Feliciano spoke up, pulling his brother down and looking wearily at the glare Berwald was sending them from down the roll. "Calm down."

" _Estoy Espana_ ," Antonio continued with his line, looking a little proud. "You'll be coming to live with me from now on, okay?" He smiles warmly. "Man this brings back memories."

"Yeah, whatever," said Erland. "It's not like I liked that little shit anyways." He looked across the room at Wendy and was met with glares from Arthur, Peter, Alfred, and Francis. He flinched.

"Hey," said Alfred, glaring dangerously at the ginger haired child. "Watch your words there, little man, watch it."

"I-it's the script," Erland defended, pointing to the script. "I'm only reading off the script!"

"My, my," said Francis. "You are going to have a hard life growing up, _mon petite chere_ (my little dear). So, many protective men around _tu_ …"

"And can you blame us?" Alistair spoke up. He, Dylan, and Seamus had also glared at Erland for that little line directed at their only niece as well. "She's the only female Kirkland to have been born into the family after a really long time, you know!"

"Yeah, and you glared too, Francis," Alfred pointed out.

Francis shrugged. " _Eh_ _bien_ _,_ _elle_ _est_ _ma niece_ too, you know. Of course I'd glare. Though unlike you Kirklands, I'll also be encouraging when it comes to _l'amour_!" Francis smiled upward, his hands held out.

"SHUT UP, FROG!" Arthur shouted out.

" _Pourquoi_ (why)?" Francis smiled shyly at Arthur. " _Ai-je touché un point sensible_ (did I hit a nerve)?"

Arthur fumed. "She's my only daughter, Frog, shut it!" Arthur gritted out, glaring daggers at his older cousin and brother-in-law.

"Hey, it says I'm suppose to sing here," Antonio spoke up, looking lost. "What should I do?"

"Just read it, for now, _mon_ _ami_ ," Francis advised. "We'll deal with singing it later. We still have three months to prepare for New Year."

"Okay!" said Antonio, before reading out the song. "Whoa, what's this? This feeling- heart thumping, excitement! Nice to meetcha, amigo!"

"Wow, uncle sounds really excited," observed Maria.

"Oh, he was excited," said Emma, and the two shared a small, quiet giggle.

"You could do your work now and then…" Antonio looked across the table to his nephew. "Seriously Lovi, you could, you know."

"Shut up, you pomodoro bastardo," said Lovino, angry. "I already moved out of the house, damn it!"

"But you still go back to visit ve~. A lot," Feliciano absentmindedly said, earning a glare from his older brother in return. He backed up toward Ludwig, who sat to his right. "Ludy~."

"DON"T go to him, damn it!" Lovino pulled the crying Feliciano back and glared at the stoic German. "I don't fucking care if you're married or not-"

"Well, you can't now," said Gilbert.

"Don't touch my brother-"

"Too late!" Gilbert happily shouted out, earning a glare from his blushing younger brother.

"You _Patata bastardos_!" He directed that at both German brothers, Feliciano holding him back and trying to get him to sit down.

"Hey, just a little is fine!" Antonio picked up signing again, causing everyone to go back to reading his or her script, and for Lovino to finally sit down, with a huff, after the chilling glare Arthur and Elizabeta sent him.

Erland frowned into his script before glancing at Lovino out of the corner of his eyes and trying to intimidate his annoyance.

"I'm counting on ya, senor!" Antonio looked up. "I like this song!" He looked back at his script and continued, "Words alone aren't enough for everything I want to convey with all my feelings, fusosofuso. Tell me what rhythm and steps you like. Let's dance together! In this round, round world, let's cross over the seven seas. We'll demolish all those national borders!"

Yao looked up front. "Hmm, the ones who did that," he said, glaring at them, but mostly just at Arthur, who promptly ignored him.

"Hey, there's chorus here. What should I do?" Antonio asked Francis.

"Just sing it," said Arthur.

"K." Antonio smiled and looked back at his script. "That'd be great, right? OLE! With the rain that pours down, let's create a rainbow bridge in our hearts with the never ending el sol. It's easy-peasy, for sure, probably! As long as there are tomatoes and churros. C'mon, let me see you smile, amigo! Even if you sigh a lot and make such grumpy facial expressions. Play nice with me, senor! I have a hard time reading the atmosphere-"

"Ain't that the truth," said Gilbert, off to the side.

"Hmm," Matthew agreed. "But then again, someone else we know all too well is also just as bad." He looked at Alfred, who smiled back in return, appearing to be oblivious to what Matthew was hinting at. Both Matthew and Arthur sighed hopelessly.

"-but don't be mad! Fusosofuso I'll play my favorite song for you, so let's sing together! In this round, round world, let's cross the seven seas. We'll demolish all those national borders! That'd be great, right? OLE! With the rain that pours down, let's create a rainbow bridge in out hearts. With the never ending el sol… Words alone aren't enough for everything I want to convey with all my feelings, fusosofuso. Tell me what rhythm and steps you like. Let's dance together! In this round, round world, let's cross the seven seas. We'll demolish all those national borders! Ha, I'm getting the hang of this. I feel like dancing! I really feel like dancing. OLE!" He put both his hands up in the traditional dance style that accompanied the word.

"You can dance later, Tony," said Alfred, waving for Antonio to put down his hands. "When we get to acting it out."

"K!"

"This song reflects him, don't you think?" Francis whispered into Michelle's ears and she nodded her head.

" _Si_. It's very lively," she commented. "I'd love to dance to it _aussi_."

Francis nodded and moved his head back; not at all oblivious to the glare Arthur and Alfred were sending him and the underlying threat that the both of them had mouthed out. He only smirked back at them while Michelle continued to be oblivious to it all and merely sighed at their antics, having finally, somewhat, understood what had been going on behind her back. Oh, she really hated bets and "exchange" of the nations...

"That'd be great, right? OLE!" Antonio continued with his line. "With the rain that pours down, let's create a rainbow bridge in out hearts. With the never-ending el sol! In this round, round world, let's cross the seven seas. We'll demolish all those national borders! That'd be great, right? OLE! With the rain that pours down, let's create a rainbow bridge in out hearts. With the never-ending _el sol_ (sun)!"

"SPAIN!" Erland shouted out the minute Antonio finished his line, startling everyone.

"Ah… Maybe you could squeak a little?" Elizabeta suggested.

"Squeak?" Erland asked in disbelieve. "You want me to squeak?"

Almost everyone nodded and Peter laughed, but Arthur hit him to make the boy shut up. Peter held his head, small tears forming in his eyes as he glared up at his guardian.

Erland pouted. "Fine," he said, and re-read the line, this time squeaking his voice a bit. "SPAIN!" He looked up, a little annoyed. "There, is that alright?"

"You Europeans," said Yao, shaking his head at the rude behavior the child was showing to his elder.

"Hey, my voice doesn't-!"

"Yes," Elizabeta smiled, holding the angry Lovino down.

"Ottoman?" Antonio read his line, sounding shocked. "What is the meaning of this?"

" _S-Spagna_ ," Erland sobbed while glaring at the giggling Peter, who tried to hide behind Wendy, at the same time. Arthur made him shut up by whispering something into his ear, which caused the child to, once again, glare up at the smirking Brit. "I'm scared."

"Ahh," said Antonio. "That was so cute." He looked pleadingly up at lovino. "Lovi-"

"No!"

"But Lovi-"

He stood up. "I said no way in fucking hell, you _bastardo_!" Feliciano pulled him down.

" _Merhaba Ispanya_ ," Sadik spoke up his lines and glanced at Erland. "You got something good there." He looked down at his script. "Mine if I take him off your hand?"

Arthur and Roderich tried to hide their chuckles, and there was a pause as everyone read through the stage direction in his or her head.

"Netherlands," said Antonio, not all that happy. Erland looked back and forth between the two casts sitting across the room from him.

Tim, who sat next to his younger sister and Kiku, read his line, sounding none too pleased either, " _Spanje_." Tim looked up from his script and stared at Antonio, who stared back. "I want my independence."

Not even looking at the script, Antonio laughed before glaring darkly at his brother-in-law. "And you think I'll give it to you that easily? Please!"

Tim narrowed his eyes at the smiling Antonio. "Then I guess this is war."

"Spain! Spain!" Emma spoke up, sounding panicked. "Was that brother?" She looked at Antonio. "What was he here for?"

Antonio smiled back at her distraught face. "It's nothing. He just wanted his independence," he said.

"Oh," she sounded sad, but then her tone picked back up. "And did you-?"

Antonio shook his head and looked back at the script before smiling sadly back at the woman. "No. Now, did you need something, _mi Bella_?"

"Ah, yes. It's _Engeland_. He's at it again!"

"Ah, finally," said Arthur, smiling a little as he sat up straighter.

"Damn him," Antonio said angrily, remembering back to the past to help fuel his emotion. "He promised! He tricked me! I think it's time I teach him a lesson." He smiled and raised up his hands, still reading the script. "Rise up, my Armadas! It's time to sink _Inglaterra_!"

"Hump," Arthur smiled and read his line. "Who did you say you were going to sink, Spain?"

Antonio glared up at the smirking Arthur. " _Inglaterra_!" He pointed an accusing finger at the Englishman, angry still. "You lied to me!" He looked back at his script. "On that dark ship on the sea, a demon is smiling."

"You'd call him a demon?" Alfred asked.

"You did not know him during those times, Alfred," said Francis. "Don't talk."

Arthur and Alfred glanced down at Peter, who had his head lowered and his arms wrapped around his stuffed bear, a frown on his face. Alfred looked up at the ceiling. "Hah," he said, frowning also.

"Good thing you came," both Antonio and Arthur said at the same time, eyeing each other.

"He said," Antonio continued, looking back at his script. "Uncaring of people's feelings." He looked up at Arthur. "You really were uncaring back then."

"To other people, yes," Peter spoke up. "Well… and maybe a little to his own crew." His eyes trailed off to the side while the frowning Alfred nodded in agreement at the memory of what had happened to them not so long ago.

" _Mon petit Pierre_ ," Francis spoke up, causing Peter to look at him.

"It's Peter!" Arthur shouted out. "Say his name right, you bloody Frog."

"It doesn't matter," said France. "He still answers to it." He shifted his gaze back to Peter. "You talk as though you've-" Colors drained from his face as he looked at Michelle and Peter. "Oh… Oohhh, _mon Dieu_ (my god) _, non_! _Non, non, non, non, non! Impossible! Non!"_

Gilbert's eyes also widened as colored drained from his face as well. "Well," he said, shrugging. "It's Arthur's magic we're talking about here."

"Oh. I killed my own _neveu_ (nephew)! _Non_!" Francis cried into his hands.

"It's okay," said Peter and shrugged. "It wasn't like it was my first death or anything."

"WHAT/ _QUE_!?" Alfred and Francis shouted, staring wide eyed at Peter.

Peter shrugged. "It was on one of the island the ship landed on. The Jerk and I fell down a cliff," he explained.

"I woke up before him and was about to check if he was dead or not, but he surprised me when he suddenly opened his eyes and got up, complaining about his bleeding head and blurry vision before calling me a Jerk," Arthur elaborated. "Naturally, I would not have let that pass, but since he tried to help me and also fell in with me, I let it slip that time, since he was still hurt and a bit, I thought, delusional." He glared at Mathias, who flinched and tried to hide behind the stoic Lukas, smiling awkwardly back at Arthur.

"And you didn't bother to tell me, little brother of mine?" said Alfred.

Peter shrugged. "I didn't think you needed to know," he said.

Alfred crossed his arms, a deep frown on his face as he looked at Peter. "I could've helped you, you know."

"I didn't want you anymore worried than you already were."

Antonio smiled. "What? You guys didn't know that they were the same people?" Francis and Gilbert looked at him. "I thought it was normal." He shrugged.

"What do you mean normal?" Francis shouted out. "I thought she was human! That they were all humans!" He looked to the side. "Abrupt, with powers… And humans die before we do! Usually."

Antonio shrugged. "Well," he said. "We know that they're personifications like us now, and… I don't know. My brain just clicked. What? Yours didn't?" Everyone was looking at him, some with his or her mouth hanging open in complete shock. "What?"

"Nothing Spain," said Gilbert. "Nothing. Nothing… Damn, it is still possible to call him an idiot? I don't know anymore."

"Alfred's basically the same, Gil," Matthew pointed out.

"True, but still." Gilbert looked up at Alfred.

"Hey," said Alfred.

"You trained him," said Arthur, sipping his tea.

"You raised him," Gilbert retorted back.

Arthur shrugged.

"Anyways, Antonio," Alfred spoke up. "Back to topic."

"Right," said Antonio, looking back down at his script. "I'll protect this country, oh! I'll protect this lackey. As long as I can do that, I don't care about anything else." he looked up. "It's kinda true."

"With all my strength, shall I make you sink?" Arthur read out his line. "There's no need for two suns in this world. Your last moment has arrived; realize all that you've lost. How amusing. Is this "Invincible Armada" of yours all that you've got? I won't let you get away."

"Wow, this really fits," said Francis.

" _Ja_ ," said Gilbert. "England did actually tried to come back at France and Spain later, with his own armada, but it didn't work."

"My Armada worked!" Alfred shouted, holding up a fist.

"You used it to intimidate Japan, you git!" Arthur shouted.

"So what, it worked? I mean sure, I didn't kick Spain's ass off the Western Hemisphere with it, or yours for that matter-"

"Like you could ever get ride of me that easily," Arthur scuffed.

"Even if he could, he wouldn't do it," said Gilbert.

"My Armada stilled survived!" Alfred finished. "So hah!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and returned his gaze to the script in his hands. "I don't care if you die. I don't care if you fall," both he and Antonio said at the same time.

""The battle between Good and Evil", that's nothing but labels by egoistic humans," Arthur read his line.

"Ain't that the truth," said Gilbert, laughing a little.

"Will you let this kind of hypocrisy deceive you? If there's an enemy, all I have to do," Arthur continued with his line, "is submerge them. I won't allow you to beg for your life."

"I think the one who begged was actually France," said Gilbert, laughing a little as he stared at the glaring Francis with amusment.

"No, I begged too," said Antonio.

"You did?" both Francis and Gilbert asked, just as shocked as some of the inhabitants of the room.

Antonio happily nodded. "I did," he conferred. "How else do you think I got this far and why I listen to his orders? I owe Arthur a life debt too, Gilbert." He looked down at his script and began to read, "Beheading with my axe that could cut even the ocean to pieces. Now, I'll make you regret waiting for me here."

"Didn't happen," said Arthur.

"Realize this sun, that could even burn away the oceans, will never lose its spirit!"

" _Oui_ , you never did loss it," Francis commented.

"How amusing. This can't be all you've got, can it? C'mon, come fight me!" Antonio continued.

"We don't care if the land disappears. I don't care if you disappear. I don't care anymore," both Arthur and Antonio said at the same time.

"What I wanted to protect," Antonio continued on his own, "were the peaceful mornings, and laughing with my lackeys; warm days like that. The glory from the time when I ruled over the grand ocean… If those valuable things won't ever return to me, then… I won't turn back. Oh, this is actually true," he commented, before returning to reading the script once more. "With all my strength, how about I make you sink? Since this world doesn't need two suns."

"That would kill," said Alfred.

"Russia is more like the moon though," said Ivan. "But China and Japan…" He trailed off.

"What's that suppose to mean, _aru_?" Yao asked, his eyes narrowed at the Russia sitting across the room.

Ivan merely smiled back at him.

"Your last moments has arrived, realize all that you have lost," Arthur recited. "How amusing. Is this "Invincible Armada" of yours at that low level?

"I won't let you get away. No matter what you do, I won't be beaten. I don't care if you fall. If you die… If the land disappears… I don't care if you disappear," both spoke at the same time.

"That's a total lie now, isn't it Arthur?" Gilbert smiled at Arthur from his place across the room from the blond man.

"Well, England didn't really care, but... She asked me," said Arthur, pointing to Michelle, who sat three seats down from him.

"Hey!" she retorted, before shrugging. "Well, it's kind of true, but still." She glared at him. "You were thinking it, Arthur."

"And here I was going to say _tu_ are whipped by _ma_ _petite_ _sœur douce_ _, Arthur_ ," Francis smiled.

Gilbert let out a loud laugh as Arthur glared at Francis while pausing in midway to bring his tea up to his lip.

"Damn it, _Inglaterra_! I'll definitely sock you in the face one of these days!" Antonio yelled out his line. He looked up. "And I still want to do it. But I can settle for his son instead." He shrugged, nodding his head.

"Hey," Alfred spoke up, glaring at Antonio.

"Which son?" Peter asked, his cup of orange juice in hand.

"The one that dared to get _mi querida Maria_ pregnant without a word of warning or permission of marriage," Antonio smiled.

"Oh," said Peter, sipping his juice.

"I didn't-! You sold her to me, Spain!" Alfred retorted.

"Yes, but Antonio's only Maria's uncle, not her father, Alfred. So did you talk to Portugal at all about this?" Arthur questioned.

"You really don't have a right to talk, _Arthur_ ," Francis said. "He took after _tu. Tu_ did this to ma _petite Michelle trop et moi, oui_?"

"Yes, and?" Arthur countered. "You sold her to me, no she was given to me by you. I could do whatever I wanted to her back in that time, and you know that it could've been worse. Besides that, not only did you sell her, you also abandoned her." He glared at the Frenchman.

Francis opened his mouth to retort, but he was interrupted by an angry voice farther down the table.

"But you still forced her just like Alfred first did to Maria, you Kidnapper!" Mei shouted out, standing up and pointing a finger at him. She startled her father with her rude action in front of him while her husband, realizing that, tried to pull her back into her seat.

"Mei-chan," Kiku said, eyeing Yao now and again as he tried to get his wife to sit back down.

"Just you wait, England," she snared. "One day, one day, Seychelles will be mine!"

"Mei-chan!" Both Kiku and Michelle shouted out.

"I dare you to try it," Arthur spoke his next line before breaking eye contact with the fuming Mei, whom Kiku finally got to seat back down in her chair, and returned to his script. "I'll let you go this time. Come back when you want more, Spain. I'll be waiting."

"And that ends scene 1!" said Elizabeta. "Now, for scene 2."

Everyone flipped the page.

"The 16th century ended with Spain becoming weaker due to wars and poverty that carries," Michelle narrated. "Now we move on to a new story, one that begins farther out west. This is the period that a new nation was found. The story of how America came to be starts off in the 17th century, when the colonization of North America had already begun by Sweden, Finland, France, Scotland, Netherlands, and England."

"Please, hear me out. It's horrible," Tino read his line.

"Hey, hey, _Finlande_ , what is it now?" Francis questioned, sounding a little annoyed.

"Don't tell me you tripped again," said Arthur, also sounding a bit annoyed.

"No! W-well, I built a villa in _Vinland_ with Mr. Sweden. But then Mr. Netherlands just took it away!" Tino whined.

"I only took New York," said Tim. "And because of me, it's one of the busiest cities of America."

"You and your sister do have a touch for that," said Arthur.

"And you also have a touch too, _Arthur_ ," Francis pointed out.

"Umm, we are cousins…" He looked down at his script. "Ah," he sounded uncaring as he read the line. "Well, that's something."

"Yeah, that sucks," Francis read his line.

"This whole country will be mine anyways," both he and Arthur said at the same time.

"Wrong!" Alfred happily interrupted them.

"Listen to me!" Tino shouted, successfully getting the three's attentions and breaking their glares. "There's also something else that's been bothering me lately though."

"Hah? What?" Arthur asked, sounding none too interested.

"There's a mysterious boy who's been showing up from time to time," said Tino. "Nobody knows him from the village. And the neighboring towns are at least a day's walk away. I'm afraid Mr. Netherlands will find the boy and do something terrible to him. He's a scary man."

"Tim is actually quite handsome when he lets his hair down," said Matthew, earning approving nods from the girls.

Gilbert looked him. "Birdie," he said, serious.

"Hmm?" Matthew looked at him.

"Are you cheating on me?"

Matthew blushed and panicked. "What? No!" he frantically denied. "Gil, you know I would never-!" Gilbert hugged Matthew around his neck and whispered something into his ears, causing the younger blond to blush. "Gil!" He weakly hit the albino, who only smirked back.

Francis whistled. "Get a room you two," he said. "Or at least wait until this is over."

"Kill joy," said Gilbert, letting go.

"Gilbert/Buder!" both Matthew and Ludwig yelled out, blushing. Gilbert only shrugged.

"You westerners and your-" said Yao, ticked as he bolted his fists under the table.

"Hah, a little boy?" Arthur read his line. "Why would he be by himself all the way out here in the wilderness?"

"Exactly my point," said Tino. "That's why we thought the whole thing was a bit strange."

"Ah! Wait a second," said Francis, realization slipping into his voice. "You say he came to you and Sweden _oui_?"

"Yes, that's right," Tino nodded. "He was a cute little kid." Alfred smiled proudly.

"Do you zink it is possible zat he is related to one of us?"

"Hah, I never thought about that possibility," said Tino.

"A kid like that all alone in the New World?" said England. "He might even be-"

"My little brother," the three said dreamily, though Arthur not so much as the other two as he cleared his throat and moved on to the next line.

"There's no way he's your brother!" he shouted. "He's my baby brother," he looked at Francis, "you bloody frog!"

" _Non_! He's definitely mine, fuzz-brows," Francis countered.

"Again, the fighting starts," said Michelle, sighing into her words.

"Ah!" Tino spoke up, shocked as he pointed a figure outward, his eyes still on his script.

"Hey Finland, is that the kid?" Francis asked.

"Y-yes, that's him," Tino answered.

Arthur smirked. "Ha! I knew it. He's mine after all," he said. "We look exactly alike." Looked at Francis. "Well, Frog?"

" _Non_ ~," Francis denied. "Well, it's actually true," his eyes trailed off to the side, "but still… he also has my blood in him, both of them! So…" He went back to the script. " _Il_ looks more like _moi_. He's _mon petit frere, Angleterre_. Just look at him!"

Arthur stared. "Really? Look at him?' he questioned, glancing down at Peter.

"Um, what about me?" Tino spoke up, trending carefully. "Where do we resemble?"

"Ah! No, no," said Arthur, sounding a bit too happy. "Resemblance doesn't really matter after all."

"Really?" said Alfred, eyeing Arthur.

"That's right, that's right," Francis agreed, hiding his excitement behind his smile and trying to stop his giggle. "It doesn't. It's more about how much you love him." He sounded perverted again and Michelle shifted uncomfortably next to him, meeting eyes with Arthur.

"I feel horrible for having Michelle sit there," said Gilbert. "You want to switch with me, Chelley?"

Michelle forced out a smile. "Thank you for the offer, Gilbert," she said. "But that's okay." She looked down at Wendy, then back up to Gilbert before smiling again. Gilbert nodded in understanding.

"Hah?" Tino read his line, sounding confused and in disbelief.

"At any rate, anyone can tell that he's my little brother," said Francis, reading off his line.

"No he's not, you bloody tosser!" Arthur shouted, eyes on his script as he read the stage directions.

"In the midst of his fighting with France over who gets to be America's older brother," Mei narrated once she finished reading over the stage directions, "England faced two Civil Wars in the span of one year and ended up losing his monarchy in 1642."

"And now," Maria picked up the narration after everyone paused to read the stage directions, "6 years later, the Thirty Years War that started in 1618, a war considered as one of the longest and most destructive in European history, finally came to an end."

"Not the worst war," said Francis.

"We had a lot of those," said Gilbert. "Especially between France and England."

"Hmm," said Arthur and Francis.

"I recognize your independence, Netherlands," said Antonio.

"Brother," Emma sadly spoke her line.

"My little sister," Tim place a hand on Emma's hand, his eyes still on the script, "if you want, I'll take you away from here. But if you still want to stay with him, then I won't interfere." He looked up at Emma and placed a hand on her check. Emma leaned into his touch and Tim's eyes soften. "Just know that I'll always be there for you."

Antonio scuffed as he watched the interaction within the two with his arms crossed over his chest.

"In the year 1660, the English Monarchy was restored," Mei narrated and paused to read the stage direction, "and five years later, the Black plague returned to London," Arthur clinged and many Europeans groaned at the memory of the first Black Plague, "causing many deaths and resulting in a decline to England's heath. I'm liking my lines!" She looked up with a happy smile on her face.

"I hated that," said Francis.

" _Si_ ," said Antonio, frowning.

"Well, at least we didn't have it as bad as Arthur," said Gilbert, going back to his script so he could hide from Arthur's glare.

"In order to not go through the same cycle of sickness, death, and resurrection once more," Michelle continued the narration, "England decided to burn London, his own heart, to the ground in the following year." She didn't paused to read the stage direction, knowing that she didn't need to. "The heart burnt he ignited within himself lasted for three days, but it had paid off in the end."

"Now," Maria picked up the narration, "we move into the year 1683, to the Battle of Vienna, which ended the Ottoman Empire's advances into Europe."

"Time to end this," said Roderich.

Sadik smiled evilly. "Agreed," he said. "You will become mine," Roderich's eyebrow twitched, " _Avusturya_!"

"End scene 2," said Elizabeta, flipping to the next scene. "Start scene 3."

"After the war ended," Maria narrated, "the Ottoman Empire was greatly weakened and was forced to back away from Europe. 6 years later, the country of Russia began to westernize after the tsar toured around Europe and saw how advanced they were."

"Ahh," said Francis, a hand on his temple. "He was always drunk on vodka-"

"Vodka~" Ivan happily said, holding up a white bottle.

"You'd better not be drinking that," Arthur narrowed his eyes at the Russian.

"-It wasn't hard to figure out who he was," Francis finished.

Alistair laughed and Francis looked at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"And now we move into the 18th century, in the year 1701. The War of the Spanish Succession, otherwise known as Queen Anne's War, has begun."

"Spain," said Francis, "you should let me take over and become one of my new territories, _mon ami_!

"No, I refuse!" said Antonio. "You can't do to me what you did to _Inglaterra_!" He points to Arthur.

Arthur's eye twitched and he tsked. "Hey, what's that suppose mean?" he asked, annoyed.

"Shut it, Albion," Alistair said lazily, reading his line. Arthur glared at him, but Alistair just smirked and continued to ignore him, bringing his script up to block Arthur from his view. "Now that's better," he said, before continuing with his lines. "Ye waur Franny's servant fur 300 years an' his leid was yer national leid, accept it an' jist gie ower it aweddy. It's nae use sayin' ye dornt kin his leid when ye spoke it fur ower 300 years, laddie."

"That is true," said Francis.

"Shut up," said Arthur, before reading his lines. "You shut you, you Scottish bastard. You were no help what so ever."

"Let's not fight, you two," Roderich spoke up. "Really, let's not." He glanced up at Arthur before returning to his script. "It's becoming really annoying. Don't you agree, Holy Rome?" He looked to the white haired child next to him.

"Ah," Edwin blankly said, sitting in between his father and Dimitri, his feet up on the seat and a hand wrapped around it while the other rested on the opened script book in front of him.

"Holy Rome!" Arthur shouted.

Gilbert laughed, a hand slouched across Matthew's chair. "I zink it's interestink," he said, reading his line and switching back to his German accent. "You'd better feel lucky I'm such an awesome older bruder to you, and am _nicht_ like _Schottland_ and zat _Osterreich's nicht zu viel_ like _Wales oder Irland_ , Vest." He shyly looked to Ludwig, who only grunted back, his face blank, as he looked outward.

" _Bonjour_ Prussia," Francis greeted with a smile sent over to his friend, who sat across the room from him.

Gilbert looked back at him and smirked. "Hey Francy."

"So, _tu_ are on Spain's side this time, I see." Gilbert shrugged, looking up at the ceiling while Francis turned to Arthur, his script in hand. "Why do I have the feeling that _tu_ are only in this just to fight with _moi_ again, _mon petit Angleterre_."

A tick mark appeared on Arthur's head. "Don't call me that, you bloody Frog!" he shouted, eyes on the script.

"Hah, so it is inherited," commented Alfred, before looking down at his little brother, a happy smile on his face. "It's not just us, Peter!"

"Shut up, git," Arthur grumbled, looking away only to be met with Peter's black face stare. He looked at Francis. "You," he glared at the Frenchman, placing his book back in front of him so he won't see Peter or Alfred's face, though he certainly felt their stares.

Francis smirked. "What? Can't face your sons now, _Arthur_?" he asked.

"Shut up and read your lines, you bloody Frog! You always-!"

"Those colonists of yours in the New World," Francis read, smiling shyly back at his younger cousin before glancing down to his script for the next line. "I wonder what I should do with them."

Arthur's eyes narrowed at Francis' face, his script off to the side, but still at a distance where he could glance at it. "You. You damned Frog! Do you realize what you've just done? By teaming up with the natives and massacring my people, do you realize what you've just done to America?" Francis' eyes widened. "You bloody tosser!" Francis shrugged and everyone read the stage direction. Arthur frowned. "Oh. I don't like this," he said.

"Neither did we," his three older brothers spoke in unison.

Arthur sighed and read his lines, "First of all, I hate you, both of you."

"Really now," said Dylan.

"And I really don't want to do this with you Scotland. Wales, I can take, but you are just…

"Hmm," Alistair hummed, his arms crossed as he held his script in one hand while he blankly looked up at Arthur, "feeling's matured, twally."

"In the year 1707," Michelle narrated, "the United Kingdom of Great Britain was formed under the Act of Union between England and his two older brothers, Wales and Scotland."

"Say this while they are acting the scene out, _ma chere_ ," said Francis. Michelle nodded. "In fact," he looked at everyone, "We should do this to all of them."

"Of course," said Elizabeta. "It just depends on when and where."

"Um," Emma agreed. "But we'll sort it out once we start acting it out."

Everyone nodded and went back to the script read.

"And now we travel to the year 1740," Mei picked up the narration, "the start of the War of Austrian Succession, which set the stage for the Seven Years War."

Gilbert laughed. "Ahh, I remember this," he said, and glanced toward Roderich, who refused to look at him. "Remember it, Richey?"

"Of course," Roderich answered. "How could I forget? You invaded my vital region, after all."

Gilbert laughed.

"At the time," Michelle narrated, "England and the Netherlands were traditional enemies of France."

"Spain and the ruling Habsbury family of Austria are related through marriage," said Maria, "and Spain, who had been at war with England, wanted to re-establish his influence in North Italy in hopes of getting both brothers to live under his roof."

"You tried really hard _, mon ami_ ," said Francis, petting Antonio's back. "Really hard."

"Prussia," Mei picked up the narration, "a former Teutonic Knight, and Hungary were allies during the Crusader Age, but violently broke apart in the end due to the same reason as France and Scotland; religious differences."

"It's true," both Gilbert and Alistair said, shrugging.

Francis also nodded in agreement, frowning as he thought back on it. "But ours wasn't as violent as them," he said, pointing to the Germans sitting across from him.

"True, but you still turned into a pervert like him," Alistair stated, pointing up at Gilbert.

Francis shrugged. "BTT remember?"

"And where do I fall into?"

"You're our good friend," said Gilbert. "You're sometimes there, especially when we're in England's jail and Arthur has to come bail us out-"

"Ludwig and I are not your go getters, you bloody tossers!" Arthur shouted. "If you're going to do that, at least do your work, damn it!" Ludwig, Lukas, and Lovino nodded in agreement.

"We're improving, aren't we? And you're sometimes not there, Alistair," Gilbert continued. "So I don't really know where you'd fall into. Besides, you drink with Ivan."

"True," said Alistair.

"I think it's time we finally settle this, Frog," said Arthur, reading his line.

"I agreed _, Angleterre_ ," Francis said. "Let's settle this."

"…This is getting us nowhere! Why don't you just admit that he's mine?" Arthur sounded frustrated as his eyebrows knotted together.

" _Non_ , stop joking around, _mon cher_. Even though it's actually true…"

Arthur quickly looked up at Francis, glaring. "What did you just call me?" he asked.

"Script Arthur," said Alfred. "Follow the script."

"Oh fine," Arthur, irritated, looked back at the script. "Who's your what now?"

"You know that he's obviously mine, Black Sheep of Europe," said Francis, smirking.

"Ahh! That's it!" Arthur got up and made to grab Francis, but Michelle and Alfred stopped him, Alfred holding him back while Michelle stood in front of Francis.

"Arthur!" she said. "Calm down and read the script! It's just a script!" Francis smiled at Arthur while the Brit glowed back and made for him again, but Alfred's strength stopped him. "You can beat him up afterwards!"

" _QUE_?" Francis lost his victorious smile as he looked up at his half sister in shock. Michelle smiled back at him in apology.

Arthur stopped struggling and Alfred let him go. He fixed his tie. "Well, all right, I suppose," he said and sat back down, picking up his script and reading it. Michelle and Alfred also sat down. "Shut up! Don't call me that!" Arthur shouted at Francis, before glancing back at the script. "You know what, why don't we just let him decide whom he wants to be with, hah?"

Francis frowned into his script as he read, " _Oui_. Fine with me. _Tu_ just said what I was about to suggest."

Arthur tsked as he glared at his most hated brother-in-law before returning his gaze back to the script. "Now, come here, America," he said creepily, smiling. "Come. Let us open the mysterious gate together, shall we?"

Peter let out a crying sound, all the while trying to hold his laughter in.

"Scary!" Francis shouted, eyes on his script. "C-cut it out, Angleterre! You're making me want to cry to! You really did." He deadpanned at the frowning Arthur, before smiling, his tone softening as he addressed Peter while glancing back at his lines now and again. "Now, come on, come this way. You can have fabulous French food on your plate every single day."

Peter stopped crying and looked to Francis.

"Ahh!" said Arthur. "He fell for that trick!"

"Of course," said Alfred, looking away from Arthur's gaze.

Arthur's glared turned into a sad smiled. "Well, I guess I knew this was going to happen from the start. Of course I did… I don't have anything good to offer him, after all… of course…"

Peter turned toward his father and placed a hand on the man's shoulder, causing him to look down at the boy. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Ding, ding, ding," Alfred shouted out happily, his pointer finger pointing up. He then turned to Arthur. "Did I really do that?"

"Yes," Arthur answered simply, his eyes closed.

"Wow." He glanced up. "Little me, what were you thinking?"

" _Ca ce que je voudrais savoir_ (that's what I want to know)," said Francis.

Arthur glared at them.

"Ah!" Francis returned to his lines. "I just got rejected. Ah, well." His gaze softened over. "I'll let it go, for now. I have to get back to my _Encyclopedie_ anyways."

Peter looked up at Arthur with disdain. "I have to smile up at you?" he said. "I have to play nice with you?"

Arthur merely stared blankly back at him. "Hmm," he said. "Probably one of the only times you'll do so, hah brat?"

Peter pouted and looked back at his script. "Why did you have to stick to him like that when you were little, Al?"

Alfred shrugged.

Peter sighed and read, "I've learnt a lot about myself over the past few days." He smiled into his script. "And I'm glad you came to see me."

"I'm over here, git," Arthur stated.

"Don't care." Peter frowned and looked away.

"You're going to have to care, Peter," said Michelle. "When it comes time for acting, you're going to have to do it."

Peter looked up at Michelle, frowning deeply and appearing hopeless.

"Yeah," Wendy agreed. "This is probably the only time you could to this with daddy, right Pete?"

Arthur smiled. "Wendy, dear…" he said.

"Arthur, just what have you been teaching them?" Francis asked, a little horrified.

"Shut up," said Arthur, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms. "And mind out of the gutter, Frog. They're only children!"

"By our standers…" Gilbert whispered. "But who knows about their minds-…"

Arthur glared at him before returning to his script while Peter pouted, crossing his arms before turning back to his script. "I see. Well… I'm also glade that I met you," said Arthur, smiling a little as he petted Peter's head. "You sure grow up fast, don't you?"

"I want to," said Peter, still frowning and crossing his arm.

"Too bad," said Arthur, retreating his hand back and never once looking away from his script. "All right, I'll get straight to the point! From today onward, you're my little brother."

"Ump," Peter nodded, trying to smile and act cheery again. "Then, can I call you big brother?"

Arthur appeared startled, his eyes wide. "Me?" he questioned, a hand on his chest. "Brother?" He shook with a small smile on his face as he remembered back to the past.

"Ohhh," said Alistair, shrinking into his seat and winching at the horrible memory emerging into the forefront of his mind. The memories of an innocent little boy and Alistair's own bloodstained hands that he'd been trying so hard to forget about for these past millennia.

"Ahhh!" Dimitri took up Young England's line. "Scotland," Alistair automatically looked at him, "stop it! Stop picking on me, brother, it hurts! Not the arrows, Ireland! Ouch! Wales!" He looked like he was about to cry, but held it in as Ivan brought the child's head to rest on his chest.

"From today onwards, you're my servant, _Angleterre_!" Wendy read Young France's line and looked up guiltily at her father. "Sorry daddy."

"Hmm," said Arthur, frowning and looking outward. "It's fine."

"I want that line!" said Peter.

"You already have a lot," said Arthur. "Give this one to your sister."

Peter crossed his arms and pouted. "No fair," he said. "You always side with others. You always play favorites."

Arthur silently looked at him before sighing and returned his gaze back to the script.

"I'll definitely sock you in the face one day, _Inglaterre_!" Antonio spoke up.

"Hmm, a letter from my brothers…?" Wendy sounded confused and appeared adorable as she tilted her head sideways, her pointer figure on her chine. Francis refrained from cooing at her. "Ahh!" Her eyes widened in shock and she appeared scared as she threw the script away, and moved back in her seat. "It's a curse!"

"Nice, Wendy," said Emma, smiling at her cousin's only daughter.

Wendy blushed and took back her script. "Thank you," she said.

"I'm ticked that I can't marry a young girl," Dylan read King Henry VIII's lines out loud. "As King of England-"

"How come you get to be King?" asked Alistair.

Dylan shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's to make up for not making that many appearances or have many lines?" He suggested.

"Speaking of no lines," Kiku spoke up. "I haven't heard Hercales-san's yet."

"That's true…" Arthur agreed. "Does he even have a line?" He quickly flipped through the pages as Dylan continued with his line.

"I shouldn't have to wait for that stupid Pope's permission to remarry," said Dylan. "Forget it, I'll make my own Church!" Arthur winched. "I'm out of here."

"Do you even know what you are yet, Arthur?" Alfred asked.

"No," Arthur answered blankly, pausing in mid fast flipping of the pages and then stopping entirely when he dropped his hand and closed his eyes. "If you're talking about religion, then no."

Alfred sighed. "Great," he said, frowning. "So I'll be hearing you asking yourself that stupid question again when you're drunk."

"What stupid question?" Alistair asked, confused.

"It's nothing!" Arthur yelled, returning to his lines. "He's willing to call me… brother… No, you can just call me England. That's good enough for me."

Peter frowned, confused. "O-okay," he said.

Arthur looked up. "Can't I skip-"

"No," said Elizabeta, serious as she gave Arthur a glare. "Read it."

Arthur sighed and read the lyrics to the song he was to sing. "The sun filtering through the trees was like a gentle flight. As it covered you, I fell in love with you." Arthur looked up while Elizabeta sighed dreamily. "What the bloody hell is this? I did not say that!"

"It's just a song, Arthur," said Michelle. "Just continue."

"I reach out to close the distance between us. You are both near and far from me.'

Alfred scuffed and turned his head to the side. "Ain't that the truth," he whispered.

"If time carries you away from me, please just tell me…" Arthur appeared sad, as he understood where this was going. "This evening is playing a Melody of love." He frowned uncomfortably. "Ahh… Hmm, since I'm going to be his legal guardian, this sure is going to be quite a responsibility for me. The sky goes on. It sends the winds to you like a beautifully wrapped gift."

"Oh my!" said Francis, trying to cover his laugh and delight while Elizabeta looked up at the ceiling, smiling. Next to her, Roderich sighed and brought out a handkerchief for her to whip her bleeding nose with.

Arthur glared at his older cousin. "Mind out of the gutter, Frog," he said. "Mind out of the gutter!" He then shifted his gaze to Elizabeta. "You as well, Lizzy."

"Yeah, you two," Alfred agreed, appearing disgusted. "Really, you know I'd never…" He and Arthur met eyes before their frowns deepened and both looked away from each other.

Arthur returned to his script. "Even if we are apart. I'm going to have to provide him with a better life, as well as protect him. I have to do my best. I'm sure that many troubles and obstacles await him.'

Alfred laughed, looking away from Arthur and toward the door. "Oh, you have no idea," he said.

Arthur sighed. "Ah, your smile is like the sun… It can't be completely hidden by the clouds. Still forlorn, I raise my hands and I make my vow to you…" Arthur moved back. "Okay, this is really sounding like-"

"Just read it!" Elizabeta snapped and Roderich had to pull her back down to her seat.

Arthur flinched and continued, "Happiness and sadness. Everything. I will be with you through it all… Strong, quiet, echoing melody."

"That is actually true," said Francis. "If you think about it. In our past life, back in Spades…"

Arthur hummed. "The stars are singing. The ocean prays for embrace. Wait for daybreak, my beloved. Right here."

"I kinda did wait for you by the harbor," Alfred admitted. "A lot. Sometimes until sunset! Michelle had to bribed me home back in Spades and I wouldn't let go of you unless you promised to come back soon! No the similarities." He smiled fondly at the memories.

"And there will come a time when this vast, plentiful land will cause him trouble. The sky goes on. It sends the winds to you Like a Beautifully wrapped gift. Even if we are apart… From now on, I need to support him too. I don't have much money, thanks to France, but I'll make it through this, somehow. Ah!" Arthur reached out. "Don't go there, it's dangerous. That thing is ferocious. I'm coming-" He made to get up, but paused in shock. "H-hah? Could it be that this kid… may very well be capable of living on his own…?"

"Due to this event, England offered the colonist on the New Land a considerable amount of freedom," Michelle narrated, "which is why America is called the Land of the Free. Also, because of this, many cultures from other countries mixed together to create the American culture, causing America to gain power that surpassed England's own." She looked up. "And that ends Scene 3."

Everyone flipped the page to the next scene.

"Now," Mei picked up the narration, "let us venture forth into the year 1755, the start of The Seven Years War, otherwise known as the French and Indian Wars.

"Mr. Austria," Elizabeta spoke up, worried, "are you really determined to continue this war?"

"What's wrong, Hungary?" Roderich asked. "It is most unlike you, to bypass an opportunity for war, or to injure _Preußen_ , for that matter."

"That is true," said Elizabeta, blankly eyeing the smiling Gilbert.

"I'm flattered," said Gilbert, a hand on his chest and a soft smile on his face as he looked at Elizabeta.

"Now, who's cheating?" Alfred spoke up, glaring at Gilbert.

"I'm not cheating," Gilbert defended, turning to Alfred and then to the frowning Matthew. "I'm not. Sure I liked her when we were younger, but I don't anymore. She's family, and an old friend. That's all."

"Nice safe, Gils," Francis commented, smiling. "But really, friend or not, if you cheat on my son, you're dead meat."

Gilbert laughed. "I'll keep that in mind," he said. "Really, I will. You guys constantly keep reminding me."

"Because it's you, Gilbert," Arthur simply said, not looking up from his script.

"It's just… I'm worry, Mr. Austria," Elizabeta continued her line, still sounding worried.

"Rest assured, Hungary," said Roderich, placing a hand on hers. "This time, for sure, we shall not fail!'

"Comrades! Follow zee awesome me!" Gilbert shouted out. "Someone is calling. I'm being called. All right, leave it to me; let's go. More! More! To the east and to the west, I'll keep running. If you desire it too, I'll come pet you. That's right, if fighting is your only option, then that's what you'll have to do. The awesome me's the most supreme! The strongest! The one who gets the last laugh, yeah! Is the awesome me, of course. _Danke!_ The best! The most fearsome! You guys can praise me. I'll show you my massive dream. A succession of victories for sure." He looked up and then down the line toward Roderich. "I did win." He returned to the script. "Alone in my room, I'll write it today too, a memorial of the awesome me. More! More! Hey little bird, chirp for my sake. It will heal me; niyo, niyo! This is bad, a panda that will bring happiness. I won't be fooled." He glared up at Ivan, who sat farther down the table.

Ivan merely smiled back at him. " _Da._ You didn't fall for it," he said, before looking across the table and farther down the line. "But someone else did."

"Shut up, _aru_!" said Yao, frowning. "Don't ever do that again, _aru_."

" _Da_ ," said Ivan.

"The awesome me will show up!" Gilbert read his line. "Burn it up! I'll do whatever I want and I'll do it violently." Many groaned. "Old man, please watch over me. _Mein gott_. In a pinch. Punch. Sometimes even a warrior starts shaking. I'll leave things at this point. A reverse in the situation, I'm going to be hasty. All of the maps will someday be in these hands… I'll laugh as I run through… That's right, it's not because I'm weak. It's because I'm too strong! The awesome me's the most supreme! The strongest! The one who gets the last laugh, yeah! Is the awesome me, of course. _Danke_! Everyone! Come here! Let's exchange email addresses? Being alone is too much fun. Right England?" He looked at Arthur.

"Shut up, Kraut," said Arthur, frowning and crossing his arms.

Gilbert smirked and returned to his script. "Everything will be in these hands! Just you wait! _Beobachten sie es bitte, Fritz Vater._ _Beobachten sie es bitte, Fritz Vater._ _Beobachten sie es bitte, Fritz Vater."_

"These little nations are so annoying with their petty fights _da_ ," said Ivan.

Arthur smirked into his script. "All is fine with me," he said, "as long as I can beat up that wine bastard into a bloody pulp."

Michelle sighed.

"I'm still a little sore about what happen in America, _Angleterre_ ," said Francis.

Arthur glared. "I won fair and square, Frog."

"Since when do you ever play fair _aru_?" Yao asked.

Francis smirked and said, " _Non, tu_ didn't!"

"Bruder, I warned you," said Edwin, blankly without looking up.

"Put more feeling into it, boy!" said Gilbert.

Edwin sighed and turned toward Gilbert, dropping his feet to the ground as he gave the other white head a glare. Gilbert smiled at the deadliness of it.

"Oh," he said.

"Bruder, I warned you," Edwin repeated dangerously, before going back to his usual position.

"Nice, Edwin!" said Elizabeta, smiling and giving her son a thumb's up. "You show him." Elizabeta looked to Gilbert. "That's my son for you!"

Gilbert snorted. "So you't choose zat voos ofer me too, hah?" he asked, reading his script.

"Hmm?" Ivan spoke up, reading his line. He smiled happily like a child. "Oh hello, Sweden. Seems we are on the same side this time around _da_?" He looked at the man to his left.

"Hmm," Berwald nodded from his place next to his husband and Ivan.

"Mr. Austria, France is in trouble!" Elizabeta spoke up, panicked and worried.

"I beg your pardon?" said Roderich, frowning and worried.

"He is losing his battle with England in the Colony of America."

Arthur smirked as he read the stage directions. "Hah, I like my role," he said.

"Of course you do," said Francis, frowning at the memory of being whipped and kicked around by Arthur all too many times. "You did this in the past, after all."

"Oh, like you didn't either, Frog," Arthur countered, before continuing with his script. "Leave America and do not come back, Frog."

"Canada!" Alistair shouted out, reaching forward, toward Canada with worry, before shaking his head and leaned back into his seat, putting his feet up on the table once more, annoying Arthur with it. Though in actuality, Arthur was also tempted to do that as well, since his old self's personality had slowly emerged during this script read.

"Feet down, Alistair," Arthur ordered, glaring at his elder brother.

Alistair smirked. "You're just jealous that Ah could do it, twally," he said.

Arthur was annoyed. "It's not like I could help it," Arthur whispered. "This read through is reversing me back to my younger self… and the incident earlier isn't helping much either." He looked down at his script.

"That blockhead!" Roderich continued. "Always trying to rob things from that pirate!"

Arthur smirked, his hand twitching under the table and only his youngest son saw it. Peter, frowning, grabbed onto it, staring up at Arthur and shocking him before he turned away again. Arthur blinked a few times before also turning away. Alfred, Matthew, Gilbert, Francis, Wendy and Michelle noticed this behavior and had to let out a humming sound as a smile graced their lips.

"However, we have already occupied Berlin," said Elizabeta. "Prussia fares no better than us. He cannot hold on for long."

"Hmph!" said Francis. "That is a mere trifle. It will not deter us from our victory."

"That's true," Antonio agreed. "Looking at the situation, even if Prussia has an excellent leader, he is still at a disadvantage."

Gilbert let out a small chest laugh.

"Russia, it all depends on you," said Roderich.

Alfred scuffed and Arthur threw him a glare.

Ivan smiled, not looking at his script. " _Da_ ," he said, and looked toward Gilbert, who stared back, blank and unmoving. "Prussia and I have quite a history, after all."

"Mr. Austria, let me fight along with you!" Elizabeta said with confidence.

"Ah!" Roderich approved. "Our thoughts may differ, but we must emerge victorious!"

Gilbert scuffed. "Fritz, I believe in you. Give me strengs to fight srough zis, my kink!" he said.

"Let's settle this once and for all."

Gilbert smirked. "You're just a country full of skirts, aren't you?"

Roderich looked annoyed while Elizabeta glared at Gilbert. "I shall be your opponent," he said.

"Hah," said Gilbert. "As you vish, _Osterreich_!"

" _Preußen_ , you are somebody," Roderich admitted.

Gilbert smirked, but then frowned at his next line. "Zat sissy is… strong?" He sounded to be in disbelief.

"Why did all these change?" Roderich sounded genuinely sad and questioning, yet at the same time, understanding of the reason why. The room was silent for a moment, before Roderich looked up at Gilbert. "Surrender now, _Preußen_! You are cornered!"

Gilbert smiled. "Hah," he said. "You have _nicth_ even won, you ninny! Even if zee awesome me is zee only one left, ze awesome me vill still fight you to zee ent! _Verdammt_! Zat eyebrow tastaft!" Arthur's eyes twitched as Gilbert looked up at him. "I'm still wowed by the fact that you did that."

Arthur shrugged. "I told you," he reminded the Prussia. "I was only in it to kick the Frog's face. Once finished, I had the right to rip the contract between us. Besides," he looked to Alfred, "I… had someone to look after." He closed his eyes and sipped his tea while Alfred blankly stared at him.

"Mr. Austria!" Elizabeta sounded distressed. "This is terrible! The Russian Empress is deceased! The new Emperor has sided with Prussia!"

"What?!" said Roderich, shocked.

"Ahh…" Ivan smiled genuinely. "I remembered that… a great day, it was. For me anyways... for Russia…" His eyes trailed off before returning to the script. "Although I am a little unwilling, but my new Emperor seems to be in awe of you, Prussia. Therefore, this time, I am on your side, _da_?"

"I'm still a little weary…" Gilbert admitted.

"The War came to a closing end in 1763," Michelle read her lines, "when the Treaty of Paris was signed. As a result of England's victory against France and Spain, Canada came into England's full control. France lost most of his colonies in North America-

"Lost it completely when _Amerique_ made the _Louisiana Purchase_ ," said Francis.

"-and Spain gave England Florida in exchange for Cuba," Michelle finished.

"Don't ask, don't comment," Arthur glared at Alfred, who pouted, before reciting his line, "Have you said your goodbyes?"

" _Oui_ ," Francis frowned. "Take good care of him, _Angleterre_."

"Of course. My brother is quite taken with him. Had it not been for you fighting with him about it, I would have probably ended up raising the child too anyhow." He looked up and then towards the back, and glared. "I always end up looking after them anyways. Don't deny it." His brothers shrugged. It was true.

"It's not our fault that you found our sons reincarnations before we did, Artie," said Seamus.

"Ahh!" Francis continued his lines. " _Mon petit cher_! Remember what _papa_ taught _tu_! _Tu_ don't have to force yourself to eat his horrible cooking, you can make the pancakes that _papa_ taught _tu_ how to make _mon cher_!"

"Damn it Frog!" Arthur slammed a fist down on the table and turned toward Francis, angry. "My cooking is not that bad!"

"It killed me," Gilbert stated.

Arthur turned toward him. "It did not."

"You're right, _mon ami_!" Francis smiled, sounding distressed and trying to keep the happiness out of his tone. "It is horrible!" He looked up at Arthur. "Do not kill my son, _Angleterre_!"

"As if I ever could!" Arthur answered honestly.

"True that," said Gilbert, the others nodding in agreement.

"If he ever did, I'd be angry and leave," said Michelle.

Arthur scuffed. "As if I'd let you," he said.

"Happened before."

Arthur looked at her. "Yes. And what was the after match of that, hah? Where are you right now, love?" Michelle frowned, pouted and turned away. Arthur smirked and turned back to his script. "Exactly."

"Don't worry, Michelle," Mei spoke up. "I'll save you.

Michelle smiled down the table at her friend. "Thank you, Mei-chan," she said.

"Come on, Canada," said Arthur, reading his line. "I'll take you to meet your brother, America." He smiled. "America! America! Come meet your brother, Canada."

"England!" Peter shouted out, smiling. Then he glared up at Arthur. "One of the only times, jerk, one of the only times."

"Hmm," said Arthur, eyes on his script. He smiled. "My, you've grown again, haven't you?"

"Who is this?" Peter motioned to Dimitri, sitting across the table and farther down from him.

"He's your brother," Arthur smiled warmly, "from the north. His name is Canada. Be good to him, all right?"

"Hi Canada, I'm your brother, America."

"Hi," Dimitri answered timidly.

"Oh! I've got something for you," said Arthur, excited.

"Ahh," Alfred smiled fondly, leaning back in his chair. "I remember this."

Matthew smiled in agreement at the warm memory.

"Cool, what is it, England?" Peter asked.

"Toy soldiers," Arthur smiled fondly. "I made them myself. They're for both of you, so be nice and share, all right? There are plenty of soldiers in there. You can play together so you won't become board while I'm away."

"Thank you," said Dimitri, holding onto Ivan's side.

Peter looked up at Arthur, a frown on his face. "Hey jerk," he said.

"Hmm?" Arthur hummed, not looking at Peter.

"How come I don't get one? You gave Alfred toys you made yourself, and you even gave him a pocket watch much like your own, but I get nothing?"

Arthur turned to Peter, his face blank. "You have a lot, Peter," he said. "You have a phone, a computer, toys, and games. You have things that didn't exist in those times, and you still want more?"

Everyone watched the exchange between father and son, Francis knowing exactly what Peter truly wanted and wondering if Arthur actually knew what it was his son truly craved for or not.

"Besides, you already have a taste of what those two watches are capable of..." Arthur whispered. "I don't think I'd like to risk yours and Ace's life again..." He shook his head at the grim memory of their deaths.

Alfred frowned at the mention of Molossia's human name and wondered how his boy was doing, sleeping in Alfred's office and being watched by one of his bodyguards after the messy, first for many things, trip they'd come back from.

Peter huffed and turned back to his script. He closed his eyes to calm himself. Once he opened them, he smiled. "Thank you, England," he said happily. Then frowned in worry. "But what's with your hands?"

"Yes. Are you okay?" Dimitri questioned worriedly, looking down at his own brother's hand instead, imagining it wrapped in white cloth. Ivan smiled, knowing exactly what his half brother was thinking.

"Hah?" said Arthur. "Oh, it's nothing. It's just something I got from the wars going on in Europe, is all." Arthur laughed awkwardly. "Nothing major."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Peter questioned, his brows knotted together in worry.

"Of course!" Arthur smiled. "Why won't I be? This is nothing, compared to everything else I've been through."

"True that," Francis whispered off to the side.

Peter frowned and took hold of Arthur's hands, shocking him. "W-what are you doing, America?"

Peter blew on Arthur's hand, farther startling him. The boy looked up, his gaze serious. "Making it go away," he pouted cutely, taking Arthur by surprise. "You always do this for me whenever I get injured, and it works," he said, before glancing downward. "Still does…"

Wendy smiled as she watched her older brother. Then, she looked up at her mother and both smiled at each other in approval.

Francis saw everything and whispered into Michelle's ears, "What scheming veelas you two are."

Michelle was startled and stiffened up, before turning and smiling at her older brother. Alfred did not miss this interaction.

"I think papa did the same thing for me too," said Dimitri. He took hold of Ivan's hand, shocking the man, and blew on it. He smiled up at his older brother. "There, I hope you feel better, England."

"Er… I'm not England, though," said Ivan, smiling awkwardly.

"I know, but it's in the script, elder brother," he said.

"You two boys," Arthur smiled warmly. "So, how do you like your new toy?"

"We love it," both Dimitri and Peter said. "Thank you."

Arthur smiled and let out a small laugh. "Then let's play, shall we?" He looked up, no longer smiling. "And that ends that scene."

Everyone flipped the page and onto the second act.

"Memories of the time when they were still just as sweet and innocent as an angel," Maria narrated. Arthur let out a small laugh. "A feeling of family warmth, love, and bonding all but forgotten in the coming dawn. Every child must grow up and become adults. And parents have a hard time with letting them go. The curtain opens in the year 1775, the beginning of the American Revolution."

"Finally," Alfred said, sitting up.

Arthur blankly stared at him and Alfred refused to meet the older man's gaze.

"So zis is _England's_ preciously _kind_ (child), _Amerika_?" Gilbert questioned, smirking.

" _Oui_ ," Francis answered.

"And zat is your _kind_?" He glanced at Matthew.

Matthew blushed and lowered his head toward his bear.

" _Oui_ ," Francis confirmed. " _Il est Canada_."

"I ton't mean to be rute or anyzing, Francy, but are you sure he's a boy? Cause I really zink he vould look great in a dress!" He turned to Matthew. "I really do, Birdie."

"Gils!" Matthew yelled at his husband, but then blushed and quietly said. "Later…"

Gilbert smirked.

" _Oui_ ," said Francis, smiling at the memory. "I am sure, checked it myself. Although I have dressed him up as a girl once, and he was very cute."

"Papa!" Matthew shouted, sounding distressed and red faced.

Francis smirked. "I even had _Amerique_ fooled."

"Shut up, France!" Alfred shouted out angrily.

Francis sighed dramatically. "Too bad _Angleterre_ had to come back so soon and burn them all…" He gazed sideways. _"_ Zen _il_ come back at _moi_ for it later."

"Hmm, I'd lofe to see zat. I bet he't look great in a dress…" Said Gilbert, reading his lines. He looked up at Matthew. "Actually, I know he looks great in a dress." He smirked.

Matthew blushed. "Gils!"

"What? It's true, birdie."

"So you want him to be a girl, than?" Emma questioned.

Gilbert turned to face her. "I don't care," he shrugged. "As long as it's Birdie. I don't care."

"Good answer, Kraut," said Arthur, dropping his glare to look down at his script.

Alfred's face darkened as he read out his line, "Stop eyeing my brother, you perverted Kraut." He shrugged. "Though I know it's too little too late to say that now." He glanced at Gilbert and frowned. "I really should have shot you dead then." He returned his gaze to the script in front of him.

Gilbert let out a small, quite laugh and read his line, "Yep, tefinitely _England's_ _kind_ , all right. Alreaty using zee same nickname…" He laughed. "And the same shooting ability, apparently."

Alfred glared. "I haven't gone that trigger happy yet," he said, and then glanced toward Peter and Wendy before glaring back at Gilbert. "And neither have my younger siblings."

"Well…" said Peter, pondering and reflecting on it. "Not that… far… yet."

Alfred nodded, frowning as he thought about his old cowboy days. "I'm fine with that."

" _Oui_ ," Francis read his line. "I blame it all on _Angleterre's_ uncontrolled pirating days." He sighed happily and pervertedly, causing Arthur to face to twitch a bit. Alfred and Peter, on the other hand, winched, a frown on their faces. "Oh how _Espagne_ loved and hated those good old days." Francis shook his head and turned to the frowning Arthur. "Don't you still miss it?" Arthur looked up from his script. "Those glorious old days of ours?"

Arthur shrugged and looked down at Peter, before returning his gaze back to his script. "I'll admit, it was fun… while it lasted, but…" he shrugged a frown on his face, "Mirrored Nations… I guess."

Gilbert nodded, understanding what Arthur was saying by uttering the name of their duet song. "So," he said lazily, reading his lines, "you vant zee awesome me to train zis un-awesome kid, _ja_?"

Alfred scuffed. "I'm more awesome than you, Gilbert," he retorted.

"You wanna-" Gilbert glared up at Alfred and Matthew tried to push him back into his chair.

"Now, he is," Michelle spoke up in order to stop the fighting that was coming. Gilbert looked at her and they met eyes. "After you trained him, he surpassed you as well, Gilbert. Be proud of that. Of the fact that both your students grew up to be so strong."

Gilbert smirked and sat back down, satisfied with that answer.

" _Oui_ ," Francis started back up with the script. "It'll be a great way of getting back at _Angleterre_ , don't you agree _mon ami_?"

"I knew it…" Arthur whispered.

Gilbert smirked as he looked at Arthur. "True," he smiled, and looked down at his script for the next line. "I still ove him for zat time… all right. But you'd better not complain about zis, cause I von't be havink any of it, got it?"

"America," Matthew spoke up. "Are you sure you really want to do this eh? You'll be hurting England, you know. He'll be really sad by your betrayal eh."

"Ahh, you know him so well, Matthew," said Michelle. "And yet he…" She glanced toward Arthur.

"I had to do it," he defended. "If I didn't, Canada might've positively turned out just like America and possibly India. He's fine the way he is! He doesn't need to be disturbed. Right, lad?" He looked to Matthew for confirmation.

Matthew nodded, lowering his face into his bear. "Yes, I like my peace, thank you," he admitted. "But I also really wish people would notice me more… and stop mistaking me for Alfred. We're only cousins eh."

"And, despite what others say," Gilbert added, "you two don't even look like twins."

"Because we're not," said Alfred. "It's all Iggy's magic that made people think that." Arthur shrugged and Alfred returned to the script read. "It's the only way, Canada. I'm through trying to reason with him and getting him to listen to me. He thinks I'm still child, that I don't know anything and need to be protected." He looked at Arthur. "I'm not little anymore. Stop day-dreaming, old man."

Arthur sighed. "Where did my little angle go?" he questioned.

"He's still here, he just grew up and evolved," said Alfred, returning to the script. "I'll show him. I'll prove to him that I can take care of myself." Arthur scuffed and Alfred glared at him. "I can."

"I know you can," smiled Arthur. "But sometimes… sometimes…"

"Everyone makes mistakes, Iggy." His gaze returned to the script in front of him. "I don't need him to fight for me and get hurt for me anymore. I'll show him that I'm no longer the little brother he needs to protect. I don't want to watch him suffer from behind anymore; I want to fight with him."

"You did fight with him…" Francis smiled. "And made him cry…"

"Shut up, FROG!" Arthur shouted. "I did not cry."

"Ye did so," said Alistair. Arthur glared at his brothers, his arms crossed.

"Fight along side him, then," Alfred wrote down, and returned to the read through. "Even though I don't want to fight you, I'm fine with you wanting to stay with him, Canada. But don't try to change my mind, cause it's already made up. I have to do this. I don't want to have to helplessly watch him from behind, or be left behind, anymore."

Peter hummed at that last line, and the two brothers met gaze.

"America…" Matthew said sadly while Wendy watched Peter with sad eyes.

Gilbert laughed as he read the stage direction in his head. "You're VEAK!" he shouted out with glee. "At zis rate, you'll nefer be able to defeat _England_! Keepen going, you ninny! Honestly, _England_ must'fe shpoilet you!"

"He did," said Francis, eyeing Arthur, who turned away. "He's just like _Espagne_ in that category."

"Hah? What?" Antonio looked around the room, confused.

"Nothing, _mon ami_ ," Francis closed his eyes and patted his friend's back.

"Oh, okay!" Antonio smiled.

"Surprising, _oui_?" Francis read his line. "Especially considering all the things _Angleterre_ went through in his childhood."

"Ve all vent srough it _Frankreich_ ," said Gilbert, and the older nations each remembered their own grim childhood, or in Alistair's case, the time he'd almost killed Arthur due to being overwhelmed by his people's emotions and their desires while Dylan and Seamus remembered what they did and saw happen to Arthur in those older days of their past.

All three Kirkland brothers grimaced at the memory for their sins against their baby brother and pushing him to near breaking point. They automatically glanced toward Ivan when they thought that and let out a breath of relief.

" _Oui_ ," Francis agreed grimly. " _Mais Angleterre_ had it pretty bad. I mean the _Nordiques_ , his own brothers, one of whom almost killed him," both Alistair and Arthur clinged, "and zen _il_ was enslaved by _Rome_ ," Arthur's mouth twitched at the memory of the man who once was his uncle, " _et… moi…_ Ahh, _il_ was so cute back zen." He sighed lovingly into his hands, propping it up on the table. Arthur's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but he couldn't retort because it'd be a double-edged sword. Alistair, on the other hand, scuffed.

"Was he really?" Alfred asked, interested.

" _Oui_ ," said Francis. Then he glanced toward the still Arthur. " _Il_ was as _mignon_ (cut) as _Pierre_." He smiled.

"Oh," said Alfred, frowning. "So it's like that, hah…"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Arthur asked, annoyed.

"It just means the children gets too many traits from you, Arthur," said Michelle, also annoyed.

"Well, they do say that the men's genes tend to dominate," said Kiku, thinking back to his own little Kouri, and somehow managing to sound polite about it.

Gilbert smirked as he eyed the script and read, "Everyvone vas cute vent zey vere little, Franzy. Sough you looked like a girl." He looked at Francis. "Still do, actually."

"True that," Arthur agreed.

Francis looked at him. " _Arthur_ ," he said. "If _tu_ was dressed as a girl, _tu_ would fool people better zan _moi_." He smiled. " _Oui_?"

Arthur glared at his older cousin while his brothers smirked at the memory of a young Arthur blushing and gripping the hems of his dress in both anger and embarrassment before he opt to running up to the laughing Francis to beat him up with the stick in his hand. It was really adorable when he tripped and fell on his face. He had tried not to cry in front of them, instead running off into the forest while they laughed at him.

"Shut up, you bloody tosser!" said Arthur, seeing red. "I'll kill you!"

"Wait, you were also dressed as a girl, Iggy?" Alfred questioned his father while Matthew blushed.

"I said SHUT UP!"

Mei snickered along with some others at the prospect of it. In their heads, Kiku and Elizabeta were already imagining what they could do with this information; both writing down notes while Roderich just sighed at the smile on his wife's face and looked down to his young son.

"NO! Shut up!" Arthur glared at his laughing brothers, a blush on his face and his eyes murderous as he let off some killing intent. "I'll kill you all."

The feeling of his KI was enough to get the room to come to a hush, but there were still some hidden snickers and smiles here and there. And there was nothing he could do about this now, except maybe turn back time or erase their memories, for the damage was already done. And the two options given to him may sound tempting, but they too, worked as a double-edged sword against him.

Francis smirked and returned to his script. "Bow down to zee beautiful _moi_!" he said happily, raising his hands.

Arthur grumbled and crossed his arms as he sat back into his chair, annoyed.

Gilbert smirked into his script. "In your dreams, Franzy," he said, and then he looked to Matthew. "Canada's cuter anyvay."

Francis pouted while Matthew blushed into his bear's head.

"Damn it, Prussia!" Alfred yelled out his line. "I hate winter! And stay away from my brother, Kraut, or I'll kill you!"

"Too late!" Gilbert shouted out happily.

"To both," Arthur blankly added it.

Gilbert frowned. "Hey, the awesome me is still here," he said.

"Yes, but where is the country of Prussia in Europe now hah? And I said Europe, Gilbert."

"Baby steps," said Gilbert, glaring at the stoic Arthur. "I'm getting there!" Arthur hummed and Gilbert returned his gaze to the script in his hand. "Oh, zen you von't do fery vell vith _Russland_."

"Good prediction," Ivan smiled.

"And I'd like to see you try. Now KEEP GOINK, you sissies! Geten off your lazy ass and CROSS ZAT RIVER!" Gilbert laughed. "Ahh, what fun memories." Alfred groaned while Ivan laughed.

"I bet," he said, and glanced up at the frowning Alfred. "I would've loved to be there and see that _da_."

"Ask Ace about it," said Peter. "He went back to that time, didn't he, Alfred?" He looked up at his older brother.

Alfred nodded grimly. "Ahh," he said, his arms cross. "That boy was the one who encouraged me to move forward." He laughed. "To think, my own son was my best friend though all of that. Hah!" Arthur looked down while Alfred ran a hand through his hair, a fond smile on his face. "Man did I get played…" He looked at Maria and smiled. "Making me promise him something like that. Really, that kid." He looked off to the side. "Loves his mother way too much."

"Oh, don't worry lad," Arthur spoke up. "You weren't the only one played in that category of faithfulness."

"You too?" Alfred was surprised.

"Well, it was your fault," said Michelle, frowning as she eyed her script.

"I wasn't talking about you, love," said Arthur. "Though you do count, but no." He sighed. "I was talking about myself."

"What?" both Alfred and Michelle questioned, confused.

Arthur smiled at the memory of that rainy day. "I had a talk with my child self during Rome's regain while trying to find you, who was lost in time due to that cyclone…" Michelle's face darkened over at the memory of her experience with accidental time traveling back into England's past. Arthur smiled. "Ahh, I really was played, or should it be the other way around?" He laughed into his hand and eyed his script before straightening himself out. "Damned that bloody Kraut and stupid Frog. Sprouting things into your head. I suppose they taught you a lot, didn't they. But I guess one of us should've taught you not to give mercy to your enemies, especially on a battlefield."

"No," said Alfred. "All I want is my independence, England! I'm no longer your little brother. I don't need you-!"

"In that situation, don't just stop it with your gun's grip, shoot!" Arthur smirked. "See, the situation has turned in my advantage."

Alfred frowned. "England…" he said sadly.

Arthur smirked. "That's why you are naïve. Put down that gun and head back, lad."

"Please wait!" Alfred reached out toward Arthur, eyes on his script and sounding panicked as his eyebrows came together. "I… I want to talk!"

Arthur frowned and his fist tightened. Peter, seeing this, grabbed onto it and Arthur squeezed him back, his mouth shaking. "Hurry up!"

"I'm not a child anymore. I'm not even your brother!" Peter's eyes seemed to turn lifeless, but Alfred continued to stare only at the script despite already practically knowing this line by heart now that his old, locked up memory was stirred. But he wasn't about to admit that. There's a reason he didn't want to dwell on the past, after all. "From now on, I am independent! If you are going to shoot, it's fine."

Arthur's eyes saddened over. "As if I could shot, idiot…" Peter frowned up at him and studied his father's face closely, noticing that, despite the tone of his voice, his eyes were warm and the frown soon turned into a small smile. Peter's eyes widened in shocked realization while Arthur's smile returned to a frown once more, and he closed his eyes in sadness to prevent the tears from falling. Peter tightened his hold on his father's hand and the man returned it in kind, his head lowered. "Damn… why did you do this, damn it… I thought we would always be together…"

"You kind of are," Gilbert pointed out.

Alfred looked right at Arthur and sincerely said, "I'm sorry." Arthur, hearing the tone of his voice, looked up at him, shocked. Everyone watched in silence as Alfred took hold of Arthur's other hand. "For everything you've done for me, thank you." His eyes were sincere as he smiled, before letting go of his shocked father's hand and turned back to his script. "In the old times… you were so big. When did I accidentally grow past you, I wonder…?"

Silence filled the room as everyone read over the stage direction.

Finally, Maria thought it safe to speak her lines and said, "After seeing now well the Americans are becoming, the French Revolution started in 1789 and it sent France into turmoil." Francis grimaced at the memory and Michelle placed a comforting hand over his, giving him a warm smile when he turned to her, to which he tried to return. Arthur was defiantly glaring at the contact. "He ended up losing his monarchy through the same method as England."

Michelle smiled into her script as she let go of her older brother's hand and said, "However, he came out of it stronger than ever under the leadership of Napoleon. And so begin the French conquest of Europe." Francis smiled proudly at the memory. "Thus we enter the 19th century. England, at this time entered a period known as the 1st Industrial Revolution due to diving himself into too much work just to get over the heartbreak of losing America."

"Really?" Alfred questioned his father.

Arthur merely huffed, so Dylan answered fro him. "Yes," he said, gaining Alfred's attention. "Artie moped-

"I did not," Arthur interrupted, glaring at his third brother.

"-around a bit when he returned to London," Dylan continued. "But then he picked himself up and drove himself into work just to keep his mind occupied from the thoughts of you and to somehow ease the pain in his heart. Besides," Dylan shrugged, glancing off, "he argued that his people needed him to be strong. But he only came to that conclusion after Alistair came down and beat him around a bit though." Alistair smiled while Dylan chuckled at the memory.

"It's always Alistair," said Seamus. "The one who practically threw him into the river and the one who made him loss his childhood innocence…" Alistair eyed his younger brother, who was shaking his head.

"You were also pretty bad, Seamus," Dylan pointed out. "I mean you helped him too. And you also fueled his anger. Not to mention, it was actually you who really threw him to the sharks of the sea and made him turn into a pirate."

Seamus shrugged, frowning as he shifted his gaze away. But then he let out a smile. "Well, at least I did something right," he said, though it sounded somewhat like a question as he eyed Arthur for approval, to which the Englishman merely looked away and gave his second brother a small nod that caused Seamus's smile to widen as his eyes lit up.

Michelle continued with her lines. "He became the factory capital of the world," she said, "leading the century's strongest navy, and soon becoming the world's biggest empire." Arthur smiled. "France, at that time, conquered nearly every territory except for England, Turkey, Russia and some parts of Spain."

" _Angleterre_ was vicious," said Francis, a hand on his temple. " _Et Russie_ was… _froid_ (cold). Too _froid_."

"America, in this time," Michelle continued with her line, "had just made the Louisiana Purchase, expanding his territory farther out west."

"My name is England," Arthur read out the lyrics to his song once he finished reading the stage directions. "My official name is The Untied Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland."

"Sooo long," said Alfred.

Arthur's eyebrow twitched. "I can't help it," he said, before returning to his read. "That will be on the test later. Today it rained. Yesterday it rained."

"It rains everyday in your country."

Arthur frowned. "And I bet on my hat tomorrow it will rain again."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

"The other reason he left for the sea," Dylan noted.

"But umbrellas are not for me," Arthur continued. "Because I am an English gentlemen, gentlemen, gentlemen… Pub! Pub! Pub! And GO! Fish and Chips! To all that I hate, a curse is sent your way. Mrs. Fairy, Mrs. fairy. Aha-ha-ha-ha! Here I go again! I'm glad that I met you. I mean, that is, I'm being sarcastic!"

"Of course, you are," said Alfred, looking off to the side.

Arthur glared at him before returning to his script. "A face is floating from that wall over there!" He pointed across the room.

"Where? Is it a ghost?" Alfred shouted, panicked as he hides behind Arthur. "Don't worry, Iggy, the HERO will protect you!"

Arthur smiled, eyes still on his script. "Hard to Starboard!" Alfred looked at him funnily, before realizing it was the script and returned to his seat, frowning deeply. "My magic is black and white! Tea is obviously better than coffee."

"Please!"

"You drank it!" Arthur yelled at the American. "Boston Tea Party, bloody wanker!"

"Taxation without representation, you old man!" Alfred argued back, glaring out of the corner of his eyes.

"Hot-hot-hot-ho-!" Arthur took a glance at his script after spilling his hot teacup on his hand. "Let's add some milk first though." He waved his hand and cleaned up the mess, making himself a new cup of tea while he was at it. "You'll die if you sit there, Busby's chair."

"Isn't it already broken?" Alfred inquired.

"Didn't Russia already break it, _aru_?"

"I thought he did," said Francis.

"He did," Ivan confirmed. "Twice."

"But I fixed it," Arthur grumbled out. "Trice." He returned his gaze to the script in front of him. "Dragged straight down to hell, Busby, Busby. Gather, everyone. Unicorns, pixies. With the Panjandrum. Lets go, to battle. All right you guys, here we go!" He smiled in happiness, rising up a fisted hand. "Let's go? Let's go! Pub! Pub! Pub! And GO! Fish and Chips! If you drink you'll understand! You'll understand if you drink. Mrs. Fairy, Mrs. Fairy. Aha-ha-ha-ha! Here I go again! Aburacadabura~. Oh."

"Okay, that's creepy," said Alfred, backing away toward Matthew.

"I will curse you with all my might!" said Arthur, smiling. "Aburacadabura~. Oh."

"I think it sounds cool," said Peter, earning a disbelieving stare from his older brother.

"Long live the Queen! Pub! Pub! Pub! And GO! Fish and Chips! To all that I hate, a curse is sent your way. Mrs. Fairy, Mrs. fairy. Aha-ha-ha-ha! Here I go again!" Arthur looked up at Alfred. "Idiot. America, you idiot!"

"Hey, hey, hey," said Alfred.

"Arthur, you were suppose to sing the chorus five times and then say idiot 31 times," said Elizabeta.

"No way," said Arthur. "Who's going to count that? Besides, this saves time. So just move on already."

"The show must go on!" Alfred shouted out happily, smiling up at the ceiling.

Mei smiled and uttered her line, "In 1806, France invaded the German region belonging to the Holy Roman Empire and proceeded to see to the Empire's end."

Gilbert sent Francis a death glare, to which the Frenchman smiled apologetically in return.

"France made a big mistake by doing that," Gilbert stated, his arms cross and eyes still on Francis. "Yeah. You heard me. A big mistake."

"And he paid for it dearly," Arthur simply said as Francis winched at the memory.

"After that," Maria continued the narration, "France and Russia formed an alliance, and France began to conquer more neighboring countries in Europe, one of whom was Spain. However, England came to help Spain."

"Surprisingly," Mathias spoke up, smiling.

"Not really," said Francis.

Arthur smirked. "Of course not," he said. "If it's against the Frog," he glanced toward Francis, "I'd team up with anyone."

"Of course," Francis sighed.

Arthur returned his gaze to the script in front of him, the smirk still present on his face. "Though there are some exceptions to that rule."

"In retaliation," Mei continued, "France decided to block England from the rest of Europe. However, the plan backfired, as France has now kept land-locked countries of Europe from trading with the outside world instead, thus causing Russia to break away from their agreement and soon the other countries followed, causing the plan to fail miserably."

"Yeah," Arthur smirked at Francis. "You really had a great plan, Francis. Great plans. Usually ending up with you in some form of poverty."

"Well, at least I'm not as bad as Spain," Francis grumbled out, frowning.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Antonio asked, looking seriously at Francis.

Francis sighed and patted him on the back. "Nothing, _mon ami_. Nothing at all…"

Antonio smiled. "Well, I admit that my economy hadn't been so great for a long time, but it's doing almost just as great as yours is now, Francis." And he turned back to the script in front of him, the Frenchman staring at him with his mouth hanging open.

Francis turned to his younger cousin. " _Arthur_! What did you do to _Tony_?" he shouted, pointing to Antonio.

"Nothing," Arthur replied, shrugging as he eyed Francis out of the corner of his eyes, his teacup brought up to his lips. "I merely lent him a helping hand and a little push." He sipped his tea. "That's all."

"France and England," Michelle spoke up, reading her lines and bring everyone back on track once more, "took their fighting to the Sea of the New World, where America was trying to establish his navy and begin his own trade. Due to the lack of men, England decided to kidnap American sailors and put them on English ships to fight against France."

"Don't comment, Alfred," Arthur stopped Alfred from speaking up by putting up a figure in front of the fuming American. "I know what I did. I don't want to argue with you about that right now. I realize my mistake. I'm sorry, okay? Now calm down and let's finish this without getting into any arguments today. I'm really not in the mood for that right now, and I just want to go home and sort this all out."

Alfred sighed and leaned back into his chair, still staring at Arthur with a frown on his face. "Yeah, okay," he said, going back to his script. "I also want this to be over with so I could get back to Ace as soon as possible too." he looked down at the blond boy and his unusual behavior of hugging the brown teddy bear, that he got from Arthur a while back- but it still looked pretty new and well kept despite what the child had said the last time they'd gone to Orlando, today. Arthur hummed in agreement, his grip tightening on Peter's hand. "But it was really annoying though."

"American became angered by this and in retaliation," Maria uttered her lines, "attacked Canada, who had refused to become independent from Britain. And thus began the wars of 1812."

"England came to help Canada while at the same time," Mei picked up the reading, "fighting France. Finally, England won his fight with France and was able to fully support Canada. At the same time, France decided to invade Russia."

"While back in the New World, in the year 1814, Canada decided to burn the White House-" Michelle continued.

"Things just keeping happening to that place," Alfred quietly commented, shaking his head. "It's not even fully finished yet, and you'd burn it down. Would've been great if it had been in the winter instead of during that season. Really needed it then. Seriously."

"-in retaliation to America trashing the city of York in Ontario, and England ordered for the burning of all American governmental building in D.C. Due to the heat caused by the fires ignited that night, a tornado hit the area and caused farther destruction to Washington D.C."

"I only touched your governmental buildings, git. It was your own people's fault for lighting fires in places they shouldn't have and igniting a real burning down of D.C.," said Arthur. "If that stupid man hadn't done that, no civilian houses would've been burnt and there wouldn't have been as much involvement and damage. Bloody wanker." He sipped his tea while Alfred huffed in annoyance, knowing that his father was right.

"You were the one who burnt down your own heart," he muttered, arms crossed.

"I had a good reason for doing it," Arthur defended, putting down his teacup. "Matthew, lad, please read your lines."

"Ah, yes," said Matthew, looking down at his script and reading out the lyrics to his song. "With white earphones in my ears, I give the signal with a little grin. The moment I knocked on the door, the heat permeating me floods out…" He glanced up meekly at the dark faced Alfred. ""You still don't see?" A staring contest with strained eyes. When I faltered then, the chord rang out: "Now's the time, take it back!""

"Well, he did trash your place, Birdie," Gilbert pointed out.

Matthew was reluctant to agree, but had to agree anyways. "-As if from inside my mind…" he continued. "The world so lovable yet harsh, there were some who loathed it. With their cruelly irrational "system"."

"I wonder what that's referring to _aru_ ," Yao glared up front.

"If I approve, then the future won't exist… Boys and girls, face forwards, finding hope in even the unbearable heat. "Bring it back! Bring it back!" The crescent moon rises in red flames… Now, come, write the code in 0's. Head to the world outside the imaginary, to the overstated warfront of fantasy…"

"You really did need to get out more," Arthur muttered.

""Go on ahead," you stick out your tongue, simple eyes feigning cockiness." Matthew turned to Alfred. "You kind of did truant me to try it." Alfred shrugged while Matthew returned to his script. "With their password, "Hey, it's my turn," the awoken, restless child won't stop-"

"You really are terrifying when you're angry, Birdie," said Gilbert.

"Yeah," Alfred grimaced at the memory of that burning night and Matthew holding his hockey stick, looking maniac with blood covering him.

"The night's getting dark; for the "children," they're brightly-burning extra innings. Adversity is the cool thing, isn't it? Can't sleep, not yet; come, hurry, hurry! In-tempo, we meet our gazes, and when the beat resounds with a high touch. Isn't it too late to think about it? Come on, just get with us! With one chord, we meet our gaze, and when you're wrapped in the bouncing groove… Umm…"

"Just ignore it,' said Arthur.

Matthew nodded and continued his lines. "You should see it's not a joke, between the gaps of the high-end scenery… So what do you think of this heat, and our values that just so happen to meet?" Alfred looked conflicted and doubtful, so Arthur hit him on the head for it. ""Not so bad, is it?" When we open our eyes, and clasp our hands… Even these surprisingly cheep words, we dispute them as "passwords". And I face forward just a little…"

"That experience did help you grow," Arthur reflected.

Matthew nodded his head in agreement, a frown on his face. "Boys and girls, face forwards, finding hope in only the shimmering heat. Recall, and bring to words, your miraculous encounters and farewells…" He eyed Arthur and Alfred, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. ""You know, about that wild world; I laughed it off as being just too harsh…" So ends the signal… Boys and girls, face forward! Find hope in only the dizzying heat! "Take it in hand! Take it in hand!" The blazing sun rises in red flames… Now, come, it's the call. Let's make this the end; the best plan of action has opened your eyes. From the overstated warfront of daydream, to beyond a mobius strip of emotion…"

"… Nice song," Gilbert commented, frowning while Matthew nodded his head, also frowning. "Really reflects the past. Just who the hell came up with it anyways? It's damn good."

"Why thank you, Gilbert," Roderich spoke up. "I believe this is one of the first time I've ever heard, or have, you compliment me."

"What? You did it?" Gilbert was shocked.

"Of course. Who else, if not me… Although," his eyes trailed off sideways, "all of you have helped me with the lyrics, and I believe some of you came up with them yourselves. I merely needed to compose the music to go along with it."

"Ahh, so that's why you called…" Gilbert leaned back in his seat, frowning still as he reflected on it.

"The war of 1812 between America and Canada came to a friendly ending," Mei narrated, "with the two brothers mending their relationship and becoming close once more. France, on the other hand, was forced to give up due to winter hitting Russia and the troops were not able to survive the brutal condition of the region."

Ivan smiled and let out a childish laugh. "Not many can survive my winter _da_ ," he stated.

"Back then, no," said Alfred.

"You want to try it?"

"Let's not," Arthur interrupted Alfred before he could say anything back to his archenemy.

"Two years later," Michelle continued the narration, "the countries of Russia, Prussia, Austria, England, Sweden, and Portugal met and formed an alliance against France in the war know as a War of Liberation."

"That little island girl we've been fighting over lately," Arthur recited his line, a smile on his face. "I'll be taking her now, Frog." He looked up. "Technically, she was mine to begin with." He shrugged. "I mean I met her first, after all."

Francis huffed and looked down at his lines. " _Non, Angleterre._ Not _mon petit Seychelles assui, s'il tu plait_! Not _elle_ as well!" he begged, sounding distressed.

"Oh," Arthur smiled dangerously, "but you have no say in this Frog, you lost."

" _Non! Ma chere soeur! Angleterre_! Please!"

"What is the meaning of this, England?!" Michelle shouted out.

"Such rude behavior. I'll have to fix that." He glanced down the table. "Still have to fix it."

Michelle brought her script up to cover her lips, but let slip a stick of the tough out at him. She glanced down at her script and became serious. "What?"

Arthur smiled at his next line and turned to stare Michelle in the eye. Michelle frowned in annoyance at his smudged smile. "Listen closely, love, from today onward, you are mine."

" _Non, non_!" Michelle panicked and turned to Francis, hugging his arm tight while mocking Arthur, who glared back. " _Mon frere_! What did you do to my brother, _Angleterre_?! _Mon frere_!"

Seeing the deadly glare sent his way and the image of the lion and the snake hovering behind Arthur, Francis tried to politely pray Michelle's hands off of him and move away. "Well… eh…" he said.

Gilbert laughed wholeheartedly and Francis glared at him.

"Such a disgusting language," said Arthur, his tone bringing the room into a cold silence as Francis, and almost everyone in the room, stiffened up.

Michelle gulped and, after a while, said, "Well, I'm sorry. But it's the language my people speak the most. You've got a problem with that?" Her confidence shrunk away at the glare Arthur sent her, promising much pain later.

Finally, Arthur turned back to his script and little by little, the tension in the room lessened.

"The allies won and the nations of Europe held the Vienna Conference after words," Mei hesitantly spoke up after a while, "as Europe has fallen into a state of chaos." She awkwardly looked up at the others, wondering if it was okay.

Michelle nodded her head at her best friend's bravery and took a deep breath before reciting her line. "In November of the following year," she read, "Prussia, Russia, Austria, and England formed an alliance. France later manages to work his way into the alliance, changing it from a quadruple one to a quintuple. And the powerful nations changed the map of Europe."

"And you call me a snake," Arthur whispered.

"And that sends Act II scene 1!" Michelle smiled, causing Arthur to also smile and for everyone to breath out a breath of relief as the tension in the room disappeared.

Everyone flipped the page and moved on to scene 2.

"Mexico," Maria began, "declared his independence from Spain in the year 1821. At the same time, Greece became involved with a war for his independence from the Ottoman Empire."

Everyone read the stage direction.

"Oh," said Arthur. "Wow."

"Hey, it works," said Sadik. "I guess."

"Well, he is pretty lazy," Mathias commented looking at the sleeping man who'd only woke up to read his stage direction before falling back into slumber once more. "Must've been a pretty long night, right Lukas?"

"Why are you asking me?" Lukas retorted.

Mathias shrugged. "Just trying to make conversations." He eyed his script. "Because I mean, unlike them, we don't seem to have a lot of part in this."

And everyone returned to the script read.

"The war ended in 1829," said Mei, "with victory to Greece." Hercales held up a lazy hand as a sign of victory, his head still down on the table. "Now we move into the year 1830 and 1831, Belgium had become Netherlands' territory while Poland was still stuck with Russia."

"In the year 1833," Maria continued the narration, "the British Empire became the first to abolish slavery and convinced others to follow in his lead."

"Whipped," Gilbert spoke up, smiling while Arthur glared at him.

"The Canadian Rebellion of 1837 ended with Great Britain granting more political freedom to Canada," Mei narrated. "Now we move two years into the future and to land in the east, where a great nation known as China resigned during the Qing Dynasty."

"Finally _aru_ ," said Yao. "I'm the oldest, yet I have to wait. That is so rude, _aru_." He looked down at his script. "England!" He pointed up to the blond gentleman up front, eyes still on his script. "I told you I don't want those drugs in my country _aru_!" He glared at Arthur, whose face remained passive. "You are illegally over importing them _aru_! Take them out! I don't want them! I want them out of my country _aru_!"

"No. They make too much profit for me," Arthur simply read his lines and the stage direction. "I will be taking Hong Kong, China. And you will open ports to other nations and trade with us."

"Damn you," said Yao. "I want my son back to the way he was before you took him from me, Opium!" Arthur merely shrugged and Yao returned to his script. "Damn it! This is so unfair _aru_!"

"Life is never fair," said Gilbert, frowning, and Yao had to nod in agreement to that philosophy.

"The First Opium War," Mei spoke up, "the war the Chinese considered as the beginning of modern Chinese history, finally ended in 1842 with the Treaty of Nanking, or the Unequal Treaty, signed between the two countries. Over in the New World, in the year 1846, America declared war on Mexico due to territorial disputes between the two."

Jose glared at Alfred. "Damn you, America!" he shouted.

Alfred laughed. "I'll be taking those territories of yours now, Maxi," he said, and tapped his glasses at the Mexican. "Including Texas."

"Damn you America!" Jose slammed an angry fist down on the table, all the while glaring at Alfred in hatred. Antonio, Emma, and Maria tried to calm him down. "This is so unfair!" A few tears escaped his eyes as he thought about the memory.

"In the year 1861," Michelle spoke her lines, "America faced a Civil War-'

"He deserved it," Jose snared.

"-that divided the northern and the southern half from each other. The war finally ended in 1865, with the abolition of slavery in the United States of America. Not really." Alfred shrugged, a frown on his face and his arms crossed over his chest as he remembered the painful memories of almost going beyond lunic, how isolated and how much tip-toeing around England he was doing back then.

"The Age of Imperialism is on its way," Mei continued, "as America finally decided to venture out into the far seas in order to avoid more internal struggles amongst his citizens."

"Now you know another good reason I had as to why I went out to sea," Arthur added.

"On July 8, 1853, America traveled to Japan to demand he begin trading with the West. He pulled Japan out of his long years of isolation after the eastern country's civil war, and the two formed an alliance on March 31st of the following year. Thus started Japan's westernization and modernization."

"Even the blossoming flowers will eventually scatter," Kiku read his song lyrics. "Land of the rising sun, Zipangu. Nice to meet you," he bowed out of habit, "my name is Japan. My hobbies are analyzing the situation and determining whether or not to speak. In my long history… there were times when I withdrew into myself."

"Don' worry, I'll bring you out man," said Alfred. "I'll always bring you out. You and Iggy." He eyed Arthur, who frowned.

"Thank you, Alfred-san," Kiku bowed to his friend before returning to his script. "Compared to everyone else, I am very much an old man, floating in the Orient. To America-san's unreasonable demands-"

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?"

"I raise my experience points and do my best everyday." Alfred smiled. "The color is incredible. I cannot eat it. But I end up receiving it anyway."

"You do, don't you?" said Arthur, a small smile on his face as his friend nodded in confirmation.

"I cannot keep up with young nations." Both Alfred and Arthur groaned at the same time, earning looks from others except Ivan, who smiled. "There are days when I think such things. But my warrior spirit, at least, I have not forgotten… If it's miniaturization, please leave it to me." Peter smiled. "I am also offering one in each color. If it's two-dimensional, then the body will not be tainted. The heart, however, will slightly be tainted." He glanced toward Yao, who was staring at him with his arms crossed and a frown on his face. "Even the blossoming flowers will eventually scatter. Land of the rising sun, Zipangu. As soon as I opened the country, I was astonished by the sudden changes."

"Yep!" Alfred smiled happily at his handy work.

"Western clothings and shoes, to the best of my ability." He turned to Arthur. "I really like the Victorian ear."

Arthur smiled. "I know," he said. "I liked it too." He glanced toward Michelle with a fond smile on his face while she refused to look at him.

Kiku returned to his script. "But I immediately grew accustomed to them. "If I could have just ten years." I am told to make myself clearer. But I think much more than others. And therefore, with just "yes" and "no", I cannot say all that I would like to say."

"You can," said Alfred. "You just don't say them out loud man."

Kiku looked a bit uncomfortable and said, "I'll try harder, Alfred-san." Alfred nodded and Kiku returned to his script. ""If it's an arrangement, please leave it to me. Curry goes well with both bread and rice." Arthur nodded in agreement, a fond smile on his face. "Disgrace is extremely unbearable. Since it has come to this, I will commit seppuku… Oh? Upon this ocean, I met a variety of countries and… The things I had held in such high esteem were completely overturned." He glanced wearily at his former mentor and current father-in-law. "In spring, it is the dawn. In summer, it is the night. In autumn, it is the evening. In winter, it is the early morning. Beneath the god who illuminates the sky. Our history let us weave it for another thousand years. Flowers are fragrant, but they fall and scatter." Most nodded in agreement. "When the moon is full it proceeds to wane. The fragrance of the four seasons' change is rich and varied. I love this country. Even the blossoming flowers will eventually scatter. Land of the rising sun, Zipangu." And he bowed once he finished.

"So polite," said Gilbert, then shift his gaze to Arthur. "Unlike someone we've known for so long."

"Shut up Kraut," said Arthur. "I can be polite when I want to."

"Sure you can," said Gilbert.

"I can, I just don't want to do it to you lot."

"Why, because we've already seen both your punk and your pirate self? Or is it because you can't get ride of that personality?" Gilbert smirked at the fuming Arthur.

"Shut up, Kraut."

Mei smiled and read her lines, "And now we return to China in the year 1856. He had gotten into another argument with England and ignited the Second Opium War between the two."

Yao groaned. "Not only am I the center of train, but I'm also the center of war and disputes _aru_ ," he said.

"Back then you were, yeah," said Alfred. He glanced off to the side, away from Arthur. "But not as bad as Europe though."

" _Tu_ are late, _Angleterre_ ," said Francis.

"Well, I'm sorry," Arthur sarcastically said. He glared at Alfred out of the corner of his eye, a figure tracing his lines. "But a certain someone decided to put ideas into one of my colonies head and have him rebel against me too."

Alfred smirked and eyed his line. "Oh, come on Iggy," he whined.

Arthur's eyebrow twitched, but he acted shocked. "Iggy?"

Francis tried to contain his laughter and hide it within his arm. "Mon cher," he said, "where did _tu_ get that nickname from?"

"Japan," Alfred answered.

"I'm sorry, England-san," Kiku bowed to Arthur.

"It's fine, Japan," Arthur smiled back at his old friend.

"It's short for _Igirisu_ ," Alfred explained, "with means Britain in Japanese." He smiled proudly. "I came up with the shorter version of it."

"You… Bloody wanker! That is not my name. Exactly where did I go wrong with you hah? I never drink in front of you!-"

"Seriously?" Gilbert questioned, before smirking and turned his gaze sideways as Arthur glared at him. "Then I guess it's my fault?"

Arthur returned to his script. "Why are you so- Ahh! Whatever! It's fine now anyways. I've put down the Mutiny and placed India under the crown, so no worries."

"A year after the end of the Opium War," Maria narrated, "the Kingdom of Italy is established, reuniting the two brothers together under the same roof."

"Yeah, _fratello_!" Feliciano shouted out, hugging his older brother.

"Shut up!" said Lovino, pushing him away in annoyance. "And get off of me, _stupido_." He was blushing.

Reading the stage direction, Antonio became a bit sad, but Francis tried to cheer him up and he smiled again.

"We shall now move back to Europe," said Mei, "where a war known as the Seven Weeks' War between Austria and Prussia begun in 1866."

"On June 8th of the following year," Michelle continued the narration, "Austria and Hungary signed a pact to support each other in wars and proceeded to marry," Elizabeta and Roderich smiled at the memory, "forming the duel monarchy of Austria-Hungary in the process." Michelle looked up at her other best friend. "I think you should wear a wedding dress, Elizabeta."

Elizabeta smiled warmly. "I was thinking the same thing, Michelle," she said.

Michelle nodded and went back to her lines. "In the same year, England finally granted Canada his independence, though the two still continued to share the British monarchy, and America bought Alaska from Russia."

"The following year saw the Meiji Restoration began in Japan," Mei picked back up, "who became further inspired by America," Alfred smiled, "while a revolution took place in Spain. Now we move two years forward, into the year 1870, the start of the Franco-Prussian War."

"Ahh, I remembered that," said Francis, before looking up at Gilbert. "You came at me just because of Holy Rome. All of you." He eyed the German countries while Ludwig merely hummed and Feliciano looked confused.

While the war took place in Europe, America was experiencing the 2nd Industrial Revolution.

"All right!" Alfred shouted. "My song! Giving up is nonsense! This beautiful sky. Red line. There are the shining stars. Cross the boarders. And bid your sadness. Good-bye! HAMBURGER. Yeah! Stuffed in your mouth. Man I love this song. Come on. Everybody, dancing! Washington D.C., D.C, oh, oh. Bang!" he formed a gun with his hand while still looking at his script. "With courage, and justice. All right! 1.2.3 and stand up. Freedom." Everyone smiled. "Oh, oh. 1, 2, 3, and stand up! Freedom! Oh, oh! I purposely won't read the atmosphere!" He looked up. "Though that doesn't mean that I can't, it's just that because reading it may be the death of me." He returned to his script. "Going my way, way, way, way… That's the style! Over flowering. Vitality! Riding a UFO. Hehehehe. Watching a movie. Hehehehe. Hot night! The party's cake is earth-colored. Join us! 1, 2, 3, and stand up. Freedom. Oh, oh. Use a machine to diet." Many shook their heads. "The result. All right!"

"Global warming, _aru_ ," Yao pointed out.

"Well, none of us really have the right to talk about that _da_?" said Ivan.

"We're improving," Arthur stated.

"With new technology…" Kiku quietly added in.

Alfred nodded. "Now then, let's combine force to solve the world's problems one by one, everyone!" Everyone groaned. "Tell me, the HERO, your ideas! We can surely do it! We'll surely be okay! Yes we can! Come on, you should all join us! With me. High and proudly, the flag waves. Oh. Cross the board and bid your sadness good-bye. HAMBURGER. Stuffed in your mouth. Come on, everybody! Dancing! Washington D.C., D.C., oh, oh. Now then, I'm going to announce everyone's assignment! Let's see… first off, England, I want you to be part of my chorus." Arthur resisted the erg to hit his head on the table. "Next, France will be part of my chorus." Francis rolled his eyes. "And China will be part of my chorus!"

"Of course, _aru_ ," said Yao, leaning back in his seat.

"Eeh… lastly, Russia has an important role to play:"

"Really?" said Ivan, interested as he leaned forward in his seat.

"Being part of my chorus!" Alfred shouted out in happiness, and then looked up at the pouting Ivan. "Though I'm not sure if I want you there."

Ivan smiled. "Feeling is matured, little Alfie." Alfred's eyebrow twitched and he frowned, but looked down at his script.

"Huh? What am I going to do? That's a good question! Of course, I'm going to be the hero! Washington D.C., D.C., oh, oh. Thank you." He bowed.

"Oh, he knows how to be polite," said Arthur.

"Of course I do. You raised me."

Arthur laughed. "And here I thought you've forgotten all of my teachers, git."

"I didn't forget," said Alfred, eyeing Arthur with a frown on his face. "I just improved on them, old man."

"Really now?" Arthur smiled.

Alfred huffed and returned to the script.

" _P-Paris_ ," Francis stuttered out, his face paled. " _Mon Paris_."

Michelle laid a comforting hand on his shoulder as she read her lines, "While in the midst of the war, a revolt broke out in Paris, causing France to experience a heart attack."

"You too, hah," said Alfred, a small smile on his face.

"Egypt had it worse," said Arthur. "70 days the fire stayed. And I don't quite remember who it was, but there was also one that lasted for up to three years... I think..."

Everyone winched.

"Finally," Michelle continued, "no longer able to continue with the pain, France surrendered and the war ended."

"Yap!" Gilbert smiled.

"I leave it to you then, _Preußen_ ," said Roderich.

Gilbert nodded, a smirk on his face as he turned to his stoic brother. "I proclaim you the German Empire!" he said, patting his brother's shoulder a few times.

Ludwig read the stage direction and smiled back at his brother before both returned to their script.

"After the end of the Russo-Turkish War in 1878," said Maria, "the Ottoman Empire's powers weakened and he became known as the Sick Man of Europe."

Sadik groaned.

"In the year 1884," said Michelle, "two years after England invaded and conquered Egypt, the major European countries met up in Berlin to discuses expansion in Africa in what is known as the Berlin West African Conference."

"Over in the east," Mei spoke up, "Japan finally betrayed China in 1895, and set into motion the First Sino-Japanese War."

"And so it begins," Yao whispered, his eyes shadowed by his bangs as he sat up.

Kiku merely frowned.

"Three years after the war ended the Boxer Rebellion begins," said Mei.

"Unfair, _aru_ ," Yao said darkly.

"Spain!" Alfred spoke his line. "I told you that the Western Hemisphere belongs to me. Leave! I'm taking over the Philippines. She's mine now!"

"You should've taken better care of her," said Antonio.

"I'm making up for it now, aren't I? Besides, I'm pretty sure I spoiled her a lot more than others."

Arthur hummed. "Not the only one, git," he said.

"Apparently, it's inherited," Francis stated. "Both father and son cannot help but spoil their wives." He laughed.

"The following year saw the start of the Boer War in South Africa," said Michelle. "British colonist fought with the Dutch colonist for dominion of South Africa."

"I won," said Arthur.

"But I was there first," Tim retorted, and the two cousins glared at each other.

"Having both been loners," Mei continued the narration, "England and Japan formed an alliance that lasted until 1923. Three years after the alliance was made, the Russo-Japanese War begins."

Ivan winched at the memory of that war and humiliation. He read the stage direction and began to laugh menacingly, covering his eyes, which was starting to glow red. Next to him, Dimitri moved away from his brother.

"The year following his defeat," said Maria, "the protests of his people and the growing political unrest caused Russia to mentally crack. On January 22nd, he went through a massacre that would come to be known as Bloody Sunday, an event that started the Russian Revolution."

"Thick clouds," Ivan began. "Cover my window. Cutting off the light. A fleeting nightmare. Covered with a scarf. I begin to move… _Da svedaniya_ (goodbye). Even now _ya ne ponimayu_ (I don't understand). _Da svedaniya_. To what lies beyond the darkness… As if calling to the utter stillness. A flower blossoms. Please sing. _Gore ne more_ (Gries isn't the sea). _Vipesh da dna_ (Drink it to the dregs). The height of the blizzard," Francis winched. "Puts splotches on the moon. Frightened of the wind. My instinct, awakened. By the calling of the crow, I begin to move… _Da svedaniya_. From here on… _Ny panimaru. Da svedaniya._ Shaking off my emotions to see through the origins of good and evil. I am changing!" Alfred scuffed. "And so, I sing to the world… _Da svedaniya_. Even now _ny panimayu_. _Da svedaniya_. To what lies beyond the darkness… As if calling to the utter stillness. A flower blooms! Now! Sing… _Prashate_ (farewell). Until the day I can see clear skies. _Prashate_. Facing the darkness. So I can collect my confused thoughts. _Prashate_. Please sing strongly! _Kol, kol, kol, kol, kol, kol_." Ivan looked up. "I'm not going to say it 31 times, _da_."

Arthur nodded in understanding. "Yes, let's not curse anyone here today," he said, eyes on his script.

Ivan nodded. "Also, it is becoming very hard for me to keep myself in check and not be taken over by… Viktor…" His eyes flashed red under his hand, causing Arthur's eyes to widen, and Ivan closed it, sighing as he tried to separate himself.

Michelle looked worriedly at Ivan. "Are you alright, Ivan?" he said, concerned.

Ivan nodded, his eyes still closed in his hands. " _Da_ ," he replied. "You can continue."

Michelle nodded and looked down at her script. "The Turkish-Italian War of 1911 saw the first use of aircraft as offensive weapons," she narrated.

"Surprisingly, Italy managed to win a war," said Francis.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lovino questioned, glaring at Francis.

"Two years after that was a war known as the Balkan Wars," Michelle continued, "which resulted from territorial disputes. The Ottoman Empire was defeated by an alliance of Bulgaria, Serbia, Greece, and Montenegro. The London Peace Treaty of 1913 ended the war and partitioned most of European Turkey among the victors. In the second war that began that same year, Bulgaria attacks Serbia and Greece, but was defeated after Romania intervenes and the Turks recapture Adrianople."

"Too bad those guys aren't in this play," Ivan smiled, his eyes now returning to its normal purple color.

"You'll have to do something about that when we perform, Ivan," said Arthur.

" _Da_. I know, Big Brother."

Alfred tsked and glared at his archenemy, who smiled back at him while Arthur returned to his script, seeming oblivious, yet he let loss a tired sigh.

Everyone flipped the page and moved on to the final Act.

"With the assassination of the Austrian Archduke," Maria began, eyeing the stoic Roderich as she read her line, "World War I finally began when Austria declared war on Serbia, and Russia came in to help. Later, due to alliances, both open and secret, Germany, a raising power in Europe that began to threaten Britain's own-"

"Hah," Gilbert said to Arthur, who glared at him.

"-and Prussia came to aid Austria-Hungary while France and England came to help Russia."

"The Ottoman Empire decided to join the war in fear that France and England would destroy him if he doesn't act," Mei continued. "Two years after the war was officially declared, Ireland rebelled against British rules in what is known as the Eastern Rebellion of 1916."

Seamus sat up in his seat while Arthur glared at his smirking face.

" _Angleterre_!" Francis shouted out, distressed and panicked.

Arthur tsked in annoyance as he glanced at Francis. "Shut up, you bloody French Cheese!" he shouted back. "Can't you see I'm trying! Just hold out for a little while longer, you pansy!"

Ivan let out a laugh. "While it is good that you two can help each other, can someone please help me?" he asked.

"We'll be there soon, Russia, just wait!" said Francis, annoyed as he thought back to the memory.

Ivan's smile grew. "You do realize that I'm also currently going through a Revolution too, _da_?"

"Damn it! You choose a real bloody grand time for this, Ireland," Arthur said, looking none too pleased.

"T'be sure, Albion," Seamus replied, smirking. "After all, I wanted my independence." He sighed. "Ahh, how good it was while it lasted."

"You went bankrupt," Arthur reminded him. "I warned you, but you didn't listen. If not for you coming to beg me yourself and Michelle asking, I wouldn't have saved you."

Seamus shrugged. "That's why I said, it was good while it lasted."

"Ahh!" Ivan spoke up, starting everyone. "I can't take this anymore. I'm out!"

"Vat?" Gilbert was shocked. "Zen voo am I suppose to fight?" He turned t Ludwig. "Vest!"

"Vat, Bruder?" Ludwig asked, his face sent in its usual frown.

"Gife _England_ to me!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Alfred recited his line without looking at the script in his hand, annoyed as he looked at Gilbert. "You already took my brother. Hands off my father, Kraut." He looked down at his script. "Hands off!" He smiled and turned to Arthur. "Hey Iggy, the hero's here to save ya!"

"Whatever, git!" said Arthur, annoyed. "Let's just end this war, and don't bloody call me that!"

Michelle smiled and read her line. "America joined the war in 1917 and saw to its ending a year later," she said.

"Now, now, guys," said Alfred. "It's not Germany's fault-" He looked up at Arthur and Francis. "It really wasn't." He turned to Ludwig.

"Sorry Germany," the three said.

"We really had that coming," said Alfred, before returning to his script. "Should've gone with my Boss's Fourteen Points instead of the Treaty."

"You stay out of this _Amerique_!" Francis shouted out his line, his face set in a frown as he knew that Alfred was right.

"You joined the war late, git!" Arthur joined in.

"And you don't have as many casualties as we do, so don't talk!"

"Hey," said Alfred, glaring. Then his shoulders slouched. "You really should've listened to me guys."

"Germany, you are responsible for everything," said Francis, grimly, not daring to look up at Ludwig. "You must pay us back."

"A year after backing out from the war," Maria narrated, "Russia ended his Revolution and started a Civil War."

Ivan groaned. "What an accomplishment _da_ ," he said.

"Many countries became independent from him during this time," Maria continued, "including the three Baltic countries; Latvia, Estonia, and Lithuania, who went to live with America due to his country falling into poverty as a result of the war. Russia emerged from his Civil War and became know as the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics."

"Commie," said Alfred, glaring at the smiling Ivan.

"Members of the League of Nations met in Geneve," Mei spoke up, "Switzerland and the resulting Treaty of Sevres dissolved the Ottoman Empire."

"Had it coming," said Sadik, while everyone read the stage directions. "Actually, I pretty much saw it coming… damn. Oh well." He shrugged. "At least I'm no longer the Sick Man of Europe."

"In the year 1922," Mei continued, "Italy came to love Mussolini and England gave Ireland his independence."

"Bout time," said Seamus.

"The following year," said Mei, "the Ottoman Empire became the nation known as Turkey."

Sadik smirked. "I didn't die people," he said. "I didn't die."

"You're territory was just shortened," Gilbert pointed out with a smirk while Sadik frowned at him.

"At least I'm still big enough to be visible and important enough to be labeled on the world map," he retorted, causing Gilbert to frown.

"While the European countries were faced with a great depression after World War I," Maria read her lines, "America appeared to be prospering, but reality soon hits in the form of a Great Depression that began in 1929. Due to this, Lithuania is forced to return to Russia once more."

Ivan smiled. "Killed two birds with one stone _da_ ," he said.

"You didn't do it than," said Arthur.

"Still, it happened. Doesn't matter how long it took for it to happen. It happened _da_. I finally got her off my back, _da._ "

"Man I really miss Toris," said Alfred, smiling fondly at the memory. "Natasha though…" He made a face and sat up. "I don't know how he could love, and even marry, her."

"What was that, Alfred?" Ivan smiled, his pipe in hand.

"Pipe down, Mother Russia," said Arthur.

"I'm only saying," Alfred defended. "I mean, you have to agree with me on this, Ivan. Your little sister is…" he gulped, his face somewhat paled at the memory, "something. Pretty, but that personality of hers is seriously creepy and messed up man."

" _Da_ ," said Ivan, putting his pipe back into his coat.

"In the year 1931," Maria continued her narration, "Spain ended his monarchy and became a republic while Germany and Japan withdrew from the League of Nations two years later. And five years after he became a republic, Spain faced a Civil War in 1936. In the midst of the war, Italy backed out of the League of Nation as well."

"In the same year that Italy backed out," said Mei, "Japan sunk one of America's ships in the Yangtze River and invaded China."

"It's okay, Kiku," Alfred spoke up before Kiku could voice his apology. "It was all in the past, man. I forgive you."

" _Hai_ ," said Kiku. " _Hontoni arigato gomen'nasai_ (really thank you, sorry)."

Alfred nodded and the script read continued.

"Why," Yao spoke up, "why are you doing this Japan? I raised you _aru_! We're brothers _aru_!" He looked at Kiku with desperate eyes, causing Kiku to move back, feeling uncomfortable and guilty.

He glanced down at his line and his expression hardened. "You have become weak," he coldly answered. "I will not be like you. And we are not brothers." He refused to meet Yao's face.

Yao looked at him for a moment, before shouting out, "Japan!" He looked like he was about to cry.

"Germany annexed Austria in the year 1938," said Maria, "a year after Japan made a move on China."

Gilbert laughed. "You had it coming, you aristocratic brat!" he truanted his cousin.

"So what? It was only annexation," said Roderich, glancing at Gilbert. "We're still family."

"On May 22nd of the following year," Maria continued, "he and Italy formed the Pact of Steel and on August 23rd, Germany and Russia signed the German-Soviet Non-Aggression Pact, becoming allies." Ivan smiled and looked up front. Gilbert frowned and turned back in his seat, both German brothers not daring to look at Ivan's face. "The Spanish Civil War finally ended while the Russo-Finnish War started. Germany and Austria invaded Poland and World War II begins."

Ivan laughed. "Ahhm Poland," he said. "That phoenix…" He looked down at his line before reaching out to Tino. "Finland, become one with Mother Russia da?"

Tino flinched and held onto his husband, who let lose a small smile. "No!" Tino shouted out, on the verge of tears as he looked up at Berwald. "Mr. Sweden!" He hugged him tighter.

"Ahh, I remember that," Emma smiled at the stage direction that told her to kick Gilbert's face while her brother hurled her off.

Gilbert frowned. "That was painful," he remembered.

" _Non_! I call neutral-" Francis read his line.

"Oh _nein_ you ton't, Francy," Gilbert smirked. "You ton't get to call neutralitat. You're ours now."

" _Non! Angleterre_! Save me!" Francis reached out to Arthur, his begging pervertedly.

A tick mark appeared on Arthur's forehead and as he moved back toward the front of the room. "Er…" he said, glancing down at his line.

"Vest, take care of _England_ ," Gilbert commanded, looking up at the frowning Arthur and meeting his narrowed gaze with one of his own. "He'll become a zreat if vee ton't to somezink."

" _Recht_ ," Ludwig nodded.

"Ack!" Arthur shouted out. "Damned that Prussia! America!" his eyebrow twitched as he read the stage direction. "Damn you, you bloody git! I swear!"

"And thus begin the London Blitz," said Michelle, both she and Arthur winching at the memory of their argument and what they both went through during that time. "Germany began to constantly boom London during the night for an entire year straight," the three Kirkland brothers on the other end of the table eyed each other at the memory, a small smirk, and a smile from Dylan, on their faces, before looking up at their frowning baby brother, "causing many children in London to have to be moved to a relative in the countryside. On September 27th of the same year, Japan signs the Tripartite Pact and became part of the Axis Powers while Russia took back the three Baltic nations. A year later, Germany attacked Russia while Japan, in anger of America refusing to trade with him and in fear of the nation's interference due to his relationship with France and England, bombed Pearl Harbor just as America seemed to be cropping with his Great Depression. In anger, America ignored his economic depression, abandoned his neutrality, turned aggressive and finally decided to join the war in 1941, ending the one-year Blitz in London."

"Shouldn't have done that," said Alfred, eyeing Kiku. "Really shouldn't have done that, dude."

" _Hai_ ," said Kiku, his head down.

" _Alfred_ got his vengefulness from _Arthur_ , that's for sure," Francis commented, winching a bit at the unpleasant memory of a terrifying Arthur smiling down at him. "Truly a Kirkland… Truly a Kirkland, no matter how much you deny it and changed your last name." Alfred held his tongue, a frown on his face.

"About bloody time, you bloody wanker!" said Arthur. "I thought I was going to die! Where you actually waiting for that to happen?" He looked up at Alfred, actually wanting to know the answer to that question.

Alfred shrugged, a frown on his face as he glanced sideways, away from Arthur's eyes. "Oh come on, Iggy," he said. "At least I came."

Elizabeta craned her neck upward in order to hold in the blood while Kiku was writing down more ideas that came into his head and Francis was trying to hold in his laughter.

Arthur's frown deepened. "Yeah well," he said, "you weren't really intending to now, where you?" He glared at the others. "Mind out of the gutter, you lot."

"Oh come on, Arthur," Francis smiled, looking slyly at Arthur's frowning face. "You can't deny the fact that you were also thinking it." His eyes narrowed darkly. "Or were you actually going beyond that and was actually turn-"

Arthur's head quickly snapped to Francis, his eyes wide and a blush on his face. "SHUT UP FROG!" he shouted. "I don't know what you're talking about." He returned to his script before turning to Alfred, truly angry this time. "And don't call me that, you bloody wanker!"

"Whoa," said Alfred, leaning down to avoid Arthur's fist. "What's gotten into you? Chill, dude."

Arthur glared. "I'm not your dude, I'm your father, git."

"Yeah, whatever," said Alfred, sitting up.

Arthur's eye's narrowed. "You only disowned me as your older brother. Remember that."

"Yeah, I know." A smile speared on Alfred's face as he read his next line and turned to Arthur. "So, race ya to Francy's?"

Arthur huffed, a deep frown plastered on his face. "I really don't want to-"

"Come on," said Alfred, "are you saying you can't keep up with me, old man?" Once more, the three usual of the room tried to restrain themselves while Gilbert outright laughed this time around. "And you shouldn't frown so much, Iggy. It's bad, you now."

Arthur's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Tsk! I'm not that old, git!" he denied. "Well, at least not as old as Yao, Francis and my brothers…" He shifted his gaze sideways before returning them to Alfred, determination burning in his gaze. "All right. Fine. It's on!"

"Um…" Matthew shyly spoke up.

"What is it um…?" Arthur tried hard to remember who the male sitting in front of him was.

"Canada eh," Matthew reminded him.

"Who?" Alfred questioned, confused.

"Who?" Kumajiro asked.

"I'm Canada eh," Matthew answered, turning to Alfred. "Your brother, remember?" He looked down at his pet. "And the one who feed you eh."

"I have a brother?" Alfred questioned, and then turned to Arthur. "Hey Iggy-"

Arthur's mouth twitched in annoyance. "Ah, yes," he said. "Did you need something, lad?"

"You still don't remember me, do you?" Matthew sadly questioned.

"No!" Arthur frantically denied the fact. "No, I remember you. You're… umm, France's child… the country to the north of America…?"

"What are you talking about, Iggy?" said Alfred. "I don't have a country to the north of me. I'm the entire fucking awesome continent of America!"

"That's cold America," said Matthew. "You'd forget the one person who actually burnt down your White House eh." He shifted his gaze away from his younger cousin.

Alfred stiffened up, frozen. "Don't talk about that," he said, turning to Matthew. "We don't talk about that, bro!" He slammed his hands on the table and then pointed to Arthur, his face still turned toward Matthew. "That was all England's fault!"

"What-?" said Arthur, appearing offended. "My fault?!"

"Um, hello!" Lovino shouted out his line. "How long are you two fucking idiots going to be arguing with each other like some fucking stupid old married couple and ignoring me for, hah?"

Arthur and Alfred both turned toward him. "We are not married!" both of them shouted out in denial, before glaring at each other.

"I don't need to get married," Alfred recited his line without even looking at his script, his arms crossed over his chest. Alfred dropped his pouting face. "Well, not politically, at least." He returned his gaze back to his line. "And even if I ever do, I'd never go for this grumpy old guy," he pointed to Arthur, "anyways."

"Hah!" said Arthur. "As if I want to be stuck with you, git! But, really, what are you doing here, Romano?"

"I want to join you," Lovino answered.

"What?" Arthur sounded shocked. "Join us?"

"Yeah," Lovino replied, and he frowned. "I hate those potato bastards."

" _Fratello_!" Feliciano shouted, turning away from his artwork.

Lovino ignored him. "And my idiot _fratello_ is too full of Potato Bastard #1 while Potato Bastard #2 is a fucking perverted freak!-"

"He didn't use to be," Arthur quietly interrupted and Gilbert smirked as he leaned back in his seat.

"-and I want him away from them!" Lovino finished.

"Umm…" said Alfred.

"Eh…" said Matthew.

"Who?" both questioned.

"He means Germany," Arthur informed them

"I mean Germany _and_ Prussia!" Lovino corrected.

"All right, all right," said Arthur. "Fine, you're in. We'll get your brother back."

"We want to join too, _da_ ," said Ivan, smiling.

"Gathered in an alliance! Even when apart, we're an alliance!," Arthur, Alfred, Ivan, Yao, and Francis said their lyrics at the same time.

"I'll start when you start!" said Alfred.

"Going with the flow!" all five shouted.

"Ah~!" Arthur sang.

"Ah~!" Francis sang.

"Ah~!" said Yao.

"Ah~!" Ivan sang.

"Duruffu!" said Alfred.

"From the Eiffel Tower- _Ma cherie, Bonjour_!" Francis smiled at his line.

"Blow by the golden sand- _Daja-hao_!" said Yao.

"You're like a _Matryoshka- Zdravstvuyte_!" Ivan smiled.

"From here it's- Hello!" Alfred shouted out happily.

"I thought I told you to use the Queen's English," said Arthur.

"What?!" Alfred talked at the same time Arthur read his line. "What's the difference between English and American English?"

"I'm always acting in a gentlemanly way," said Arthur, while Francis tried to hide his laughter and Arthur glared at him.

"Population, area- it's the most aru!" Yao shouted out.

"It's the most," Ivan said at the same time as Yao.

"Don't impose things like unrefined art, understand?" said Francis. "Really, don't."

"I am the world!" said Alfred. "The world is me!" Everyone groaned. "Hey, hey, everyone! I have something to say right now! Wouldn't it be good to talk with music once in a while? How's that? Great right? Mm, it's my NICE IDEA! As expected of me! Chorus, here we go!"

"Gathered in an alliance!" all five said. "Even apart we're an alliance! For now, we're an alliance! Feeling our courage! Appearing to be united!" Francis and Arthur smiled at their stage direction. "Seeming to be a friendship! Cooperating with each other once in a while! It's an unshakable bond."

"That kind of thing wouldn't really happen right?" Francis questioned. "Geez…"

"No way," Arthur answered.

Ivan smiled and said, "Right?"

"Everything's for my sake!" Alfred shouted out while everyone shook his or her heads. "Junk food is a source of energy." Arthur groaned.

"If it's food," said Yao, "leave it to me aru!"

"Well…" said Arthur, awkwardly, "that is…"

Ivan laughed.

"Eat a hamburger," Alfred suggested, "it'll make you better!"

"Go away!" Arthur shouted at him.

"Now, now, everyone," said Francis. "Concerning the food, let's just set it aside for now. Everyone knows that mine's the best."

"What?" Yao argued.

"Joining hands together!" all five said, Yao later joining in.

"Eventually," said Alfred, "everything is for my sake right?"

"Heeeey!" said Arthur, glaring at Alfred.

"Hey, hey…" Francis added.

"Always the same group," all five said. "Even though we complain, we're a group! For the time being, we're a group! Today's agenda! Perhaps it's a friendship?" They all shook their heads. "As it is the greatest!"

"I wonder if being out of harmony is okay _aru_ …" said Yao.

"Is that so?" Alfred questioned. "Hm… well," he shrugged, "it's better not to worry about it!"

"By the way, why are you the main singer?" Arthur asked.

Alfred smiled. "Well that's because being a HERO is my fate," he replied. "I mean, I have to protect the world. And besides, I couldn't leave something like that up to you, right?"

"Ah! Shut up!" That annoyed Arthur while others nodded their heads in agreement to Alfred's words.

"Hey, hey! Those two, you're interrupting my solo!" said Francis, frowning.

"And my gong and drums too _aru_ ," Yao added in. "Everyone is so divided…" He shook his head.

Ivan laughed. "Aren't you also?" he pointed out.

"Gathered in an alliance!" all five said. "Even apart, we're an alliance! For now, we're an alliance! Feeling our courage! Appearing to be united! Seeming to be a friendship!"

"Somehow… We're surprisingly good at this!" said Yao, shocked.

"We're all reliable friends!" All five shouted.

"I wonder if that's true?" said Ivan.

"I am surely number 1!" Alfred shouted out happily, holding up his pointer figure at them all.

"So you're still with that after all!" Francis yelled at him.

"Idiot! Idiot!" said Arthur.

"I knew it." Ivan laughed.

Yao sighed. "I knew it was going to end like this after all…" he said, shaking his head.

Alfred laughed wholeheartedly and everyone read the stage direction. Yao, Mei, and Kiku's face darkened into a frown as they were reminded of what happened between them during World War II.

"Japan, Taiwan…" said Yao, weakly and sadly. He read the lyrics to his song. "Since the beginning of the heaves and earth, countless soldiers laid down their lives and spun history. On the banks of the _Yangtze_ , there is a single caged dove. In front of the Great Wall, the sin rises again. Selfishly, I think of the past. How nostalgic… _Ni hao ma_? My body hurts all over. I will eventually make new sweets."

"Wow, that is so…" said Emma. "It doesn't flow at all."

Roderich nodded in agreement, frowning.

"When I wake up," Yao continued. "I cannot be beaten. As brave as a lion."

"For some reason, I don't see you as a lion," said Alfred.

" _Oui_ ," Francis agreed. "If it's a lion," he glanced at Arthur, "than _Angleterre_ ," Arthur's face twitched in annoyance and Francis smirked, "fits that bill more."

"My state of selflessness is dyed red," Yao said. "Depend on me at any time." Everyone nodded, knowing how much their personality and feelings could change due to the influence of the country's people and not the host's own will. "Ai-e yaa yaa… The child I found that day within the bamboo. I raised him to be sturdy and strong." He glanced at Kiku, who refused to look at him. "Do you remember the moon we gazed at together?" Yao returned his gaze to his script. _"Wanshang hao_! The rabbit is pounding medicine. This sky extends to the ends of the earth. The wind runs through this vast land. Proudly, like a dragon."

"Now that's more like it," Alfred commented, smiling.

"The star that is suspended on the red is flown high. And shines on us… Ai-e yaa yaa… In the grief of this unending world. Why is it that people fight?" Everyone sighed, knowing the various answers to that question. "Regardless of the injury, the day it will heal will come. Leave everything to me! Even if our countries are different, if our words are different, if our characters are different, I always want to… gaze at the same moon as you."

Reading the stage directions, Feliciano suddenly held onto Ludwig's arm, tears of fear welling up in his eyes.

"Let go of him, Feli!" Lovino shouted. "And stop crying, damn it!"

"But _fratello_!" Feliciano whined, sniffing.

"Just let him be, Lovino," said Elizabeta. "He's needs it." She looked up sadly at her own husband, who smiled back at her and took hold of her hand.

"It's my entire fault," Gilbert read his lines. "Zis hat nozink to do vith Vest. Punish me insteat."

"Bruder!" Ludwig shouted out, looking at his brother in shock.

Gilbert smiled sadly back at him before returning to his line. "I vas zee one voo trainet him," he said. "It's my fault he's so stronk. I'll take all zee blame zis time. Don't hurt him anymore. Please." Tears welled up in his eyes and he gripped the comforting hand Matthew placed in his. "I can't lose him again. Please." He hidden his face behind his script as his tears flowed out.

"Very well then," said Arthur. "From today onward, the Kingdom of Prussia is no more. Prussia, you will go with Russia as East Germany, and Germany, you will stay with us on the west side."

"Interesting how he's the one who's alive," said Mathias, the others nodding in agreement at the philosophy.

"We are going to Germany into two," said Francis, "down the middle of Berlin. Germany will become West Germany and be divided once more into three different sections between _Amerique, Angleterre, et moi, while you Prussie_ , will go with _Russie_ as East Germany."

"Hey! Look at that, West," said Gilbert, trying to lighten up his own mood as he pointed to the lyrics on his script, eyeing his brother with excitement. "You have a song too!"

Ludwig frowned, but allowed a small smile to escape, for his brother's sake. "Though I look like I'm lecturing, I'm actually just conversing."

Gilbert laughed. "It's true!" he said.

"It's not really… At times my face may look grim, but I'm actually just cold. Though I don't mind it…"

"You should come live with me than," said Ivan.

Gilbert glared at him as he hugged onto Ludwig with Feliciano. "Back off," he glowed dangerously at the Russian.

Ivan merely let out a laugh as he closed his eyes.

Ludwig sighed and continued with reading his lyrics, "I take pride in work that needs delicacy, but my fingers are fat."

"No they're not," argued Feliciano.

"That's why… Even if I'm said to be "generally adequate," strictly speaking, I don't understand. _Einsamkeit. Einsamkeit. Einsamkeit._ I want to be found. Though they say I eat only potatoes, they're the same with soba," Kiku stiffened, "and pasta."

"Pasta~!" Feliciano shouted out happily, waving his small white flag about and annoying both Lovino and Ludwig. Though Ludwig was already used to it and doesn't comment, merely frowning deeper. However, Lovino exploded on his brother and Elizabeta had to drag him down to his seat and try to calm him with Emma and Antonio, who weren't really helping the case much.

"If the kitchen is just going to get dirty," Ludwig continued, "then it would be better just not to cook."

"It only gets dirty when Feliciano is around," Gilbert defended himself, crossing his arms while Matthew shook his head.

" _Einsamkeit. Einsamkeit. Einsamkeit._ My heart is opening. I want to be set free. Because you are here, I can be myself. I'm always said to be scowling, but my smiling face hasn't been erased. You may think I'm frightening, but it's only because I'm straining to laugh."

"Really?" Alfred questioned, finding it hard to believe.

Ludwig ignored him. "Strong. Loneliness," he finished and everyone moved on to reading the stage directions.

"The result of the war was the dissolution of the League of Nations and the creation of the United Nations," Maria narrated once she was sure that everyone finished reading the stage direction, "which held their first meeting in London a year after they were formed. Italy abolished their monarchy in 1946 while many countries gained their independence after World War II, thus becoming the cause of the Cold War between America and Russia." The two world powers glared at each other and the room temperature went down a bit.

"Following the UN came the European Union in 1993," said Michelle, "which was founded by France, Belgium, Netherlands, Luxembourg, and Italy in order to create better trade between the European nations. Before the EU came the Western European Union of defense, which was started in 1955, marking the western countries of Europe, such as France, Spain, England, and Germany as a military country protecting the western shores of Europe."

"I miss you so much…" both German brothers recited their lyrics. "It's hurting me. I really, truly miss you. I definitely cannot live without you."

"And I," Gilbert continued on his own, "either white or black. Standing back-to-back with a nightmare."

"I'm a nightmare?" Ivan innocently questioned.

"Will continue to survive," Gilbert ignored him, "and wait for you here." He looked up. "Though 'here' was pretty cold."

" _Da_ ," Ivan agreed.

"I dampened myself with cold water," Ludwig continued the lyrics, "and turned around to find you're gone. Even in these days with constantly on-going pain and sadness within my heart."

"I still miss you and long for your warmth in this cold lonely place," both said.

"The fact that I'm missing you is making me feel imprisoned," said Gilbert. "Well, technically speaking, I was imprisoned."

"I have a pretty good idea of what is going on," said Ludwig.

"We all did," said Alfred, frowning. "And we tried to help."

"And I wish you'd tell me so," Ludwig continued.

"As the delicate distance between us begins to grow," Gilbert picked up on the line.

"I'm on a mission to break down that wall," said Ludwig.

"We all were," said Alfred. He glared at Ivan. "Except the one who put it up in the first place."

"That's cruel, Alfred," said Ivan, appearing hurt. "I was trying too, you know. But…" He eyed the Germans. "I did like the company quite well. Gilbert, Vladimir, and Elizabeta made things very lively _da_." He smiled at the warm memory.

"I'll be waiting for you," Gilbert returned to his lyrics. "So Vest, come get me."

"Even when I'm completely disconnected from you," said Ludwig, "I still feel your existence here next to me."

Gilbert laughed. "I am approaching my limit, but waiting seems to be all that I can do."

"That's why," both said, "once more, I am here in front of this wall again today. It seems as if time passes by slowly without you by my side.

""See you later!"" Ludwig quoted, "you said that day. But I reached out my hand to pull you back. And then…"

Gilbert laughed at the stage direction that told him to break down the wall. "Don't make me suffer this loneliness anymore," he said. "It's killing me to be without you once more."

"In the end," said Ludwig, his warm and sad as a small smile gracing his lips instead of tears running down his face, "it was you, not me, who had to suffer this injury."

"So let's get ride of this separation," both recited, "and break free so we could meet again once more."

"Ohh, West!" Gilbert hugged Ludwig just like the stage direction told him to. "I miss you so much!"

"I miss you two brother," said Ludwig, awkwardly petting his brother's back. "But despite everything, I'm just happy that you're alive."

Gilbert let go and smiled. "Well of course," he said. "The awesome me's not going to die that easily, West! You can count on it!" He patted Ludwig's back while the man and Matthew smiled warmly at the prospect of that.

"The fall of the USSR," Ivan winched, "caused Berlin Wall to fully fall in 1991," said Mei, "and both brothers were reunited once more."

Francis smiled. "Ahh, now it's _mon_ turn," he said, eyeing the lyrics to his song. "Love is a wonderful thing, but it is fleeting. The night is short- young maidens, come fall in love! Stardust is spilling over the dreamy City of Love… See, look around you. Everyone is whispering love throughout the rose-colored world… Come to the blue color, until it turns red." Alfred didn't appear as though he liked that idea very much, as he eyed the smiling Ivan with weariness. "You are becoming even more beautiful… To live in love over everything else with a majestic form… Should I proceed with confidence because she's so beautiful? _Mademoiselle_ , you are, _mademoiselle_ , more beautiful than flowers! I have a sweet premonition swaying in my thoughts… It's evident that you are in love… Is it all right to laugh with all one's might, to cry with all one's might? To be frank, your eyes are quite wonderful… To live in love over everything else with majestic form… Should I proceed with confidence because she's so beautiful?"

"Yes," said Michelle, turning to her older brother. "You should."

"Should what, _ma chere_?" Francis asked.

"Ask her out."

"Who?"

"Lisa."

Francis became silent as he stared down at his sister's petite form. Then, he let out a smile. "You truly are my sister, all right," he said, returning back to his script. "Already playing matchmaker…" Arthur let out a laugh as he eyed his young wife. "All right, I'll ask her."

Michelle smiled along with the other girls, ideas already forming in their heads and Michelle smiled at Arthur. Arthur groaned, knowing that he was, once again, going to be pulled into yet another one of his innocently devious wife's matchmaking plans. For goodness sakes, he'd already helped her with enough pairings as it was. Did she not know what he had to do to avoid Switzerland's gun? Of course she did, she, along with Austria and Hungary were sitting right there with liechtenstein when it happened. Arthur shook his head, resigned to his fate.

" _Mademoiselle_ ," Francis continued. "You are, _mademoiselle_ , more beautiful than stars! With a wine glass and the shining Eiffel Tower… The trees along the road, and the sparkling _Arc de Triomphe_ , too… In the city overflowing with radiance, you are now the most dazzling! _Mademoiselle_. You are, _mademoiselle_ , more beautiful than anyone! _Mon cher amour_!"

Many sweet dropped, some anime style, at that last line.

"Of course," said Emma, sitting back up in her seat.

"So it was that," said Mei, while Alfred and Mathias laughed at the realization.

Arthur's face paled as he read the stage direction and remembered what happened that day while Michelle and his brothers chuckled, remembering Arthur in a wedding dress and standing next to Francis at the altar of a church in Paris. Arthur glared at them.

" _Angleterre_!" Francis shouted out, a smile on his face as he tried to sound distressed. "I'm dying! Let's get married! _S'il tu plait_!" He looked up. "We did marry, though."

"Shut up, Frog!" Arthur shouted out, his face red as he turned toward Francis. "No we didn't! You never let me say I do before you kissed me-"

"WHAT?" Alfred shouted out while others processed this information and either laughed, wrote down more ideas or fantasized about it once it got through. Elizabeta looked at Mei and Kiku, who held a thumb's up at her and she nodded her head, her hands covering her bleeding nose while her husband sighed.

"-and I ripped that paper! So it doesn't count!" Arthur finished arguing his case.

"Still…" said Francis.

"No!" Arthur read his lines with great passion. "Stay away from me, you Perverted Frog! You're the one who wanted to build the bloody damned cannels!" He huffed while Francis frowned.

"I finished one of those cannels," said Alfred. "So hah!" He laughed while Francis turned away.

"A Year following the creation of the WEU," said Michelle, reading her lines, "France is worried due to the financial crisis he is facing and asks for England's help, to which the later profoundly refused."

"Of course!" Arthur yelled out.

"What-? China!" Ivan shouted out his lines in disbelieve.

"In 1960," said Mei, "China and Russia parted way due to intention and conflicts in ideology. The year after that America broke diplomatic relations with Cuba, causing Cuba to turn to Russia for help and it lead to the Cuban Missile crisis," Alfred's eyebrow twitched at the memory of where those missiles where. He glared at Russia, oh what a sick joke that was, "in the following year. Following the European, America and Canada agreed on free trade with each other in 1988."

Reading the stage direction, Feliciano threw himself at his husband and happily waved his white flag about while Ludwig tried not to get hit or hit Feliciano, for that matter.

"Get off him, Feli!" Lovino shouted, trying to pull his brother off the German.

"That's not your line, Lovino," said Antonio.

Lovino glared at him before looking down at the script in front of him and said, "Let go of my brother, you Potato Bastard!" He preceded try and pry Feliciano off of the frowning Ludwig, who was slowly losing his patience.

"Vee~," Feliciano said his lines, frowning at his brother. " _Fratello_! That's mean!"

"You shut up! How many times have I told you to stay away from him?" He looked to Antonio. "Give me a tomato, will ya?"

"I don't have any with me right now, Lovi," said Antonio.

"Oh, you're fucking unless." Lovino returned to praying Feliciano off of Ludwig.

Finally, reading the next set of stage direction, Ludwig pried Feliciano's hands off of him and Feliciano let go.

"Okay," said Alfred, once he was sure that everyone finished reading that long set of stage direction, "so let's get this world meeting started! Whatever problems you guys have, just tell me, the Hero, and I will fix them!"

"I beg your pardon," said Arthur, his teacup raised, "since when were you the hero?"

"I highly doubt tu can fix _mon_ _probleme_ _,_ _Amerique_ ," said Francis frowning.

"Opium, you've raised a terrible child _aru_ ," said Yao, shaking his head.

"What? Like you can do any better!" Arthur challenged.

"Yes, we can ( _aru_ )!" Yao and Francis shouted out at the same time.

Gilbert smiled as he read his line. "What's your opinion on this, Japan, Canada?" he said.

Japan was startled out of his fantasized mind. " _Eh? Eto_ …" he said.

"Don't… do this to me, Prussia," Matthew begged.

"Yeah, Prussia, you shut up!" said Elizabeta. "You're no longer a country! You're not even supposed to be here!"

"Oh like the awesome me wants to be here anyways," Gilbert retorted and they went back to reading the stage direction.

Upon seeing that the direction told her to go after Prussia with her frying pan, Elizabeta took one out from under her skirt and made for Gilbert, who hide behind an awkwardly smiling Matthew as he and Roderich tried to calm Elizabeta down as the script directed them to do, though Roderich was reluctant. Arthur and Francis had gotten up to argue with each other and Michelle tried to stop them, but Mei was holding her back while Kiku tried to stop her and avoided answering the questions Yao threw his way as well as prevent his old mentor from joining the fight between Arthur and Francis, to which Antonio was also doing with Emma and Tim while Jose went up to argue with Alfred, and Maria tried to separate them.

Mathias was also talking with the Nordics and Lukas was trying to strangle him while Berwald shield Tino and Erland from it all. The three Kirkland brothers had gotten up to join Arthur and Francis's argument while Ivan got up and went to talk with Alfred.

Matthew now found himself stuck with having to calm Elizabeta and prevent a fight from breaking out between Alfred and Ivan as well. Lovino was trying to pull Feliciano away from Ludwig and kept jabbing the German, asking his brother why he decided to marry the man while the tearful Feliciano tried to get his brother to stop and calm down. By then, Alfred had already pulled out both his guns, Liberty and Equality, and aimed them at Jose, who also took out a gun, and Ivan, who had his silver magic pipe drown. In the mist of all this, Ludwig was stuck listening to it all while the children paid it no mind and merely enjoyed the scene as best they could, studying from it.

"Eferyvne quite!" Ludwig shouted, standing up and slapping his hands down on the table, hard.

Silence filled the room as everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Ludwig in shock. In the next room, the startled baltics leaped up a few feet from their seats and looked over at the wall.

Ludwig sighed and continued his line. "I sought vee vould be able to vork vit each ozer," he said, and the others wondered if he was referring to his line or the actual thing, "but it doesn't seem to be zee case. I don't even know vyy I bozer coming ven I know it'll just turn out zee same vay as zee ozer million times vee'fe met up for a vorld meetink. Forget it, I'm outz of here." He sat back down, telling everyone that he'd been reading his line.

"He's right," said Francis, taking his discarded script form it's place on the table. "Nozing ever gets done."

"If anything," said Yao, a hand on his face, "it seems more likely we'd start World War III _aru_." He shook his head. "Or four, in this case."

"Yeah. Let's not, guys," said Alfred, dragging the words out. "We're still in the after glow of that, as it is. I mean, we're still being hunted by them, after all. We can only do so much to hide from them while also running this joint companying and trying to fix our now messed up government all in one go man."

Everyone frowned and nodded in agreement.

"You're right." Said Arthur, reading his lines. "I don't even know why I bothered to care. I still can't even fix my own family problems. What was I thinking?"

"Yes, what were you thinking," said Alistair, smirking as he stood next to Arthur and glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes. Arthur glared at him.

" _Da_ ," Ivan agreed. "It is unlikely that we'd ever see eye-to-eye da."

Antonio smiled and shrugged. "Getting this far is good enough, I suppose," he said, and everyone agreed.

"Finally, finished," said Arthur, as everyone finished reading the last few lines of the script.

"In the end, we only have the scenes in the beginning and at the end, Lukas," said Mathias.

Lukas nodded his agreement, his face stoic still as he crossed his arms. "It's not that big of a part," he said.

"But you can help with the stage management though," said Emma.

"I still want the Blatics and Romania in this too _da_ ," said Ivan. "They could just make a brief guest appearance, _da_?"

Dimitri, the personification of moldova, also nodded, wanting his other older brother to be with him as well.

"We'll figure all that out tomorrow," said Arthur, nodding at Ivan's suggestion, "when we try to act it."

"Well then, let's go to dinner, everyone," said Francis. "Then we could meet up with the others and discuss the stage management farther."

Everyone exited the room, but Sadik ran back in and dragged the soundlessly sleeping Hercales out.

"Honestly," he said. "How late were you up last night and how much did you do?"

Hercales opened his eyes up, tired yet managed a glowing smile at the fuming Turk, his eyes sparkling as he said, "A lot." And he went back to sleep as Sadik grunted and dragged him off.

"The things I do for you," he said. "You'd better be grateful that I have enough strength to pull through the day, after the shit you pulled on me last night, and then put up with this, you bastard."

Hercales hummed, a smile on his face as they headed for his room.


End file.
